The Hawaii Sunscreen Algorithm
by angelofjoy
Summary: When Two famous Scientists are murdered, Danny, Steve and the rest of Five-O look to an unlikely source for answers. While Sheldon and Leonard open the Hawaiians to their inner super heroes!
1. Code Ocean Blue

**A/N: Good Evening Everyone. This is a little experiment I am putting out to the fandoms. Or, perhaps it's a journey into my own insanity, I'm not really sure as of yet. The real inspiration for this story was Hawaii Five-O, but for some reason Sheldon has commandeered the plot and run away with it. **

**This is really going to be the story about how Doctor Sheldon Cooper meets Doctor Max Bergman and the rivalry that ensues…while everyone else seems to get along swimmingly in the spirit of Aloha. **

**I do not own any of the character from either show. They belong to CBS, both of them.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Code Ocean Blue

"Oh no, no, no, no, this just cannot work," Doctor Sheldon Cooper sighed, unaware of the entrance of his roommate Doctor Leonard Hofstadter, as he put one hand on his cheek, his eyes telling a story of disappointment, as he stared at the computer screen. He leaned back in his desk chair, folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. "It is just unjustifiable. It cannot be done."

"What has you stumped, Sheldon?" Leonard asked as he walked in and placed his keys in THE bowl, before walking to his roommate's side and looking over at the e-mail that Sheldon had been reading.

"I'm not stumped, Leonard, I've simply come to an impassible point in negotiations." Sheldon stated, as he stood, walked toward the kitchen and put the kettle on. "Nothing could stump me. I have knowledge of the working of the entire universe." He said with distain.

"Alright then, what are you negotiating, Sheldon?" Leonard asked as he rolled his eyes and moved off toward the couch, grabbing the TV remote on his way and turning on the tube.

"I am negotiating a lecture at another department of physics at another highly regarded university. The people just simply must be enlightened by my research and knowledge, but I just cannot justify flying to Hawaii and they will not allow me to communicate via teleconferencing. We have come to an impasse; I am simply going to have to reject the offer." Sheldon stated sadly.

"Oh Sheldon, are you sure you have to do that?" Leonard asked, "I could come with you, if you like, make sure everything is well in order and meets your standards of cleanliness."

"You would be coming along under almost all circumstances, Leonard, for those very reasons, but I cannot fly. Leonard, you know I just cannot fly!" Sheldon stated. "It's unsanitary and too unpredictable. Trust me; I understand the physics of flight too well to risk it."

"You are statistically more likely to die in a car accident then you are flying," Leonard said without really listening.

"I know that Leonard! Why do you think I choose not to drive? It's bad enough I get into a motor vehicle with you every day." Sheldon huffed.

"You could walk," Leonard stated sarcastically.

"And risk being the victim of a pedestrian accident?" Sheldon asked as if it were one of the most absurd ideas in the world. "Good Lord Leonard, you know me better than that." he huffed and poured the water for his tea. "No, I will have to reject the offer."

"That's too bad," Leonard sighed and threw the remote down on the coffee table again, "there's nothing on, I'm going to see if Penny is home." He added as he stood and walked toward the door.

TBBT – 5-0

Once the door had closed behind him, Leonard ran the three steps across the hall and banged on Penny's door.

"What's the matter Leonard?" Penny asked as she saw the frantic look on his face and his panic to dial a number into his phone.

"We have a code blue," Leonard gasped.

"Ocean Blue?" Penny asked in absolute shock.

"Yes!" Leonard huffed as Penny slammed her apartment door behind them.

"Call for back up Leonard, for God sakes, Call for back up!" Penny yelled as she rushed into her kitchen and grabbed her phone.

"I'm trying!" Leonard panicked as his breathing sped up. "I can't handle this pressure."

"Bernadette!" Penny yelled into her phone, "Are you with Howard."

"Raj, are you with Howard?" Leonard yelled into his phone.

"We have a Code Blue, repeat, we have a Code Ocean Blue!" Both Penny and Leonard yelled into their respective phones.

TBBT – 5-0

"Hack faster Howard!" Leonard yelled, fifteen minutes after the code was called and all their friends had rushed in as stealthily as they could and congregated in Penny's tiny apartment.

"I'm trying!" Howard yelled.

"What were the particulars, did he say?" Raj asked as he quickly swigged right from an open wine bottle and towered over Howard.

"Just that it was in Hawaii and he couldn't go because he can't fly!" Leonard stated frantically.

"He has to go!" Penny and Bernadette stated together, "we all have to go!"

"Oh ladies, calm down, I have everything under control," Raj stated as he strutted back to his lap top with his bottle of wine.

"Got it!" Howard stated.

Penny and Bernadette cheered.

"It doesn't look like he's sent a reply as of yet." Howard sighed in relief. "but that doesn't mean he hasn't called, or isn't formulating a reply as we speak.

"Put a block on any outgoing messages, Howard, stat!" Penny stated. "You can do that right?"

"Yes, I can," Howard stated.

"You are so smart, honey," Bernadette cooed.

"Oh shucks," Howard smiled.

"Alright, here's how this is going to go down. Raj, you research everything you can about Hawaii and see if you can't find something to tempt our beloved wack-a-doodle," Penny stated, "Leonard, you book all of our flights, hotels, and activities."

"We're on it!" Raj and Leonard stated.

"Howard, you monitor that e-mail like it's a bomb and you're going to disarm it with pineapple juice and brilliant blue waters." Penny ordered.

"Alright, but what are you going to do?" Howard asked.

Penny looked at Bernadette and Bernadette looked back at Penny. A flash of glee passed between the both of them before they grasped each other hands and began dancing around merrily, "we're going to Hawaii, we're going to Hawaii," they sang.

TBBT

The gleeful singing was interrupted by another knock on the apartment door and everyone froze, waiting, breaths held and when the second and third knock did not follow Penny rushed forward.

"Hello Besties," Amy stated as she walked in, "sorry I'm late, I've been trying to convince Sheldon of the benefits of his endeavors, but he is immoveable."

A communal sigh escaped the gathering.

"What if we offer him a biohazard suit to wear on the plane?" Howard asked. "Bernadette works in a lab with flesh eating bacteria; she can get her hands on one."

"I could!" Bernadette stated, "I'll steal it in the name of sand, surf and sun…"

"Comic books!" Raj cried gleeful interrupting Bernadette.

"What?" Howard and Leonard asked excitedly.

"Hawaii has a comic book convention every year!" Raj stated happily as he jumped up and pointed at his computer screen, "and this year it is the same week that Sheldon is invited to talk at the university!"

"Hurray!" Howard and Leonard cheered.

"And, their key speaker for the panel on the Saturday, their headliner, is non other than Leonard Nimoy!" Raj added giddily.

"We're going to Hawaii, we're going to Hawaii," Howard, Leonard and Raj sang.

"Wait, are you sure that will be enough to convince Sheldon Cooper to fly half way across the Pacific Ocean?" Penny asked.

"It's Leonard Nimoy!" Howard, Raj and Leonard stated.

Penny looked at Bernadette, then at Amy.

"We're going to Hawaii!" the girls sang.

"Ok, we have to play this really cool," Leonard stated when the girls had finished their celebratory bouncing around. "Sheldon can never know…"

The sharp rap at the door, followed by Penny's name, caused everyone to freeze and hold their breaths.

"Quick, boys, bedroom now!" Penny hissed. "Take the computers!" she added making the boys turn back and scoop up their things as the second and third knock sounded.

The girls giggled.

"Leave the bottle of wine, Raj!" Penny stated and grabbed the bottle out of his hands before she pushed Bernadette and Amy down onto the couch and rushed toward the door, just as her bedroom door closed behind the boys.

"Hey Sheldon!" Penny stated louder than usually as she opened the door, "I wasn't expecting you. It's a girl's night!"

"I'm looking for Leonard," Sheldon sighed. "Have you seen him, Penny?"

"Not since I told him it was girl's night!" Penny stated, half growled.

"But he didn't come back to the apartment, where would he go?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh Leonard, I think he was going to get Raj and Howard and they were going to the comic book store," Penny said.

"He'd go without me?" Sheldon whined.

"Oh I don't know," Penny said hesitantly. "Maybe I misheard, maybe he said Tandoori Palace."

"But it's pizza night," Sheldon sighed.

"Oh no," Penny gasped. "You'd better go back to your apartment and call him!" she stated and shooed Sheldon away.

"Why, I have my phone right here!" Sheldon asked

"Oh but there is better reception in your apartment, trust me, I know!" Penny smiled, "why do you think I go over there so much!"

"I have often wondered at that. I believed it was for the food but you do talk on your phone quite often." Sheldon said as he contemplated her answer.

Penny rolled her eyes, "anything else Sheldon?" she asked.

"No, I'll be find thank you Penny!" He smiled and walked away.

"Good night Sheldon," Penny sang and then slammed the door.

"Nice cover bestie!" Amy smiled as the boys began to pile out of Penny's bedroom.

"Never thought I'd see the inside of that sanctuary," Howard smiled, "and now it's just lost the entire mystique and allure."

"Creepy, Howard," Penny stated.

"Yes Sheldon, I know it is pizza night," Leonard sighed as he walked out of the bedroom, his phone glued to his ear, "I'll get pizza, yes, I promise, right now. Well not right now I'm stuck in traffic. Well because I had to pick up Raj and Howard. Well because they want to join us for pizza and Star Trek. Alright, I'll get the pizza and come right home. Yes, yes, no there will be no pineapples I promise. Good bye Sheldon!"

"Come on, quick, before he comes back!" Leonard stated and ran toward the door.

"Do not say anything to Sheldon before we get back!" Howard ordered.

"We wont," Bernadette smiled and pecked him on the cheek, "don't too be long."

"I won't," Howard smiled and blushed.

"Don't worry, ladies, we'll all be in sunny Hawaii in no time," Raj smiled and followed his friends out of Penny's apartment.

"This is going to be so amazing!" Penny sighed gleefully as she fell onto the couch between Bernadette and Amy.

"Surf, sand and sunshine," Bernadette sighed just as gleefully.

"And a very rousing discussion theoretical physics," Amy added, "It will be such a nice vacation."


	2. Melancholic Medical Examiner

**A/N: Well this is my meager offering to the fiction gods for tonight. Sorry it's so little. **

**I've decided that this story is going to jump back and forth between The Big Bang Theory and Hawaii Five-O until the two groups finally meet, and even after that it may go between points of view. I haven't quite decided yet. Anyway, as of right now, if you are a Big Bang Theory fan, you only have to read odd numbered chapters. Five-O fan's even numbers, it's going to be like two stories in one.**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2: Melancholic Medical Examiner

Detective Danny Williams and Commander Steve McGarrett strut into the coroners office early on a bright beautiful Friday afternoon looking for their friend and resident genius, only to find Doctor Max Bergman deep in thought, not in his autopsy bay or at his computer, but staring out the window at the rolling waves and the blue sky.

"Aloha Max," Steve said to catch the medical examiners attention.

"Hello," Max sighed as he turned just slightly in acknowledgement and then turned back to the window, "your file is on my desk," he added, "red file, top of the pile."

"Thank you," Danny said, took the file off of the desk, and turned back to his partner.

Steve motioned toward the lamenting medical examiner and shrugged at Danny, saying more with his motions and his looks then he would have, had he spoken.

"What's the matter Max?" Danny asked in response to Steve's prodding.

"I'm contemplating my own intelligence," Max sighed.

"You've got all kinds of education. I think you are, by far, the smartest person I know. Why would you be contemplating that? You do not doubt yourself do you?" Danny asked.

"Oh no, I know I'm brilliant, within my own fields," Max sighed. "It's just so very isolating," he added as he turned around and looked at the two detectives for the first time.

"What do you mean by that?" Steve asked as he sat down in the chair before Max's desk.

"I'm a genius, literally," Max stated as he sat down as well, "but I try to down play it as often as I can. Social protocol tells us that people do not like it when other people, smarter people, rub it in their faces, but some times I can't help it."

"Don't worry Max, Danny disregards social protocol all the time." Steve smiled, "he's always by the book, and I am not, and he tells me so day in and day out. I've read 'the book' cover to cover and heard Danny lecture on it hundreds of times, but I just don't seem to get it. I blame, my teacher." Steve added and shot Danny an accusing glare.

"Thanks babe, but it's not me, it's you. Most of the time you zone out, but if you listened once in a while, you'd know that I'm awesome and what I say makes sense," Danny said and leaned on the back of Steve's chair. "But why would that bother you, Max? We come to you all the time because we know you're smarter than we are, you have the upper hand when it comes to the dead. We always want your profession medical opinion and we don't want you to down play it." Danny added.

"Dead is dead Danny, it doesn't take a genius to see that," Steve smirked.

"It's how they came to be dead that is fascinating, Steven, well maybe not for you. You're obsessed with shooting things, and a bullet to the face isn't really a medical mystery." Danny retorted.

"But bullets are fascinating," Max interjected.

"See!" Steve smiled up at Danny.

"So, what is it about your incredible brain that's got you thinking too much?" Danny asked.

"I've been asked, by the alumni association at the university, to be a key note speaker at their physics convention. Physicists from all over the continental United States are coming to Hawaii for a three day conference. I'd be talking about the practical applications of physics in the forensic and medical fields." Max explained.

"Sounds interesting enough," Steve said, "but why physics?"

"Because my first field of study was physics," Max stated and pointed at his all of awards and degrees. "I have a double PHD in physics and forensic sciences, as well as my MD."

"So what, you're like a doctor times three?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Max stated proudly.

"I didn't think that was possible," Danny said in shocked awe.

"Oh it very much is, especially when you finished high school early," Max sighed. "It doesn't, however, make you very popular with your classmates; who just so happen to be three years older than you and asking you to tutor them."

"I see where the isolation comes in," Steve said sympathetically.

"So I became a medical examiner and my best friends happen to be the cadavers I analyze in the name of science." Max stated.

"We're your friends Max," Danny said and smiled, "you'll always be our go to guy. Most of the time we wouldn't be able to solve our cases without your, so really, you are probably the most important member of our team."

"Danny's right," Steve smiled.

"I beg you pardon?" Danny asked, "Can you say that a little louder, Steven, I don't think the whole class heard you."

"I said you were right, oh for God sakes, sit down!" Steve stated and pushed Danny away from his chair. "What Danny was implying Max, is that if you need anything you can come to us, and we'll support you." he added as Danny fell into the chair next to him.

"Thank you," Max said a hint of embarrassment on his face.

"So, are you going to do the lecture?" Steve asked. "Is it open to the public?"

"It is, but it's going to be boring," Max answered, "well boring to people without an understanding of the fields of study."

"But it will be about ballistics and blood spatter wont it?" Danny asked.

"Yes, for the most part at its most basic levels, that is what I would be talking about." Max said.

"Guns, awesome, I'm in!" Steve smiled.

"You would come to my lecture?" Max asked unconvinced by Steve excitement.

"Sure," Danny smiled, "we might even learn something."

"We've got your back," Steve added, "so you should accept this very prestigious honor, and go and show off that spectacular brain of yours. Make Hawaii Proud, Max."

"And we'll pack the audience with Five-Os, so you'll have an entourage." Danny added.

"And will kick anyone's ass that might try to mess with our medical examiner," Steve stated.

"You could even use McGarrett and his Neanderthal behaviors as an example," Danny stated seriously, "determine what forces are involved when McGarrett tackles a guy at full tilt and the physics that bring the guy to the ground!" Danny mocked.

Steve punched Danny in the shoulder, "its called gravity you jerk."

Max chuckled from behind his desk, "you really think I should do this?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Danny and Steve stated together.

"Ok, I'll do it," Max smiled and leaned back in his chair. "You really see me as part of the team?" he asked meekly.

"Absolutely," Danny and Steve said together again.

"Oh, I accept the position with highest honors. Now get back to work, you have a murder to solve," Max stated and pointed at the file that had gone ignored up until now, "what you are holding right there is a work of absolute genius."


	3. What Would Spock Do?

**A/N: Good evening everyone. Here is another Big Bang update for this story. The boys convince Sheldon, with the help of Raj's mad computer skills, that he needs to go to Hawaii. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: What Would Spock Do?

Leonard, followed by Raj and Howard, walked into the apartment to find Sheldon pacing nervously, while wearing his Starfleet uniform. The television was off; his computer was on and with every pass of the computer Sheldon would sigh overly dramatically and then turn and pace in the other direction. Several tea cups were lined up, all of them Star Trek related, on the counter, but it didn't look like he had actually made tea.

"Wow, you're already ready for Star Trek night," Leonard said pleasantly as he placed the pizza boxes down on the coffee table.

"Of course I am Leonard!" Sheldon stated as he continued to pace.

"I'm ready too!" Raj said joyfully as he pulled of his jacket to reveal his own uniform.

"My mom is mending mine," Howard sighed sadly.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Sheldon asked sympathetically as he saw his friend's sadness.

"Please," Howard said and smiled pathetically.

"Leonard, make Howard some tea!" Sheldon ordered and continued to pace. "And me while your at it."

"Alright," Leonard smiled from the kitchen as he put the kettle on, "just let me change and we'll get started."

Howard and Raj rushed to their usual places on the couch while Leonard went off to change and then came back and took up his place to have pizza, "Alright lets get this show on the road."

"We can't, I'm having a terrible dilemma," Sheldon sighed, "and until it is resolved, I'll not be able to give my undivided attention where it is due. And you are making tea Leonard because you friends are distressed and social protocol dictates that tea is the remedy for social ills and anxiety. Now get to work Leonard."

"I thought you already had tea, your cups are all out," Leonard said as he stood and walked toward the kitchen.

"I was waiting for you, Leonard, tea doesn't work unless someone else makes it for those who are afflicted, and I am afflicted." Sheldon explained.

"Are you having a WWSD moment?" Raj asked sympathetically.

"Yes," Sheldon sighed.

"Ok, Sheldon, tell us he problem and we'll help you decide what Spock would do."

"Oh I know what Spock would do!" Sheldon whined.

"What's the problem Sheldon?" Leonard asked again.

"Leonard Nimoy!" Sheldon sighed.

"Why is he the problem?" Leonard asked, exaggerating his annoyance.

"Because he's going to be at Hawaii's SpectacuCon," Sheldon sighed.

"On is he?" Raj asked and winked at Howard.

"Yes," Sheldon sighed.

"So why is that bothering you?" Howard asked.

"Because I've been asked to speak in Hawaii at the same time as the convention," Sheldon sighed.

"Spock and physics all in the same week that sounds like a match made in geek heaven" Howard smiled.

"Paradise actually," Raj stated, "Hawaii is said to be the most beautiful place on earth."

"But I can't go!" Sheldon sighed as he sat down.

"Why not," Raj asked.

"Because he won't fly commercially," Leonard stated.

"But you've flown to the arctic," Howard reasoned.

"That was in the name of science and I had you there to make sure everything was in order."

"We could do that again," Raj smiled, "I'll go to Hawaii."

"Me too," Howard said excitedly.

"And you know I'd go. And we wouldn't have to worry about the heat going out in Hawaii," Leonard added. "We still have the rundown we gave the airline that flew us to the arctic," he said excitedly as he moved across the room to his computer. "As long as we book well in advance and tell them of your 'special needs' Sheldon, you'll be fine."

"You would all go?" Sheldon asked as he looked at the friends around him.

"Well of course Sheldon. We swore to your mother that we would make sure that nothing would happen to you," Leonard smiled pleasantly.

"Oh this is going to be so great," Raj exclaimed gleefully, "I've always wanted to see Hawaii."

"You'll be working," Sheldon stated.

"I'll gladly work if I can do it on the beach!" Raj smiled.

"We have to get registered for the convention as well," Howard stated, "and decide on our costumes for the cosplay!"

"So Sheldon, will you do it?" Leonard asked and watched for a moment as Sheldon worked through the pros and cons of the idea.

"Do it for Leonard Nimoy!" Howard said almost begging.

"I shall do it!" Sheldon stated after an uncomfortably long silence had fallen among the friends, "I'll go where no Cooper has gone before!"

"Hurray!" Leonard, Raj and Howard exclaimed.


	4. Be My Justice League

**A/N: Here is another Five-O chapter for you. Hope you enjoy the geekyness that the team encounters. I can't wait for the show down with Sheldon! **

**As always, I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Be My Justice League.

With the case well behind them, Steve and Danny settled in for a lazy afternoon of paperwork. It was a rainy sort of beautiful day on the island of Oahu, but they still had a mass of paper work that needed to get filed, and so, to waist even more time and completely play up the fact that they had told each other it was to be a lazy day, Steve picked up his office phone, hit the button for the inner office connection and called Danny up.

"Hey, how's the paper work?" Danny asked as the phone rang and he looked through the semi closed office blinds toward his partner's office.

"I'm bored," Steve stated and leaned back in the tall backed office chair and rested his feet on the desk. "How's your paper work coming along?"

"About as quickly as yours," Danny laughed as he too did the same, leaned back in his chair and stared off out the window.

"Wow, Mr. Protocol isn't working?" Steve laughed.

"We said we were going to have a lazy day, I'd say this is pathetic more than lazy, as I can see you talking to me over the phone from across the hall." Danny laughed.

"What is Max doing here?" Steve asked suddenly as he saw the Medical Examiner walk through the double glass doors and right one through the office. "I don't think I've every seen him leave the lab unless he had to go to a crime scene. What would bring him out of his Bat Cave?"

"Beets me," Danny stated as he turned around to see that Charlie Fong was following close behind. "We're in big trouble, the geeks are converging on one another," he added as he peeked toward the Smart System and saw that Kono, Jenna and Chin had greeted the ME and the CSI brightly and enthusiastically.

"Should we investigate?" Steve asked.

"I think we're going to have to, Max just spotted me and waved…"

"Yeah he just caught me to." Steve sighed, hung up his phone and walked out of his office.

TBBT 5-0

"Hello Angels," Charlie Fong stated jokingly as Danny and Steve exited their offices at almost the same time.

"Oh hell no, I am not Farrah Fawcett," Danny stated, "Although Steve could be a really ugly Jaclyn Smith."

"Totally the wrong TV show," Steve added with a laugh, "we're more the CHiPs crew right here."

"Can we be serious for a moment?" Max asked, exasperation on his tone, "I am in crisis mode."

"Why what happened?" Danny asked serious now.

"I'm scoping out the competition for the physics fair and I'm sharing my day with a Doctor Sheldon Cooper from MIT." Max stated as he stepped in front of the smart computer and began typing away.

"Is that man wearing a full plaid suit?" Danny asked as his jaw hit the floor. "With a plaid tie?"

"Oh my god, I think he is," Kono stated and covered her mouth.

"That horrific," Jenna covered her face, "get it off the screen. The bad fashion is burning my retinas!"

"And I thought the Hawaii shirts were gaudy." Danny laughed

"Watch yourself Williams," Chin scolded.

"Please, focus!" Max stated.

"Sorry," the choir chimed and fell silent again.

"Doctor Cooper is a theoretical physics with a double PHD." Max explained.

"You've got him beet, what are you worried about?" Danny asked.

"He's bringing nearly the whole department from MIT, not that they will all be lecturing, but they were all involved in an expedition to the Arctic. They didn't come back with anything conclusive, but that's not the point, Dr. Cooper's research is legendary. The point is I'm all alone on this. I need your help." Max explained.

"What can we do?" Steve asked.

"You said you'd be my back up, so here's my plan." Max stated and began typing away again. "Jenna, I need you to compile a list of cases that I've provided my expertise on for Five-O and pull the ones that have the most scientific evidence. Chin you need to make the presentation look spectacular using all these fancy computers you've got here, I'm counting on you to make me look really good. Cooper has an engineer and two other Doctors as his back up. Kono, you and Charlie are going to back up my theoretical physics with the forensics of the cases." Max explained. "We need to extract all the physics from your work and make it mine!"

"And what are we doing?" Steve asked with a smile.

"You're the muscle. It's your job to make sure that we," Max pointed at the scientist and techies on the crew, "don't get mangled by bullies and people who think that just because we're geeks we can't stand up for ourselves."

"I'll kick anyone's ass who questions my science!" Kono stated.

"That stuff doesn't happen in academia!" Danny stated shaking his head.

"You'd be surprised," Charlie sighed, "A geek is a geek and we put off a kind of pheromone that just attracts the bullies."

"And it's not just at the university that we need you to protect us. SpectacuCon is full of crazies." Max added.

"Whoa, who said anything about SpectacuCon, Max?" Danny asked.

"You're my Justice League, you have to help me." Max stated.

"Can I be Superman?" Steve smiled.

"You don't want to be the Flash?" Max asked in shock.

"No, I want to be Superman!"

"Can we be serious here?" Danny asked shaking his head.

"You can't be Superman, Danny, I'm already Superman. You can be Batman." Steve smiled.

"I'm not being anyone!" Danny sighed. "Why do we have to back you up at a comic book convention?"

"Because I've been paired up with Doctor Cooper, which means I have to be able to entertain the guests from the mainland as well as lecture a full day with them and I've already been told for the MIT camp that SpectacuCon is on the roster because of Leonard Nimoy!" Max explained.

"Like Spock?" Steve asked excitedly.

"Yes, he's the Saturday key not speaker with William Shatner," Max explained.

"Captain Kirk?" Danny asked in shock.

"Yes." Max stated.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Danny smiled, "I'm in. Just tell me who I have to ruff up and I'll do it!" he added and cracked his knuckles.

"Danny are you a Trekkie?" Charlie asked in great surprise.

"I'll admit to being a fan of the original series," Danny smiled.

"See we're all geeks here," Steve smiled. "When do we get to meet out mainland counterparts?" he asked with a smile.

"We'll be picking up the MIT camp at the air port at fifteen hundred hours on Monday." Max explained, "So we don't have a lot of time to get out lecture prepped and ready to roll."

"And you were bored?" Danny smiled as he turned to his partner, "do you think the Governor can get us passes to meet Captain Kirk?"

"And Spock?" Steve smiled excitedly. "I'll get on the phone right now!"

"And you thought you were going to have to twist their arms to get them to SpectacuCon," Chin said to Max as Steve and Danny rushed off.

"This is proving to be easier then I had imagined. Let's hope they get along well with the MIT crew," Max stated and turned back to the smart system.


	5. Come Fly With Me

Chapter 5: Come Fly With Me

Sheldon and Leonard came down the four flights of stairs toward the lobby of their apartment building, their luggage dragging behind them sounding out a rhythmic thud as they pulled suit cases. Leonard was weighted down with equipment, two laptops, his suit case and a garment bag that he almost wore like a cape and a duffle bag. Sheldon pulled his suit case, his face was covered with a medical mask, his hands prepped and gloved for surgery as he wore bright green sterile scrubs over his favorite Friday Flash t-shirt.

"Good morning," Penny chimed as she saw the doctors appear at the final landing.

"Good morning Penny," Sheldon's eyes smiled behind the mask as Leonard was too winded to answer.

"Are you ready for a vacation?" Penny asked cheerfully as she took the garment bag and one of the lap tops from Leonard.

"It's not a vacation, Penny; it is going to be a complex discussion on the workings of the entire universe, primarily from my perspective, but with additives and anecdotal arguments from my entire team." Sheldon stated condescendingly, "this is a very important scientific endeavor and everyone is going to play a part." He said, smiling behind his mask.

"And what is my role?" Penny asked.

"You are our social ambassador," Sheldon smiled, "it's your job to make sure that those of us who do not understand the complexities of social protocol are assimilated into the Hawaiian culture and climate. You won't have to worry yourself too heavily about me, I'm quite certain I understand what I am getting into, but Leonard, Howard and particularly Raj, may have issues with the subtleties of the change in their social environment."

"Oh right," Penny smiled and exchanged an amused glance with Leonard, "and what about the comic book convention? I've packed a surprise cosplay, I think you'll like it Sheldon," she added with a sly grin.

"What is it?" Sheldon asked a worried tone in his voice.

"I can't tell you, that will ruin the surprise," Penny sang.

"You're going to participate in the cosplay, that's great!" Leonard asked excitedly.

"I'm about ready to participate in anything if it means I'm doing it in Hawaii," Penny smiled.

"Really, even if it means babysitting Doctor McCrazy Pants?" Leonard whispered into his girlfriend's ear as he motioned over his shoulder toward Sheldon.

"Even for that," Penny smiled, pecked Leonard on the cheek.

"Well let's get moving," Sheldon stated and motioned to the door, "get the door Leonard." He ordered and waited patiently unwilling to touch anything that might cause contamination.

Leonard sighed and moved forward.

TBBT 5-0

After picking up Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler, Penny expertly maneuvered her vehicle toward LAX to catch the dreaded flight that would take the friends, and working colleagues, on their island adventure, after convincing Sheldon of the benefits of the trip everything fell into place and the arrangements were made. Now all they needed was to meet up with the rest of their entourage and get Sheldon quietly settled onto the plane before he had time to change his mind, or pick up some unknown pathogen that would halt the excursion all together. Raj, Howard and Bernadette met the apartment crew at their gate and check onto the flight, where they were settled into the cabin in two rows of three, with the addition of one other aisle seat for Amy, right across from Penny.

Sheldon insisted on a window seat. His attire had caused many head to turn, but before long and with fussing from the flight staff to make sure that all his demands were met, Sheldon was settled in next to the window to watch the mainland fade away into the great expanses of the wild blue ocean.

"Six hours in a confined space with Professor Wack-a-Doodle," Penny whispered to Leonard, who sat between Sheldon and herself, as they watched Sheldon sanitize his arm rests and the cabin window with moist hand towelettes he had obtained from the flight crew.

"Leave him alone. If it keeps him quiet and well behaved then the flight will be pleasant." Leonard whispered and handed a magazine he had packed in his lap top bag for her.

"What is he listening too?" Penny asked noticing that Sheldon was contently humming to himself, oblivious to what was going on around him as he worked in his own little world.

"He had a recording of different train sounds," Leonard answered. "If he can't travel by train, he'll pretend he is, and so, for the next six hours, he'll lull himself to sleep with the gentle clickity-clack of wheels on rails."

"Awe, he is so messed up but just look at how happy he is!" Penny smiled as she watched Sheldon stare out the window as the plane taxied down the runway.

"Wee," Sheldon stated excitedly from behind his mask as the plane tilted and rose into the air. "This is going to be a very productive endeavor Leonard," he said pleasantly as he leaned back in his chair, rested his head on the plastic wrapped pillow he'd obtained and shut his eyes.

"Indeed it will be," Leonard smiled and turned to Penny. "We did it." he said, "We're off the ground and actually on our way to Hawaii!"

TBBT 5-0

Two and a half hours into the flight, Penny and Leonard could hear arguing coming from the seats ahead of them, then suddenly Raj turned around in his aisle seat ahead of Penny and handed his phone back to her with a pleading look crossing his face.

"Hello Dr. and Mrs. Koothrappali," Penny said pleasantly into the phone.

"Was this your idea?" Raj's mother asked as Raj flagged down one of the stewards and claimed some alcohol to loosen his tongue and calm his nerves.

"No ma'am, Raj is working. This is a business trip for the doctors of our group. I'm merely along to facilitate and protect them." Penny said honestly.

"Why couldn't he work from the university?" The father asked.

"Because it is a speaking engagement and Sheldon needs his primary researchers and colleagues with him. He wouldn't be going if the University of Hawaii would have permitted him to speak via Skype." Penny explained.

"I argued in vain," Sheldon piped up as he grabbed the phone from Penny, "it's a great hassle for me to fly," he added as he looked at the two Indian parents on Raj's iPhone. "I do dislike germs, very much, but we must do what we must for science."

"You see mommy, daddy, this is not a pleasure trip. I would not be going under any other circumstances," Raj whined as Sheldon turned the phone back to him.

"I just don't see how you can justify flying to Hawaii and not coming all the way home for your cousins wedding!" Mrs. Koothrappali scolded.

"I'm working Mommy," Raj whined.

"If we weren't on such a tight schedule, and Raj didn't have to be back in one week to lecture, he'd be on a flight from Honolulu to New Delhi but, it's just not possible at this time." Leonard piped in. "We have so much work to do."

"You see Mommy, I would if I could." Raj said sadly.

"Alright Rajesh, but next time you must come home," his father stated.

"I will daddy, I promise," Raj smiled, "but I must go, this is costing me too much money in the air plane; bye bye." He added and ended the call. "Sun, Sand and Surf here I come!" Raj stated happily as he pocketed his phone and returned to the comfort of his seat.


	6. The Islanders and the Mainlanders

**A/N: If you are a big bang theory fan you know how uncomfortable Sheldon is in cars. Steve's driving may not be the best for a person who is afraid of driving…**

**Enjoy**

**As always I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: The Islanders and The Mainlanders.

Danny sat in the passenger seat of the borrowed black SUV and flipped through a stack of potential cases as he waited, an ear piece discreetly hidden in his ear so he could still communicate with the other members of his team who were in other vehicles parked right behind them. Steve sat next him, in the driver's seat as they waited.

"How did we manage to get sucked into this?" Danny asked as he looked up once again from his papers and out at the busy terminal exit before him.

"We offered to help Max out," Steve stated.

"Yes by going to his lecture and roughing up anyone that might threaten him," Danny retorted, "how, then, did we become chauffeurs?"

"I guess it's because we are good friends," Steve sighed, "find anything interesting?"

"Nothing yet," Danny sighed, "possible kidnapping, double homicide might be interesting, but we'll wait to see what the autopsy tells us, or perhaps an island jump that some bonds men are looking for help on." He added as he flipped through the files.

"Look on the bright side, if we don't find a case we'll have lots of time to show the Mainlanders around the islands and give them a true taste of the Hawaiian hospitality," Kono stated from somewhere back in the other vehicles.

"We don't show Danny any Hawaiian hospitality," Steve joked, "what makes these people any different?"

"You're funny," Danny stated sarcastically.

"Danny's been here too long; he's one of us now." Kono laughed.

"I'm officially and islander?" Danny asked, "I don't know how I feel about that."

"Feel good," Steve laughed.

TBBT 5-0

Max had left his group of law enforcement officers behind, in the borrowed convoy of black HPD SUVs, taking only Charlie with him into the Terminal to meet the Californians who were set to arrive any moment. They passed through the airport without trouble, found the flight numbers and the arrival times and moved on to the gate to wait. When the flight finally taxied to the gate and the passengers began disembarking, Max began to fidget.

"Don't worry, we're going to be fine," Charlie whispered as men and women of all shapes and sizes began to arrive with gleeful and excited looks on every single face.

"What if they don't like us?" Max sighed. "Worse, what if we're not smart enough?"

"We'll make them like us," Charlie laughed, "or we'll have them thrown in jail."

"It's only for one week," Max reminded himself, "then I can go back to my lab and be the recluse that I am."

"I don't think you'll ever go back to being that man," Charlie laughed, "not with Steve and Danny around."

Max smiled as he turned to look at Charlie and saw the same excitement in his face as he was seeing the people that were arriving.

"Oh my god, look at that guy!" Charlie stated trying not to laugh as he discretely pointed into the crowd of arrivals toward a man dress in bright green scrubs and yelling at one of the greeters not to touch him.

"That's Doctor Cooper," Max sighed and lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Oh no!"

TBBT 5-0

Danny jumped as Steve reached over and hit him to get his attention.

"What?" Danny asked as he scanned the crowd of people that had started to exit the terminal. "Is that man in full medical scrubs?" he asked as he watched Max walk toward them with the new comers following behind. "Please, please don't let him be crazy!"

"Or contagious," Steve sighed as the back doors of the SUV were flung open and Max and his new colleague climbed in.

"Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams, this is Doctor Cooper," Max stated as everyone settled into each vehicle and Steve pulled the first SUV out into the road.

"Aloha," Steve stated as he looked into the rearview mirror into the back seat at the strange alien of a man who refused to remove his medical gear.

"Good to meet you sir," Sheldon stated pleasantly.

"Welcome to Hawaii," Danny added from his place as he passed a file back to Max.

"Thank you, Detective," Sheldon smiled, his eyes bright behind his mask. "Could you slow down please, the speed limit here is 50." He stated as he tapped Steve on the shoulder, "you are going very fast."

"I'm not going that fast," Steve stated but pulled back on the accelerator.

"Oh my dear sir, need I explain to you the mechanics and forces involved in the propulsion of this vehicle, thusly enlightening you on what the destruction of the impact would be on this automobile if you were not to slow down?" Sheldon asked.

"Don't waste your breath, he wont listen," Danny chuckled.

"May I ask why you're prepared for surgery, Doctor Cooper?" Steve asked trying to change the subject.

"I dislike germs," Sheldon answered, "and as I don't know what kinds of tropical diseases you may be carrying, I've decided on protecting myself."

A chuckle came over the ear pieces that only Steve and Danny could hear.

"Would you excuse us for a moment," Steve stated as he made eye contact in the rearview mirror with Sheldon.

"I don't see how that is possible," Sheldon stated. "We are all in this confined space together, where are you going to go?"

"Um, well, we're connected with the rest of our team," Steve stated and motioned to his ear, "and there seems to be an issue with the others. I just didn't want to seem rude and carry on a conversation with the others without being polite."

"Ah, yes, that would make sense. You are after all on duty I presume," Sheldon sighed and stared out the window.

"Yeah," Danny stated, "what's so funny Chin!" Danny asked, listened for a moment and then he and Steve shared a quick glance at one another.

"This isn't the way to the hotel," Max stated as Steve changed their direction and headed off into the heart of the city.

"No, apparently we have a request to take the mainlanders to a secure and sterile location first," Steve stated.

"Ah yes that would be convenient, good job Leonard." Sheldon smiled.

"Apparently it was Penny's idea," Danny stated and looked back at Sheldon over his shoulder.

"Oh Penny," Sheldon smiled.

"So where are we going?" Max asked.

"The Palace," Danny sighed.

"You have a Palace?" Sheldon asked with excitement, "is there a tower?"

"Um no," Steve stated trying not to laugh, "It was once the imperial palace for the king and queen of Hawaii. Now it's where our office is located, and just across the street is the police precinct, the Crime lab and the Coroners office."

"Charlie Fong suggested the Crime Lab as the sterile environment," Danny added, "so that you can decontaminate."

"How exciting," Sheldon stated and sat up straighter, "but please, slow down!"

Danny and Steve shared another shocked glance before Danny gestured that the doctor in the back seat was crazy and Steve threw his eyes back out onto the road before he could burst with laughter.


	7. Hitch A Ride

Chapter 7: Hitch a Ride.

Raj, Howard and Leonard followed Charlie to another waiting SUV as the ladies of the group were casually directed toward the third vehicle effectively dividing the Mainlanders between the Islanders and leaving Sheldon alone with the Alfa Males.

Charlie climbed into the passenger seat of the fleet vehicle piloted by Chin and they waited as the three other men assembled in the back after depositing their luggage in the back hatch.

"So this is it, solid ground and we've made it!" Howard said happily to his companions in the back seat.

"I can't believe it, Paradise!" Raj stated gleefully as he looked out the window at the terminal, "I'm wearing flowers and I don't care!" he added with a giggle and a jolly smile.

"Keep calm, things could still go terribly wrong," Leonard whispered.

"Oh no they wont we have a police escort!" Raj chimed. "We're like the most important people in the world!"

"Yeah and if Sheldon goes any more crazy then he already is, we can have him thrown in jail." Howard stated happily.

"We're not here to arrest anyone," Chin said from the driver's seat.

"Oh trust me; once you've met Sheldon, you may want too." Howard said seriously as he made eye contact with Chin in the rear view mirror.

"Sorry to be so rude," Charlie smiled, "Gentlemen this is Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly of Five-O. Chin, I'd like you to meet Doctor Rajesh Koothrappali, Howard Wolowitz and Doctor Leonard Hofstadter." He added as he moved from left to right across the back seat.

"Mr. Wolowitz, you're an engineer I believe, how do you get mixed up with all these doctors?" Chin asked to change the subject and to try and connect with the one person on the mainlander crew that he though he might actually have something in common with.

"They need me!" Howard stated proudly, "they work theoretically most of the time and I am just a 'hands on' kind of guy. If you haven't noticed, they are kinda geeks." He added with a whisper as he leaned between the two front seats.

"Hey, I work with lasers and design experiments!" Leonard protested.

"Who programmed your laser Leonard?" Howard asked.

"You did!" Raj cheered.

Leonard rolled his eyes.

"I've also worked for NASA and without me our team would have never been able to build a killer robot!" Howard stated proudly.

"NASA, wow, that is very impressive," Chin stated raising an eyebrow to his counterpart in the front seat.

"Yes, maybe you've heard of the Wolowitz zero gravity waste disposal unit." Howard stated proudly.

"It's a space toilet," Leonard added jokingly.

Chin tried to stifle a laugh.

"Do you think we can go to the international telescope?" Raj asked hopefully.

"The institute is on the big island, but McGarrett can fly so he may be able to take you up to Mauna Kea." Chin smiled. "It all depends on time."

"Oh goodie!" Raj smiled, "this trip is going to be so great!"

TBBT 5-0

"Good Afternoon Ladies," Amy stated as she slid across the seat of the third and final vehicle of the convoy.

"Aloha!" Kono and Jenna chimed together.

"Well isn't this interesting," Amy added as Penny slid in beside her and Bernadette followed filling the car with estrogen. "It would seem we've expanded out social sphere and gained two additional females. Tell me, how is it for you working in a male dominated profession and having been separated from the herd in this manner?" she asked as she tapped Jenna on the shoulder.

"Um, well I guess I never thought of it like that," Jenna stated nervously as she looked at Kono. "Usually we do everything together and we do have ear pieces that connect us with the rest of our team." She added and pulled the little device out of her inner ear to show it off.

"Interesting," Amy said flatly.

"We're tough," Kono stated with a smile, "and we have something the boys don't have."

"Estrogen?" Amy asked.

"Well yeah, that, and mad skills," Jenna smiled. "Plus none of them will mess with Kono because she'll take their heads off with a swift round house kick."

"And Jenna can tell when you're lying," Kono added, "She's CIA."

"We are a force to be reckoned with." Jenna stated.

Kono laughed, but agreed, "It's a lot better with another woman around, but our team is a family," she smiled, "there is much respect."

"That's so nice!" Penny stated happily.

"So, not to sound rude or anything, but who are you?" Bernadette asked sweetly.

"Oh, I'm Jenna and this is Kono and we work with Max for Five-O." Jenna stated.

"So nice to meet you, I'm Penny, this is Amy and Bernadette."

"Hello," Bernadette smiled as Jenna turned around in her seat and looked back.

"What is Five-O?" Amy asked seriously.

"It's a special task force designed by the governor to take care of high profile cases and clean up the crime in Hawaii," Kono answered.

"So you are both cops?" Penny asked.

"I'm an Analyst, CIA, and Kono is an officer yes," Jenna explained.

"Interesting," Amy said skeptically, "and how do you feel about that?" she asked.

"Good, I guess," Jenna answered awkwardly.

"Don't mind Amy," Penny stated happily, "she's just trying to figure out how your brain works to see if she can replicate the results."

"Oh Bestie, you do pay attention!" Amy cried with admiration.

"Amy and Bernadette have come here as part of the team to work with Doctor Cooper. They are both scientists, and I'm an actress!" Penny stated happily.

"Wow," Jenna gasped, "have you been in anything we'd know?"

"Commercials mostly," Penny smiled.

"For Hemorrhoids," Amy added.

An awkward silence fell.

"So what about you Amy; do you work at the university with the other doctors?" Kono asked.

"No, I'm a neurobiologist. I work for a private lab, as does Bernadette. She is a Microbiologist. We deal with more practical works then our male counterparts."

"Yeah, Amy explains why they think the way they think and I'm currently working on a project to end erectile dysfunction." Bernadette stated cheerfully.

"Wow," Jenna stated more in shock then awe.

"Yeah, its interesting work, but my real passion is for diseases." Bernadette smiled.

"Speaking of which it sounds like there is an issue in the lead vehicle," Jenna stated as she touched her ear to hear better from the speaker.

"Is Sheldon in that car?" Penny asked.

"It would seem so," Kono sighed.

"There will always be a problem. He needs a place where he can be sterilized." Penny stated. "Do you have a medical center or office of the CDC where he can indulge his OCD?" she asked.

"Charlie has a sterilization shower at the crime lab." Kono answered, "For contamination purposes!" she scolded as she caught the teasing look in Jenna's eyes.

"Kono and Charlie, really?" Penny asked gleeful of the gossip.

"No!" Kono stated.

_Yes _Jenna nodded.

"We've infiltrated the social sphere already!" Amy stated proudly, "good for you Kono!"

"We are working colleagues!" Kono stated but blushed.

"Right, colleagues," Bernadette smiled.

"Take us to the crime lab and avoid the drama, for now." Penny stated playfully.

Kono relayed the message forward and the convoy veered off to the center of Honolulu.


	8. The Battlestar Known as Galactica

Chapter 8: The Battlestar Known as Galactica

Steve pulled into the Palace parking lot, followed by the other three vehicles and watched as one by one the mainlanders disembarked and walked, as if draw magically, across the lawn toward the statue of King Kamehameha I. The Five-O stopped together, and stared for a moment, and then walked over to join the newcomers who had gathered at the base of the statue and we already trying to take photos of each other.

"He's scary," Raj said as he hung back by the Five-Os.

"He threw his enemies off a cliff, he should be scary," Chin said proudly.

"McGarrett would do the same thing, but if there isn't a cliff to be had, for convenience sake, then he'll settle for a roof top." Danny joked.

Raj looked fearfully from Danny to Chin and then his eyes fell on the towering Navy SEAL. He pointed, speechlessly, at McGarrett and received a nod from Danny and Chin. His eyes grew wide as Steve smirked at him and Raj quickly jumped forward toward the rest of his friends without saying another word.

"Wanna bet his mutism now encompasses Navy SEALs as well as women?" Leonard asked Penny jokingly.

"He's mute?" Kono asked with something like concern and compassion on her voice.

"Only when speaking to women," Penny smiled, "but only until he gets some liquor in him, and then he can talk to you but he'll be obnoxious."

"Oh my goodness, that's so sad," Kono stated.

"Selective Mutism?" Danny asked as he looked at Raj and the cowering man nodded sadly.

"How does that happen?" Steve asked, "Can you teach it to Danny? He needs to be selectively mute, especially in the car."

"Watch it!" Danny scolded.

Raj cowered and ducked behind Howard and Bernadette.

"May I say, I'm not at all afraid to speak to women," Howard smiled as he walked up to Kono, proudly flashing what little charm he believed he had, "and you are by far the most beautiful Cylon I've ever beheld!"

"Howard!" Bernadette scolded sounding more like Mrs. Wolowitz then her cute, sweet, self.

"What did you call me?" Kono asked defensively as she balled her fists.

"Oh no, here we do," Leonard sighed as Penny gasped.

"What just happened?" Danny asked waiting for the first punch to be thrown.

"Did no one warn him not to mess with prettiest member of Five-O?" Steve asked.

"What did you call me?" Kono asked again as she grabbed Howard by the front of the shirt.

"I'm sorry," Howard coward, "please don't hurt me."

"He called you a Cylon," Max stated, "but I can assure you, Mr. Wolowitz, that officer Kalakaua has never assaulted her commanding officer, nor has she occupied a position on the crew of the Battlestar know as Galactica!" he added mechanically as if the conversation was as common and as literal as anything else they might encounter.

"I'd like to see her kick your ass," Danny joked as he turned to his partner again.

"What the hell is a Cylon?" Kono asked still very much offended.

"An Alien Robot," Max stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh dear God!" Danny sighed and covered his eyes with his hand.

Steve tried to cover his laughter, but couldn't, "Kono you're an alien robot, that explains a lot!" he joked.

"You called me an alien Robot?" Kono practically shrieked as she released Howard and moved toward Steve.

"A very beautiful, evil, alien Robot," Howard stated trying to back peddle, more afraid of the woman with a gun, over his extremely angry fiancé.

"Howard!" Bernadette scolded again.

"Steven!" Kono echoed Bernadette as she faces off with her commanding officer.

"We're all going to be thrown off a cliff now," Leonard sighed.

Raj coward in fear while Sheldon continued to stare at the statue and Penny sighed. Steve held up his hands in defeat to Kono's advances, while Charlie stood back laughing hysterically at the misunderstanding and Max rang his hands together nervous that things had taken a turn for the worst already.

"Alright, calm down!" Penny stated after feeling like the confrontation had come to its head and Howard had dug himself his own grave. "Here is what we are going to do," she stated and pulled Howard away from Kono and Bernadette. "Howard you are going to shut your mouth right now and not say another word that is going to end you in jail or in the dog house, do you understand what I am saying to you?" she asked.

Howard nodded but tried to protest.

"No talking!" Penny shrieked in his face causing him to fall silent, "adopt a selective form of mutism, like Raj, and keep your life!"

"Yes ma'am," Howard replied and looked at his feet.

"Alright, Raj," Penny stated as she left Howard's side and walked over to the cowering Indian, "Commander McGarrett is not going to hang you off a roof, or throw you off a cliff, that is just a persona he puts on to scare his fugitives. In polite society, that kind of behaviour is absurd." She said as she pushed Raj toward Steve, forcing the smaller man out of his comfort zone.

"See, told you it wasn't right!" Danny whispered to his partner.

"Tell him you aren't going to hurt him," Penny said as she looked pleadingly at McGarrett.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Doctor Koothrappali." Steve stated awkwardly.

"How hard was that, for you?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Steve scolded.

Penny rolled her eyes.

"Leonard, you are going to go with Max and Charlie and take Sheldon to decontaminate, while the rest of us explore and let Five-O get back to whatever business they may be dealing with." Penny finished her division of tasks. "We will meet back here in one hour; at which time the Five-Os will take us to the hotel and everyone can have a nice calm evening."

"Well done Penny, I like this plan!" Sheldon smiled behind his mask.

"Sheldon take this with you and make sure you put lots of it on, sweetie," Penny smiled and pulled a bottle of sunscreen out of her bag. "Leonard, make sure he puts that on!" she ordered.

"Yes dear," Leonard sighed and walked off with Max, Charlie and Sheldon.

"Well done bestie, crisis averted!" Amy smiled and clapped her hands.

"I do what I can with what little I have to work with," Penny sighed sarcastically.

"So are you like the mother of the geniuses?" Danny asked when order had been restored.

"They may be geniuses, but they never made it through grade school socially," Penny sighed.

"Neither did McGarrett," Danny stated with a laugh.

Steve back handed his partner upside the head.

"Clearly, neither have you," Penny sighed.

Danny's jaw hit the ground.

"Ha!" Steve laughed and turned to head back to the office.


	9. It's A Wonderful World

**A/N: Hello, I hope you've enjoyed this three chapter update. I am trying very hard to think up a case for Five-O that our resident geniuses may help out with. It's all to come shortly, and a visit from Sheldon's arch nemesis! But you'll just have to wait for that.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**As always, I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: It's a Wonderful World.

Sheldon walked out of the crime lab divested of his medical scrubs; his arms, legs and face white with sunscreen as he wore a hideously tacky pair of bright blue sunglasses and smiled up at the very inviting Hawaiian sky.

"You know, Leonard, I rather like Hawaii." Sheldon smiled pleasantly as Leonard joined him, his arms full of Sheldon's gear.

"Why is that?" Leonard sighed as he looked across the road and found the three women of their group sitting at a picnic table, under a giant palm tree but Howard and Raj had disappeared.

"Because they all seem quite content to worship at the feet of super heroes; I mean just look at that statue. Is King Kamehameha the first not what we would consider a man of super strength and power?" Sheldon asked as they crossed the street.

"I guess you could look at it that way," Leonard answered contemplatively.

"And doesn't this Five-O task force, with their general knowledge of good and evil and their station as protectors of the meek seem like a band of do-gooders and justice seekers?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes," Leonard answered.

"Well then we might draw the conclusion, Leonard, that we're stepped right into our very own comic book world! Isn't it exciting?" Sheldon asked gleefully.

"I suppose," Leonard sighed.

"Oh Leonard!" Sheldon cried and shot his friend a look of haughty derision. "Where is your sense of adventure, of wonder and awe, we have been introduced into a new social group that consists of Superman, The Flash, Batman and Wonder Woman. Alive and in the flesh, they are here before us. Don't you see it? With their side kicks, the doctors that solve their cases, we could save live. We could be apart of their team, Leonard!"

"We've only been in Hawaii for a little under two hours and you've already drawn these conclusions. What if they don't want your help, Doctor Evil, what will you do then?" Leonard asked rolling his eyes.

"I'm not the only one to draw these conclusions," Sheldon stated his feeling hurt, "I dare say everyone has drawn this conclusion, Leonard." He added as they neared the picnic table, "Penny, I'd like your opinion." He added crestfallen as he looked at the pretty blond before him.

"I'll give it gladly, Sheldon, if you apply some more sunscreen to your ears. You've missed a spot and I haven't had time to buy you a hat just yet." Penny smiled trying to cheer him up.

"Why thank you Penny," Sheldon stated as he perked up and took the sunscreen back from Leonard.

"What's your question?" Penny asked as she remained pleasantly seated at the table.

"I've already drawn my own conclusions about Hawaii, and I'm curious as to whether or not anyone else has come to the same conclusion."

"You think Hawaii is like a comic book and that Kamehameha is a superhero in his own right, just as Five-O are the Justice League." Penny stated smiling.

"I do indeed Penny!" Sheldon stated excitedly. "You see, Leonard, my hypothesis is correct!"

"Aren't you glad you came?" Bernadette asked as Sheldon admired the statue once more.

"Indeed I am!" Sheldon smiled.

"Where are Raj and Howard?" Leonard asked as he sat down at the table with the ladies.

"They've decided to familiarize themselves with Five-O and how things are run within the task force," Amy explained. "They want to feel like apart of the team, as many males of our genus do."

"Yeah and we've decided to enjoy the sun and wait out here for you," Bernadette added.

"Leonard, I want to learn about Five-O!" Sheldon whined. "I want to be one of the boys in blue!"

"Then go find Howard and Raj," Leonard stated.

"Come with me," Sheldon stated fearfully, "McGarrett scares me a little and you need to be my back up." He added sounding more like a child then his brilliant self.

"Awe, don't be afraid of McGarrett," Penny cooed as she stood and put a hand on Sheldon's shoulder, "He's not going to hurt you, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Sheldon asked sheepishly.

"Yes, sweetie, I am!" Penny stated with a kind smile, "Leonard, take him to play with the big boy, now!" she ordered.

"Fine!" Leonard sighed and he and Sheldon walked off across the grounds toward the main entrance and the secret lair of their new favorite superheroes.


	10. Can We Help?

**A/N: I love being a geek. Welcome to my geeky wonderful world! Finally, my mind has picked up on a case and this story can go somewhere! Hope you enjoy it!**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**And I did like Jenna, so she is staying in my story.**

Chapter 10: Can We Help?

Sheldon and Leonard walked through the Imperial Palace filled with awe to be in such a prestigious building and slowly found their way to the Five-O office space.

"Just look at it Leonard," Sheldon whispered from just beyond the glass double doors, "isn't it beautiful?" he sighed as his eyes fell on all the technology and the working law officers.

"It really is," Leonard admitted as he scanned the crowed of people and found Howard and Raj huddled with Chin Ho and Kono.

Sheldon and Leonard opened the doors slowly, not wanting to interrupt, but were waved forward by the group of geeks who were pleasantly occupied before them.

"You need to take a look at this!" Howard stated as he motioned to the smart table and the central intelligence environment of the Five-O bullpen.

"It's magnificent!" Sheldon gasped as he hesitated before placing his hands on the smart table.

"It keeps us connected with everything, even things we're not supposed to be connected with but have hacked into," Chin smiled proudly, "and it works like a multi computer; running multiple programs, databases and linking all of our tablets, phones and surveillance equipment together and to our crime lab."

"Wow, the cloud!" Sheldon and Leonard gasped in awe.

"It's a little more advanced then cloud technology, but it's pretty special." Kono laughed.

"What are you working on now?" Sheldon asked as he eyed the monitors around him.

"Nothing at the moment, these are all back ups of previous cases and scenarios for your enjoyment," Chin smiled.

"Yeah ballistics simulations, facial recognition software, inter links to all of the law enforcement radio frequencies on the islands and maps of the University of Hawaii, Oahu campus." Kono explained as she moved from monitor to monitor.

"It's like a virtual tour in real-time!" Raj whispered in Leonard's ear.

"We were scoping out the physics department layout without even being on the location. Kono can hack the hall monitors on the campus grid giving up full access from this location, without leaving a virtual trail." Howard stated excitedly while Raj nodded and smiled, "Kono is that good!" He added and wrapped his arm around her should.

"I told you no touching Howard!" Kono scolded.

"Sorry."

"Wow, who needs a virtual presence device when you can simply access the grid?" Sheldon asked in amazement.

"For the record, I didn't hack this system, we just have that kind of access here at Five-O," Kono smiled and mimed shining her nails on her lapel.

"Wow!"

"But you have been prone to the occasional hacking!" Chin laughed, "She is pretty deadly when we do need a hacker," he added praisefully.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," Kono smiled much to the excitement and awe of the geniuses.

"Why couldn't you be attracted to a girl with this kind of smarts and access?" Sheldon asked as he eyed Leonard suspiciously, "we'd rule the world with Kono, but you had to go for Penny; an actress!"

"She's taking good care of us, Sheldon, give her a break!" Leonard scolded.

"Alright play time is over!" Steve stated as he and Danny rushed into the bullpen followed by a breathless Jenna Kaye.

"What do you got for us Boss?" Kono asked and swiped the system clean as the mainland geeks stepped back and cowered against the wall in silence.

"Double homicide," Steve stated, placed his phone on the table and watching as the developing case spread itself out over the monitors.

"Cool!" came a whispered exclamation of praise from the gallery of geeks.

"Max and Charlie have headed out to the scene, at the Governor's mansion. We'll be getting crime scene shots momentarily, but the Governor has IDed the first victim as the financial advisor to his campaign." Steve explained.

"Who found the bodies?" Kono asked.

"The governor's chief of staff."

"Do we have any idea who the other victim is?" Chin asked as he typed away at the smart table and brought up a personal file on the Governor's financial advisor.

"No clue, we know it's a female in her later to mid thirties, but the governor does not recognize her!" Steve explained.

The smart system started to flash to life as photos were uploaded from Charlie's camera to the Skynet file system and a gasp arose from the mainlanders as the images began to appear.

"Maybe you guys should wait outside if this is too graphic for you," Danny sighed as he watched the shock developing in the eyes of the civilians.

"Its not that it's graphic," Leonard said sadness taking over where shock had once appeared, "we know that woman!" he stated as he pointed at the photo of the second victim.

"That is Doctor Amelia Von Hallstead. She's only the worlds most renowned, up and coming, mathematician and theoretical physicist. She's like our King Kamehameha!" Howard explained, "We worship at her feet."

"I had no idea Amelia was supposed to be in Hawaii!" Leonard stated in sheer shock.

"She's not! She's supposed to be in Switzerland!" Sheldon stated, "She's the leading research scientist for the CERN's Large Hadron Collider. She runs that program!"

"Maybe she's on vacations," Leonard stated, "Hawaii is kinda the place to come for that sort of thing!"

"Well now she's dead and we have to find out why," Steve stated striking fear into the hearts of the geeks and silencing their argumentative back and forth.

"You must avenge her!" Sheldon cried his voice filled with angst and appall.

"We will, it's kinda what we do," Steve stated impatiently and turned back to his team. "Jenna, get everything you can on Doctor Von Hallstead. Maybe she was the real target. Use the physicists and their expertise as your sounding board, if they are willing to cooperate." Steve dished out ordered, pointing at the four shocked bystanders, and the gallery of scientists nodded their agreement.

"Welcome to the team," Jenna smiled and ushered the shocked men toward her work station.

"Chin, you and Kono are on the financial advisor. Find me who was backing this campaign and why Von Hallstead was working with our victim." Steve ordered and motioned toward Danny, "you and I are going to talk to the Governor. Keep us posted," he added, over his shoulder, to the cousins and headed toward the door.

"You think it's a good idea to get the geniuses involved?" Danny asked skeptically as he rushed after Steve.

"What do you know about Doctor Von Hallstead and the CERNs Collider?" Steve asked in the form of an answer.

"Nothing," Danny admitted, "I have no idea what the hell CERNs is!"

"Neither do I but those guys seem to," Steve stated, "I'm just taking advantage of the resources that have fallen into our laps! Besides, they pose a good question. Why was the Doctor in Hawaii, and why was she murdered?" he asked.

"I guess we have to find that out," Danny sighed and followed his partner toward the awaiting Camaro.


	11. Vacation On Hold

**A/N: So I need ideas as to what the girls can do while Five-O and the geniuses solve the case… any suggestions?**

Chapter 11: Vacation on Hold.

Penny, Amy and Bernadette watched from their place at the picnic table as the two lead Five-Os fell into the bright silver Camaro, not one of the black SUVs they had arrived in, and sped away from the Palace. They seemed to be in a great hurry.

"Well that can't mean good things for your well established plan, Bestie," Amy stated as she followed her best friends line of sight.

"Should we go inside and investigate?" Bernadette asked sweetly.

"No, here come our boys now," Penny stated as Raj, Howard, Sheldon and Leonard marched out of the Palace, led by Jenna, and found their way to the line of black SUVs.

"What's going on?" Penny asked as she sprinted across the lawn and reached the parking lot.

"We're on the case!" Sheldon stated proudly as he threw open the back hatch of one of the vehicles and started rummaging around in his luggage, "official members of Five-O," he added gleefully. "We're their geek squad!"

"Careful," Jenna warned, "it's not that easy to get yourself inducted into the ranks!"

"What is he talking about?" Penny gasped as she addressed Jenna.

"Five-O has requested the expertise of these fine scientists for a case that has just opened up," Jenna explained as vaguely as she could without giving any particulars, as she shot the men a look of warning.

"We're helping," Howard stated excitedly as he pulled his laptop free from his luggage.

"Howard, be careful! You're not built for law enforcement!" Bernadette said with worry and anxiety written all over her face.

"I have to do what I have to do. It's in the name of justice. I have to help!" Howard stated and kissed his woman.

"Oh my hero!" Bernadette swooned.

"Oh my God!" Penny sighed.

"Alright Doctors, and Howard, lets get back to work!" Jenna stated trying not to laugh at the sheer absurdity of the situation.

"What should we do?" Amy asked calmly as she pointed at the women, "I'm a scientist too, as is Bernadette."

"This is a physics matter," Sheldon stated haughtily, "you ladies better just enjoy Hawaii while we work!" he added and moved to return to the Palace and the inner sanctum of the Five-Os world.

"The beach is only four blocks that way," Jenna added trying to ease the growing anger in the eyes of all the ladies before her.

"That doesn't help us," Penny stated angrily, "we have to check into the hotel and the boys need to eat something soon or Sheldon will get cranky!"

Jenna hesitated for a moment before pulling her keys from her pocket, "I'll set the GPS in this vehicle so that you can go and check into your hotel, and then come back. By then, maybe we'll have something concrete to go on and you can have the boys back."

"Or you could get take out for us," Leonard said sheepishly as he hugged his laptop close to his chest.

"Brilliant idea Leonard," Sheldon stated as he came back toward the group. "Penny, its Thai food day!" he smiled pleasantly, "now if you'll excuse us, two people are dead and we need to figure out why!" he added excitement written in his every move as he grabbed Leonard by the sleeve and marched him back toward the building.

"How am I supposed to find Thai food when I don't even know where I am?" Penny sighed as the keys were dropped into her hands.

"That is also already in the GPS!" Jenna smiled, "Danny loves dumplings. Steve, Kono and Chin will eat anything and I'm always up for Pad Thai!" she added and pushed a wad of money into Penny's hands.

Penny, Bernadette and Amy watched in shock as Howard and Raj rushed after Sheldon and Leonard, leaving three vehicles with mountains of luggage open and ready for the girl's attention.

"So what, we're the moving crew now?" Penny asked angrily.

"I'm really sorry," Jenna sighed trying to make the girls feel better, but seeing the discontent in all the faces only made her feel worse. "I'm sure everyone would really appreciate lunch." She smiled apologetically and rushed after the boys.

"So much for our beautiful vacation," Bernadette sighed.

"Screw that, I'm not going to let them ruin my Hawaiian adventure. Come on we have work to do and the beach is waiting only four blocks away!" Penny stated as she began loading up the one SUV that Jenna had given them permission to drive. "The sooner we can get this over with, the sooner we can ditch out and have a beautiful girl's adventure on the white sand beaches of Waikiki!"


	12. Down To Business

**A/N: and for all you H50 fans that are only reading for that, here is the beginning of a case, as investigated by Danny and Steve! Enjoy!**

**I'll catch you in the next update! Thank you so much for reading!**

Chapter 12: Down to Business

Steve and Danny pulled into the rounded drive of the Governors mansion to find it a buzz with activity. CSI were on the scene with the coroner and more police vehicles then were imaginable.

"I'm having some serious déjà view!" Danny sighed, "The only difference was last time it was you being arrested."

"Don't remind me," Steve smirked as the Governor himself crossed the yellow caution tape and marched toward them.

"This is too close for comfort!" Lieutenant Governor Denning stated angrily.

"Get used to it," Danny sighed, "you put a target on your back the moment you took the position as Governor."

"What can you tell us about the victims?" Steve asked as he rolled his eyes at Danny.

"Doctor Melbourne was in charge of finances for my campaign in the coming election." Denning answered.

"He's a doctor?" Danny asked.

"Yes, he has a PHD in business relations and financial services."

"And who is backing you for this election?" Steve asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm still trying to clean up the mess left by the previous administration. There is still a state to be run, and a lot of dirty dealings that went on with the previous governor. More is coming to light as we speak and I'm expected to prove to the people of Hawaii that I am worthy of running the state? I just can't keep track of everything." Denning complained.

"So, speculatively, Doctor Melbourne could have been making deals to finance your campaign, just as Governor Jameson had done in previous years?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"I hope not," Denning stated angrily.

"I want copies of Melbourne's records, all of them," Steve said, "and access to his phone records, his office, and anything else you may have given him reign over."

"You don't need to ask for those, you've got access to them already," Denning retorted.

"I'm not going to shoot myself in the foot on this," Steve shrugged, "you want me to be held accountable, I'll make sure you give me permission for my every move, especially when it involves your staff."

"Just do your job, McGarrett!"

"What about Doctor Von Hallstead?" Danny asked trying to change the subject.

"Who?" Denny asked.

"The female victim is a world renowned physicist." Steve answered.

"I didn't even know she was here," Denning stated, "if that is who Melbourne was meeting with this morning he had heightened security. I did authorize that, but I never knew who he was meeting with. I assumed it was for the campaign. That is his primary focus as of right now."

"Why would a physicist be backing your campaign?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea," Denning sighed.

"Well, Governor, you need to get someone on your campaign ASAP, and we need to view the crime scene," Steve stated, "where can we find the bodies."

"In the south wing," Denning answered.

"Come on Steve, we have work to do," Danny stated and moved toward the caution tape and the scene of the crime, trying very hard to get a glowering Steve away from a ever brewing Lieutenant Governor. "You know he doesn't like you right?"

"I don't like him much either," Steve hissed as he marched onward.

"I would have never guessed!" Danny rolled his eyes.

5-0 TBBT

Steve and Danny found Max and Charlie huddled over one of the bodies as they entered the crime scene.

"What's the verdict Max?" Danny asked as he looked down at the face of the female victim.

"Cause of death is blunt force trauma," Max stated and motioned toward the impact area.

"From what we can deduce, she struggled against her captor. We lifted epithelial cells from under her fingernails. I also found residue on her blouse from the gunshots that killed our male victim," Charlie explained. "I imagine that the captor had his arm around the female, fired two shots into the male victim behind the desk and then struck the female with the butt of his gun, twice, and dropped her to the ground. She hemorrhaged and died while the assailant fled."

"You'll run the epithelial for DNA?" Danny asked.

"Already on its way to the lab," Charlie smiled.

"Any idea why they were attacked?" Steve asked as he moved around the office.

"The additional security didn't hear anything, they are all waiting for questioning, but, from what we've gathered, they were dismissed by the male victim, after the majority of the meeting had taken place. And they didn't return until the chief of staff raised the alarm." Charlie explained.

"No one heard the gunshots?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"No one is claiming to have heard them," Charlie answered.

"Something's fishy," Danny stated, "why heighten security, just to send them away?"

"Maybe someone on the security team is lying," Charlie suggested.

"Everybody lies," Max added.

"Alright Doctor House, whatever you say," Danny smirked.

"Maybe the meeting was over, business wise, and it was pleasure time," Steve smirked.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Danny asked skeptically.

"No, there has to be something else." Steve sighed.

"There is a void on the desk; probably where the male victim had his computer." Charlie stated, "It's gone now but I'm printing the desk and I've sent a stack of files to the lab for analysis. They were found taped to the underside of the second desk drawer."

"That sounds a little suspicious," Danny stated.

"That's why I looked there," Charlie smiled.

"I'm finished documenting the scene, I'm going to move the bodies now," Max stated as he stood and towered over the female victim.

"You recognize her don't you, Max" Danny asked.

"It has me so very puzzled," Max answered, "Why was Doctor Amelia Von Hallstead here? If it were for vacation, why would she be meeting with Melbourne? If it wasn't for vacation, which I find to be the more plausible explanations; because Doctor Von Hallstead was known for her obsessive compulsive behaviour toward her work. She didn't take vacations. So there must be another reason for her visit to Hawaii, what is that reason?"

"These are the questions we're trying to answer." Danny said as Steve turned his attention to a book case directly across from the desk.

"Did you see this?" Steve asked as he pointed at a framed photograph.

"What is that?" Danny asked as he looked past the victim at the equipment in the back ground.

"Want to bet that is the CERNs Large Hadron Collider?" Steve asked and picked up the picture.

"Our Mainland geek squad should be able to verify that," Danny smiled.

"I can tell you that it is," Max stated casually.

"I'm more interested in this guy," Steve stated motioning to the unknown male in the photograph.

"They look pretty cozy together," Charlie commented on the proximity of the two men posing for the picture.

"We'll run him through facial, see if we come up with anything," Danny stated.

"Send us whatever you find," Steve stated, the photograph still in his hands, as he turned to the two scientists in the room, "Danny, you and I have to head back to the Bat Cave to see if Alfred had figured anything out, and we're taking this photo with us."

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" Danny asked with a sigh.

"Do you know how to have any fun?" Steve scoffed and walked out of the office.

"Why, Amelia, did you come here?" Max asked the ashen face of the female victim.

"We'll figure it out," Charlie sighed as he walked to the medical examiners side. "Here, I'll help you move the bodies," he added sadly and Max accepted the gesture of camaraderie.

"It's such a waste of a brilliant mind," Max sighed and carried on with his side of the investigation.


	13. Connect The Doctors

**A/N: This story has been playing tricks on me. I owe much of my musings to DestinChild, she's been simply wonderful in helping me carry on with this story and her ideas are amazing and so funny! I owe most of this to her and her encouragement! **

Chapter 13: Connect the Doctors

Sheldon stared plaintively at the crime scene photos that had appeared on the monitors around the Five-O bullpen. It hadn't taken long for Chin to explain the workings of the system to the geeks, before moving off to continue with the investigation. Bells and whistles announced often that new material was arriving in the police SkyFile as the group of geniuses worked to piece together the puzzles present before them.

In the back corner, seated around a metal table were the other members of the mainland team, working diligently at their computers, the soft clicking of the keys the only sound over the hum of the electronics as Sheldon pondered the pictures as they arrived.

"Is everything alright Doctor Cooper?" Jenna asked as she left her place at the Smart Table and moved to stand next to him.

"It just seems like such a shame," Sheldon sighed.

"Cases such as these are always very difficult to handle," Jenna stated compassionately as she watched the genius before her. "Even when you work on them all the time, it just doesn't get any easier."

"You misunderstand me Agent Kaye," Sheldon stated, "I'm musing that it is utterly shameful to fall victim to ones on physiology," he stated and Jenna looked at him with great confusion before turning toward the others for clarification.

"What Sheldon is trying to say is that he is trying to come to terms with the frailty of the human body," Leonard said from his place at the table and Jenna nodded her understanding. "Everyone dies, it's natural, but why the body fails is always a mystery."

"To think Doctor Von Hallstead was one of the most beautiful minds of out generation. A true genius, and yet the brain is so fragile. Her brain is what betrayed her body. It was both her strength and her weakness; it is almost paradoxical." Sheldon mused. "All the information stored in that gray matter; betrayed by a blow to the cranium!"

"It is certainly an injustice," Jenna agreed as Chin exited his office and entered into the metaphorical cloud of genius that had settled in the bullpen.

"Steve sent over this image. Does anyone recognize this other man?" Chin asked as he opened the SkyFile drive and the photo of the photograph appeared on one of the screens. "The first man is out victim, the financial advisor." He added.

"That is the Large Hadron Collider in the background," Leonard stated as Raj nodded.

"So they've been to Geneva." Howard added as he came forward, with Raj following closely behind him. "I think I've seen that man before," Howard added as Raj whispered in his ear. "He says he believes that man is a technician with the international telescope located on the big island."

"Do you have a name?" Chin asked as he began typing at the Smart Table and Raj shook his head in the negative.

"Do you think Doctor Von Hallstead was here to see the telescope?" Sheldon asked with a tone of condescension, "that is utterly preposterous. Why would she do that? She has far greater equipment in Switzerland!"

"We are not making any speculations about Doctor Von Hallstead," Chin stated as images flew around the room to different monitors, and suddenly a dial tone could be heard somewhere in the space, followed by McGarrett's voice. "Your mystery man is Doctor Albert Myers. He checked into the Hilton Waikiki two days ago. He's originally from the mainland, but works for NASA at the international telescope on the big island. He seems to be a leading researcher over there."

"Can you tell me if he was here to meet Doctor Melbourne?" Steve asked.

"I don't have that information at this time," Chin answered. "You could ask him yourself."

"Thanks Chin, we're on it!" McGarrett stated and the call ended.

"Alright, find connections between Doctor Amelia Von Hallstead, Doctor Albert Myers and Doctor David Melbourne. It shouldn't be much harder then finding a needle in a hay stack." Chin ordered as the four geniuses gathered around staring at the bio of the scientist in charge of the international telescope.

"I'd use a magnet," Sheldon mused.

"For what?" Howard asked.

"To find the needle in the haystack," Sheldon answered.

"Just get to work Sheldon," Leonard sighed as Jenna and Chin left them alone.


	14. I Am Batman

**A/N: I have to tell you that I can't take much credit for this chapter. DestinChild pretty much gave me the idea for it and I just ran with it. It's hilarious and it's hers!**

Chapter 14: I Am Batman

"What are you smiling at?" Danny asked from his place in the passenger seat of his vehicle.

After the call from Chin, Steve had made an excessively dangerous U turn that nearly had Danny flying out the open window, even with his seat belt on, as he headed toward the Hilton. The maneuver had caused Danny to fly into action, or rather his hands, arms and Steve swore even his feet, as the words of discontent spewed from his partner's mouth. Somewhere between the, "not even in the pursuit and defensive driving course…" and the "… would like to see Grace graduated from college…" and the "…can't afford another bill for repairs because insurance doesn't cover crazy Navy SEAL driving!" Steve had tuned out of the rant. The occasional threat or uncommonly 'old' vocabulary would slip through Steve's musing, but for the most part, he didn't even hear Danny until the question was asked a second time.

"What are you smiling at?" Danny asked again as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Nothing Danno," Steve replied but the grin grew wider on his face as Danny's patience grew thinner.

"Do I need to punch you in the face to get a serious and honest answer out of you?"

"I was just thinking about Superheroes."

"Oh is that what you were doing?" Danny asked with distain. "Driving my car like it's the fricken Bat Mobile or were you trying to decide how to fly it to Krypton?" he practically yelled.

"We're kinda like Batman and Robin," Steve smirked enjoying every moment of Danny's annoyance and anger filled glares.

"No! No we are not like Batman and Robin because this is real life and superheroes are not!"

"Who peed in your cornflakes this morning?" Steve laughed, "Loosen up and let your inner geek out! Or were you a Superman fan when you were young?"

"When I was young I was into Batman. And then, by about thirteen, I grew up!" Danny hissed, "And I realized what was important in the world."

"Man brah, where is your sense of adventure?" Steve asked.

"It died when you came into my life."

"Oh I get it; you just don't want to be the sidekick!"

"I am most certainly not the sidekick! I'd be Batman!" Danny stated.

"Making me Robin, I highly doubt that!" Steve laughed, "Besides, I'm driving. You can't be Batman if you are the passenger!"

"Uh… the insurance for this 'Bat Mobile' is in my name, thank you very much!"

"Well I'm not the sidekick so face it, you are Robin and I am the dark knight!" Steve smiled.

"Oh my God! No! You can never be Batman because you're already Superman! You can't be both, so I am totally Batman!"

"Just because you call me super SEAL does not make me Superman!"

"No, you are Superman because you are insane in your adventures, fly through the air to apprehend your baddies, oddly you like to leap from the tops of tall buildings in pursuit without concern for your own safety, and you marvel in this earths yellow sun! Hence your Super SEAL nick name and your loyalty to the sate of your birth, even though more then half of your life was spent away from this place. And I swear you were born this way!" Danny ranted, "Now I would be Batman because I've had to work my whole life to stay alive, fight because I was always the smallest, because people underestimated me, but I proved them wrong and I'm from the big bad city. Beat that!"

"You're from Jersey! Gotham is New York!" Steve spat.

"It's way closer than Honolulu!" Danny retorted.

"I'm so not Superman, Danny, if anything with all my training and experience I'd be more like Batman and I have my secrets! And Furthermore, I'm not susceptible to a rock where as you have an inhumane diversion to sand!" Steve reasoned.

"You have your Kryptonite!" Danny stated waving a finger in Steve's face. "It may not be an alien mineral but its there Mr. I-Need-To-Save-Everyone! And you Steven have your very own Lex Luther, although we call him Wo Fat. You know I'm right, and you're only arguing because you know how ridiculous Superman's costume is! You Are Superman and I am Batman!" Danny emphasized.

"I already have the night ops gear!" Steve stated, "and with your ties, you look like Clark Kent!" Steve stated.

"Batman does not wear night ops gear!" Danny hissed. "And I am not a sissy like Clark Kent!"

"And I am?" Steve asked.

"Steven, you take great pride in Hawaii, correct?" Danny asked.

Steve nodded.

"Hawaii, the land of hula and Hawaiian prints and flowers around your neck every time you pass someone on the street," Danny spat, "and you like it, you Steven, might even love it! You are totally a sissy when it comes to Hawaii and all its bright brilliant colours! You'd look great in that Superman attire and it would fit in here in Hawaii. You Are Superman!"

Steve rolled his eyes.

"I win!"

"And I just engaged you in a discussion about superheroes!" Steve smiled as he cut the engine and Danny realized they had arrived at the hotel. "_I_ win you geek!" he added with a smile.

"You are unbelievable, Doctor Evil!" Danny sighed, "But I am still Batman. Now can we please get back to the real police work we should be doing?" he asked in a huff.

"That was the plan all along Danno! Try to keep up!" Steve laughed and headed down the path toward the tropical oasis, "by the way, I am Batman!"


	15. Man Down

**A/N: Ok, I know this is supposed to be a Big Bang Theory centered chapter, but the story just didn't flow that way so here is Danny and Steve once again!**

Chapter 15: Man Down

Steve and Danny walked through the beautifully manicured grounds of the Hilton Waikiki until they came to the main entrance, the overly elaborate lobby and the front desk. One flash of their badges and the crowd of tourists parted to give them access to the desk and the manager who appeared out of thin air.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" the tall man with fair hair and dark tanned skin, wearing a tie and a dark suit in the freezing air conditioned lobby asked.

"We're looking for Doctor Albert Myers." Danny stated.

"Doctor Myers arrived yesterday." The manager stated. "He is currently in room 633, would you like me to ring him and tell him Five-O is here to see him?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Steve stated as he moved away from the desk.

"Thank you," Danny said fleetingly as he rushed to follow his partner. "Do you honestly think the man is going to be in his room right now?"

"No," Steve smirked.

"Then why are we going…Steven, you are not breaking into that room! Keep the super strength in check Superman!" Danny stated, "We have nothing to go on, you can't show off your super strength by breaking and entering. The Governor, as well as this hotel's wealthy owner is going to castrate you and hang you out to dry! Just because you got Governor Dennings to cave this morning, doesn't mean he's not going to hold you accountable!"

"I'm not going to break in!" Steve stated as he pulled black latex gloves out of his pocket just before he jumped into the elevator, "I'm going to print the door, then I am going to go back to the fount desk and demand to see surveillance once I know where the cameras are on the Doctor's floor."

"What good is that going to do?" Danny asked as the elevator door opened on the wrong floor and three stunned women stared at them.

"What are you doing here?" Penny asked looking both Steve and Danny up and down.

"Investigating, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Checking in," Penny hissed as she hit the button on the wall a little harder then she usually would.

"We've already found our way to the university, it is beautiful," Bernadette stated pleasantly.

"Yes and very well funded," Amy added.

Penny tapped her foot impatiently.

"I'm glad you liked it," Steve smiled, "but how did you get here?"

"Jenna's vehicle," Amy smiled.

"That's not Jenna's that's Chin's!" Danny stated eyeing the key chain.

"We'll bring it back unharmed," Penny sighed. "He'll never know."

"Except for mileage."

"Oh would you get off my case!" Penny snapped.

"Sorry…"

"Don't mind her, she's just a little frazzled that your case has captured the attention of our men and now she's been downgraded to common assistant and baggage handler." Amy explained.

"We'll return them unharmed!" Steve promised mimicking Penny.

"Keep them for all I care, I'm going to the beach!" Penny spat as the elevator stopped and Danny and Steve got off.

"Well that was awkward." Danny stated as he followed Steve down the hall.

"Not as awkward as this," Steve stated as he pulled his weapon from its holster and leveled his eyes at the door, "Danny I'm not going to have to break in." he added as he motioned toward the flashing key card lock and the jammed handle.

Danny pulled his own weapon and followed Steve.

Moving swiftly through the room, clearing each smaller space as they went, Danny and Steve finally found Doctor Myers on the floor, just off the bed.

"He's dead," Steve stated as he knelt down to check for a pulse.

"What gave it away, the two matching wounds in his torso?" Danny asked as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Chin we've got another one, Doctor Myers is dead."


	16. A Penny Fuse

**A/N: Again this is another very H50 center chapter, but that's right on track for this story…more Big Bang to come.**

Chapter 16: A Penny Fuse

Steve stayed with the body, while Danny made his way down to the lobby once more. As the elevator arrived at the lower level of the hotel, Danny spotted the young man with the fair hair and dark complexion looking very agitated behind the front desk.

"You've clearly heard what has happened," Danny said as he walked up to the desk and the patrons that had gathered there parted.

"We have," the young man stated.

"Alright, here is how things are going to run. You are going to contact the people on the sixth floor and you are going to tell them that they need to stay in their rooms until the scene is cleared. Police officers will go to each room on that floor to ask questions and hopefully calm the patrons down. If they wish to move from their rooms, move them after they have cooperated and have been cleared by police. Do you understand what I am telling you Samuel?" Danny asked as he squinted to read the young man's name tag.

"Yes sir."

"Good, the next thing you are going to do is cooperate with the investigation team. We are going to want access to all the security cameras on the sixth floor to start, as well as the stair wells and the elevator. We need to know when Doctor Myers left his room and returned to his room, and we need to know who went with him." Danny explained.

"I'll have the security team on hand as soon as you want them," Samuel stated.

"Good, lastly you are going to try and keep these good people, who will very soon see their hotel infested with HPD officers and the coroner, as calm as possible. They cannot go back to the sixth floor. If you find anyone who has a room on the sixth floor we need to know how long they have been away from their rooms. If we find anything suspicious on the surveillance we will contact you to help us out, but we know that your first priority will be the patrons of this hotel."

"Thank you sir," Sam smiled sheepishly.

"Did you see anything suspicious Sammy?" Danny asked.

"No sir, my shift started just prior to your visit."

"And where were you before that?"

"Coral Prince House."

"Ah, pro or coach?" Danny smiled.

"Pro," Sam smirked.

"You know Kono?"

"Everybody knows Kono," Sam smiled.

"Yeah, she'll be here shortly to deal with all this," Danny said as he leaned on the counter and motioned with his hands to the chaos that had started to develop as the rumors of what was going on started to pass from the hotel staff to the ears of the visiting patrons. "So why you working here if you're a Coral Prince surfer?"

"I've been working for the Hilton since I was little, started off as a pool boy and I bussed tables in the dining room. My parents both work here in upper management positions with the franchise. They expect me to work as well as surf so that I can learn the responsibility. I won't be surfing forever, I've got to have a back up plan and being a manager here has benefits." Sam answered.

"You seem to have your head on straight," Danny smiled as Kono walked in with Chin, and Charlie followed with his CSI crew. "Kono you know my new friend Sammy?"

"Sammy!" Kono smiled.

"Sixth floor, room 633, Steve's waiting," Danny said as Charlie and Chin watched Kono hug her friend over the lobby counter. "Kono, you get security cameras and key card logs from Sammy and his security crew. Chin, you stay down here and deal with the onslaught of HPD back up. I'll take Charlie, Max and the rest of CSI up to the room. Where is Jenna?"

"She's babysitting our geek squad!" Chin smiled.

"Oh good; not a good idea to leave them alone with all our toys!" Danny laughed as he moved toward the elevator once again.

"What the hell is going on?" Penny asked as she Bernadette and Amy stepped off the elevator right in front of Danny.

"Police investigation." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah, so we've heard." Bernadette sighed.

"Is this going to ruin our beach time?" Amy asked her voice gruff with discontent.

"Are you staying on the sixth floor?" Danny asked.

"No"

"How long have you been in the hotel?"

"About an hour; we've been moving all of our luggage, and that of our boys, up to the third floor." Bernadette answered.

"Did you see anything suspicious?"

"Yeah, we saw this big guy with black gloves and a gun on the elevator with a shorter guy and he had a gun too." Penny stated sarcastically. "Before that we were on a tour of the University of Hawaii, Honolulu campus, to retrieve all of the files for Sheldon's lecture, and before that we were sitting outside at the Imperial Palace."

"And before that we had been in police custody." Amy added.

"You are free to go," Danny smiled, "enjoy the beach."

"Thank you," Penny tried to smile but had become so miserable by the failed attempts at a vacation that she just couldn't.

TTBT 5-0

"Hey check this out," Kono stated as she entered the crime scene to find Steve and Danny huddled in a corner while Max hovered over the body of the victim and Charlie and his crew photographed the scene. She held out her tablet to Danny as Steve looked over his shoulder. "This is the hallway. This is Myers leaving this morning, assuming he was heading to meet Melbourne and Von Hallstead. This is him returning three hours later and this is a hooded man, with a gun, scrambling the lock on door with some kind of a home made device and then jamming the door knob to not be heard when it opened. He leaves four minutes later, in a rush, and doesn't bother to relock the door." Kono explained as she played and paused the surveillance video she had obtained.

"We need to run the man with the gun!" Danny stated as he eyed the victim in a pool of his own blood.

"Security is sending all the videos back to our HQ so we can track the baddie." Kono informed them.

"So three bodies, one unknown suspect with a gun and a pack of Physicists in town for a conference. Should we be worried about our geeks?" Danny asked.

"They are safe back at HQ," Steve sighed, "but why would anyone want to kill these doctors?"

"We're going to find out. I'm going to head back to HQ with Chin," Kono said as she moved to leave.

"We'll hang around here till Max is done and then follow," Steve sighed.

"I hope your team of scientists can figure this out before we loose any more brilliant minds," Danny whispered as a gurney was rolled into the room for Max's purposes.

"I hope so too."


	17. Get Your Own Thai Next Time

**A/N: This chapter has to be a testament of my love for the Big Bang Theory. I had a lot of fun trying to give Steve and Danny a tie to the geeks! If you are a Big Bang fan you might catch it toward the end of the chapter!**

Chapter 17: Get Your Own Thai Next Time.

Penny, Bernadette and Amy waltzed into the Five-O bullpen and for a split second Chin, Kono and Jenna did not know what to say. Leonard stared, Howard rushed to Bernadette's side drooling like and overly excited Labrador, as Raj covered his mouth in shock. Sheldon hardly payed any attention to the women, but shot the food bags a look of intrigue.

"Alright, listen up!" Penny stated as she slammed a stack of files onto the Smart Table, as Bernadette dropped key cards and Amy spread out the take-out bags. "We are finished playing maids for today! Nothing else is going to ruin our vacations!" she added as she placed her hands on her hips, just above the top of her Daisy Dude cut offs.

"Yeah, we're fed up. No more police stations, or investigations, or running errands for you. We're going to the beach!" Bernadette stated as she tapped a slippered foot with high annoyance on the hardwood floor.

"That would explain the lack of appropriate clothing for an office setting," Howard smirked.

"I'm going to round house kick you in the face in two seconds Howard!" Penny stated as she spun on her counterpart.

"Our attire is completely appropriate for our current situation!" Amy said as she motioned to the floor length sarong around her waist. "The beach is beckoning and we plan to respond."

"That's right! So here are your packages for the conference, your key cards for the hotel and your fricken Thai food!" Penny stated angrily as she dropped the change on the Smart Table, along with the keys Jenna had lent them and moved to leave the Five-O bullpen. "P.S. Leonard, if some increadibly beefy, beautiful, Hawaiian hottie should come around admiring this, I hope you know that I'm just pissed off enough to possibly entertain the though of a lovely Hawaiian frolic!" Penny added and motioned to her bikini top and very little else.

"You are in the doghouse tonight," Bernadette added with a flounce toward Howard.

"We plan to get crazy with pineapple cocktails and surfer dudes!" Amy rounded off the rant and moved toward the door.

"Thanks for everything!" Sheldon smiled as he flipped through his itinerary from the university, not having caught the nuances of the female threats.

"Wait," Leonard hesitated but figured he had better try and save his relationship, "we are doing this to help people not to make you angry."

"You ditched us for police work, our hotel is a crime scene and I just spent my first three hours on the island moving luggage from one car to another car and then driving myself all over a completely foreign city. I'm Angry Leonard!" Penny practically yelled.

"I can see that, but maybe a nice relaxing afternoon at the beach will calm you down. I'm sure it's really only the jet lag talking. But please, no surfer dudes." Leonard begged.

"You've made your bed, Doctor Hofstadter, now sleep in it!"

"My bestie is right," Amy smirked, "and with that we bid you a dieu!" she added and the three ladies walked out of the bullpen.

"What just happened?" Chin asked as Howard and Raj started unpacking the lunch containers.

"Lover's quarrel," Howard stated.

"You're not worried?" Kono asked.

"Lord no!" Howard smiled, "I put a ring on that, like Beyoncé said. I'm good to go!"

Jenna and Kono exchanged amused glances just as Penny and Bernadette burst in again.

"Here is your coffee!" Penny stated as two trays of coffee were placed on the table. "They are all the same except for this one, you can mix your own coffee!" she added and handed a marked cup to Raj, "just enough Baileys to loosen your tongue, not enough to make you obnoxious, pace yourself."

"Thank you Penny!" Raj smiled after his first sip of the island brew.

"He can talk now?" Kono asked.

"I certainly ca…" Raj fell silent as the bullpen doors flew open and Steve and Danny walked back in.

"Only to women, clearly he needs something stronger to talk to Navy SEALs." Penny answered.

"Fascinating!" Sheldon stated as he began to ponder the anomaly.

"Thanks for lunch," Jenna smiled over the table.

"Who brought lunch?" Steve asked with a grin.

Penny's hand shot up.

"Thank you Penny!" Steve and Danny both stated together.

"Oh brother!" Penny sighed, grabbed Bernadette by the arm and marched out of the bullpen once and for all.


	18. The Big Bang Theory

**A/N: Warning to all, I'm not a physicist at all, I hardly get what it's about…I'm pretty much Penny. So if part of the explanation of the case is completely inaccurate or unbelievable I'm really sorry. I just needed something to tie the Victims together and give something of interest to the Doctors and Howard!**

**Hope you liked this big update! Catch you in the next!**

Chapter 18: The Big Bang Theory

"What was that all about?" Danny asked as he took a take out box from Jenna and settled into one of the free office chairs.

"From what I can guess…not a clue!" Chin sighed.

"Penny can be overly sensitive occasionally, but she's a good provider and therefore a good friend," Sheldon smiled.

"So what do you have for us?" Steve asked his hands full of take-out boxes and a coffee cup.

"Do you want to take this one Sheldon?" Danny asked.

"No!" Howard and Leonard yelled as Raj shook his head frantically.

"It would be my pleasure Detective!" Sheldon stated happily ignoring the cries and moans of his colleagues.

"By the time he finishes every last doctor on this island will be dead." Leonard whispered to Chin who sat nearest to him.

"Sit back and relax as I take you on a mythical journey," Sheldon stated dramatically.

"Just facts are fine Doctor Cooper," Danny sighed.

"Do you want to hear this or not?" Sheldon snapped.

"Here we go," Howard sighed.

"Proceed," Steve said and waved Sheldon on.

"Doctor David Melbourne, PhD in Business and Politics, also with a masters in astrophysics; he was hired by Governor Dennings in June of last year, in preparation for the campaign. Prior to this, Doctor Melbourne worked exclusively with his dear friend and partner, Doctor Albert Myers. Together, in accordance with NASA, Doctor Melbourne and Doctor Myers were senior staff for the international telescope and a project involving the study of black holes. Myers was theoretically embracing the idea that matter within the vortex of these black holes would give evidence that could lead to the possibility of another big bang; under optimal condition of course." Sheldon explained. "Doctor Myers believed that the vacuum and the forces involved in the black hole could cause the cosmic collision that could one day reverse the effects of the big bang and effectively end the world as we know it. He also theorized that because of the reactivity of the black holes, other such cosmic collisions could be happening more often then we believe, causing the same formative powers that created the universe as we know it. It could be, in fact, happening as we speak in other universes that we are unable to explore beyond the black holes."

"What does this have to do with out case?" Danny asked with a sigh.

"You wanted to know the connection between Doctor Von Hallstead, Doctor Myers and Doctor Melbourne." Howard piped in.

"That's true," Steve sighed, "but we don't need this much detail."

"Well of course you do!" Sheldon stated taken aback, "how else is your inferior mind going to process it?"

"Sheldon you just insulted a Navy SEAL!" Leonard yelled and ducked under the Smart Table with Raj for safety.

"There is going to be a big bang right here momentarily," Howard stated seeing the flash of embarrassment and insult in Steve's eyes just before Howard followed his friends under the Smart Table.

"I did not Insult Commander McGarrett," Sheldon cried, "I'm merely stating the facts!"

"Oh god," Howard sighed as he covered his head with his hands as if everything around him was about to explode.

"You can't honestly believe you are intellectually on the same plain as I am!" Sheldon stated addressing Steve directly.

Steve wasn't sure how to respond. He only stared in insult, shock and oddly amusement.

"You may have me completely beet physically, but I assure you, on an evolutionary scale I am far more superior to you!"

Danny burst with such violent laughter he nearly fell from his chair, "Told you, you were a Neanderthal." He gasped as he tried to regain his composure.

"Shut up Danny," Steve huffed.

"Are you literally insane, Doctor Cooper, or are you really that socially deprived that you haven't got an inner sensor?" Kono asked curiously.

"I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested!" Sheldon gasped this time insulted himself, "and I assure you, I am well aware of the social protocols when it comes to speaking to people of inferior minds!"

"Ok," Kono stated throwing her arms up and trying to suppress her giggles. "I was just wondering because Steve could literally kill you a million ways and make it look like an accident and not even your genius will save you."

"He's a super soldier!" Danny said excitedly knowing the geeks would salivate over it, "super secret missions, death defying acts, and even combat methods that if you even suspected him of knowing he'd have to kill you, for national security!"

"Really?" Howard and Leonard gasped.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Steve played along.

A fearful gasp escaped Raj.

"Can I finish please?" Sheldon asked annoyed with the situation.

"Go on Doctor Cooper," Jenna stated.

Kono rolled her eyes and Chin hid behind the lid of his take-out container trying not to laugh at Steve, Danny or the three men cowering underneath the Smart Table.

"As I was saying…" Sheldon started again, "the research by Doctor Myers took him, and his financial advisor and partner, to Geneva last winter to experience the Collider and test some of their theories. There they met Amelia Von Hallstead and with her research they were prepared to move forward with their experiments, but Doctor Melbourne was recruited for the governor's staff and from there it looks like the relationship crumbled; until recently."

"What happened to bring Von Hallstead to Hawaii?" Steve asked.

"Breakthroughs in research," Leonard stated. "Her experimentation, Doctor Myers theoretical work with his new partners and Doctor Melbourne's aptitude for funding these projects brought Amelia to Hawaii to convince Doctor Melbourne to return to the research team. He was planning to leave the governor's employment, take with him his investors and head back to Geneva in a week." He added as he moved out from under the Smart Table and began typing away at its surface bringing up the digital copies of the files Charlie had scanned into the SkyFile.

"Did Governor Dennings know?" Chin asked as he eyed Steve and Danny.

"He didn't say anything about Melbourne's departure." Steve admitted.

"Who are the investors to the governor and who are these new partners to Myers' research?" Danny asked as he walked toward the table to stand next to Leonard.

"There is a list of the investors," Leonard admitted, "but I don't recognize any of the names. As for the researchers, you'd have to talk to the team on the big island working with the international telescope to find out who were partnering on Myers' research."

"We're on it!" Chin and Jenna stated and jumped up from their seats.

"And I'll get on the facial recognition of our unknown gun man!" Kono added.

"We might have to make an island hop Danny," Steve sighed as he stared at the monitor.

"What else is new?" Danny sighed.

"What should we do?" Howard asked as he came and stood beside Steve, crossing his arms over his chest as he mimicked the Navy SEAL's stance.

Steve looked at Howard menacingly, which made the smaller man cower away from him, "Can you four determine what kinds of breakthroughs would be big enough to kill for?" Steve asked eyeing Leonard as he had decided that Leonard was the sanest in the whole group.

"It would take some snooping around, but we could probably find any number of things that could be threatening to other scientists." Leonard answered honestly.

"It's a very cut throat profession you know," Howard said proudly.

"How would you know, you're just and engineer!" Sheldon stated with exasperation.

"Well if you wouldn't mind putting in a little more time for us that would be much appreciated, if not, enjoy the rest of your time in Hawaii," Steve stated as he moved toward his office door, "we can take you to your hotel on our way back to speak with Governor Dennings. Thanks for all your help!"

"We're going back to Dennings?" Danny asked surprised by the change in Steve.

"I need permission to island hop, and I want him to tell me everything he knows about Melbourne's leaving his employment." Steve announced.

"Can we island hop too?" Howard asked excitedly, "We would like to see the international telescope," he added as he motioned toward Raj and the rest of the geniuses.

Steve and Danny exchanged concerned looks.

"Should you maybe spend some time with Penny?" Danny asked.

"She'll understand it's in the name of Science! Can we go please?" Sheldon begged.

"I though you hated flying…" Steve said in confusion.

"You have to fly to island hop?" Sheldon asked crestfallen.

"Well you could take a boat but it takes way longer, and the trains don't go that way," Danny said sarcastically.

"I can fly us there and back in a few hours," Steve stated.

"I thought you were navy, what are you doing flying?" Howard asked.

"That is classified information Mr. Wolowitz," Steve stated looking down menacingly at the smaller man. "You either get into the air craft without asking questions or you stay behind."

"We had better ask Penny," Leonard stated as Raj nodded his agreement.

"We'll take you to the beach and check on you after we've talked to the governor." Danny said as he marched off to his office and Steve turned to his effectively leaving the geeks alone in the bullpen.

"Man, this is so cool!" Raj stated when they were finally alone and he was able to speak freely, "who would have ever imagined us working this closely with law enforcement?"

"Penny's going to kill us," Leonard sighed and walked back to the table to start his new research.


	19. The Beach Obstrution

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here are two more chapters to tide you over. Sorry it took so long, life got in the way, but I am back and I have a new plan to get through as much writing as I can as the Christmas holiday is just around the corner! Stay tuned for more antics!**

**As always I own nothing!**

Chapter 19: The Beach Obstruction

Penny, Bernadette and Amy were not hard to find once their boys made it out of the Five-O office and down to the beach. Two blocks of walking, one ten minute stint of standing and scanning the crowd, and then the boys spotted three matching beach chairs under a bright blue umbrella and Amy's overly exaggerated beach hat.

"So you finally made it out of the office and out into the fresh air!" Penny stated as Howard, Raj and Leonard stood before her, "but where is Sheldon?" she asked and the geniuses immediately pointed over the heads of the girls toward the busy boardwalk behind them.

Standing on the edge, of the edge, of the boardwalk, careful not to touch any of the people that rushed past him and even more careful to not touch the sand just in front of him, stood Sheldon and he stared down with a look of utter uncertainty and revulsion at the beach that stretched out before him.

"Oh no," Penny sighed.

"What is the matter?" Bernadette asked.

"Sheldon hates dirty things, and being made of sand and dirt, the beach is an utter conundrum for Sheldon," Amy answered.

"He's not prepared for the beach," Leonard sighed as he confirmed Penny's assumptions.

"He could have been prepared has he come with us to the hotel rather than stay in the Five-O office waiting for Superman!" Penny stated the remainder of her anger leaching into her tone.

"We were helping!" Howard piped in, "and we can be of more help!"

"What are you talking about Howie?" Bernadette asked as she moved her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose to look over them at her Fiancé.

"Well, we were kinda invited to go with Steve and Danny…"

"You are on first name bases with the Commander and the Detective, how did that happen." Penny asked interrupting Leonard.

"We're tight!" Howard stated confidently.

"Sure you are!" Amy rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying, we were invited to go to the big island to see the telescopes and investigate. Our background in physics may help the Five-Os understand what they are looking for and why Doctor Myers and Doctor Von Hallstead are now dead. We'll be back by bedtime and you three can have a lovely 'girls night' just relaxing on the beach, maybe you'd like to take in one of the hotel's luaus knowing that Sheldon and his digestive system are not yours to worry about tonight." Leonard said softly and fearfully.

"Kono and Jenna have offered to accompany you!" Howard added, "While we do manly, law enforcement, things, you girls can do whatever it is you do best!"

"Drink wine and gossip!" Raj stated.

"Are you still pacing yourself with that coffee, Raj?" Penny asked with a tone of authority and discontent.

"Of course I am Penny!" Raj stated with a nervous wave.

"He chugged it in hopes it would help his anxiety around Steve," Leonard correct.

"Did it help?" Penny asked teasingly.

"No," Raj sighed.

"Oh sweetie that is too bad!" Penny said, "But what are you going to do all evening if you do run off and island hop with the Five-Os, that is, if you can't even speak to your commanding officer as it would seem?"

"Remain silent and contribute to the investigation to the best of my scientific knowledge and ability will allow. I am an astrophysicist, I belong with the telescope and I've used it before!" Raj stated proudly as if he had practiced the speech to get it right.

"So let me get this straight, you want to leave us here to jump on a plane to go island hopping and you fully understand your responsibilities regarding Sheldon, and his care, once you have left me, the girlfriend, and Penny, the chaperone, behind?" Amy asked.

"We do," Leonard, Howard and Raj answered.

"And as such you will be entering into a binding verbal contract from here on out that will hold you completely responsible for his safety, his nourishment and his ritualistic need to decontaminate?" Amy asked.

"We do."

"And you are not allowed to come back later and complain about Doctor McCrazy-Pants!" Penny piped in.

"We agree to all the terms and conditions set forth in negotiations!" Leonard stated.

"So can we go, please?" Howard and Raj begged.

"What do you say ladies?" Penny asked leaning back in her chair.

"Bye!" Amy and Bernadette stated and waved the men away.

"Oh thank heavens!" Sheldon stated loud enough that the girls could hear him, "let's get outta here Leonard before I get sand in my shoes!" he added with panic on his tone.

"Oh Sheldon it's the beach and you'll have to deal with getting a little sandy!" Penny stated as she walked over to where he stood.

"But I don't wanna its too dirty!" Sheldon whined.

"Sheldon what did we agree upon before we left the mainland?" Penny asked as if addressing a naughty child.

"If I want to go to SpectacuCon and see Leonard Nimoy, I have to spend at least one day out at the beach for fresh air," Sheldon sighed.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's the lesser of two evils and the jungle is full of bacteria and pathogens." Sheldon stated.

"That's right. So you'll have to spend one day playing on the beach and in the salt water because it is good for you, but for now you can run along with the big kids and go and see the telescope. Now doesn't that sound like fun?" Penny asked her tone changing as she saw Sheldon's face brighten up.

"Yes," Sheldon smiled.

"Have a good time and stay safe!" Penny sang as she walked back to her beach chair and her friends. "Well ladies it looks like we are going to paint the town tonight!"

"Thank you Five-O!" Bernadette stated pleasantly.

"They have no idea what they are getting into!" Amy added and stretched out her feet into the white warm sand.

"We are free for the rest of the day!" Penny sighed sleepily. "God I love it here!"


	20. Denning's Dilemma

**A/N: Here is just a little Danny and Steve interrogation to tide everyone over. Hope you like it! Everything works just as they planned it, I promise!**

**Catch you in the next update!**

Chapter 20: Denning's Dilemma

Danny and Steve walked up to the second floor of the Governor's mansion and were ushered into the Governor's office immediately. They found Denning standing with his back to the inner office as he stared out the window at all the action that was ongoing on the grounds.

"Have you found anything concrete?" Denning asked as he turned around and made his way back to his desk.

"We have," Steve said as he sat down and Danny remained standing near the door.

"Please sit, Detective, you are making me nervous," Denning sighed.

"That's the point!"

"Is this an interrogation?" Denning asked indignantly.

"Of sorts," Steve replied and opened the file he had brought with him. "Danny has a way with the people he talks to. He, most of the time, wont talk at all but only watch to see if you are lying, he's really good at that. Are you going to lie to us Governor?" he asked and watched as Denning's became more and more uncomfortable.

Steve and Danny exchanged a look that spoke volumes of their interrogation techniques and knew in and instant that they would get their way eventually. Danny smirked, Steve turned back to Denning and the interrogation would begin again. Everything would work out according to the plan of action they had decided on while driving from their headquarters, where they had left the team and the geniuses, to the Governor's mansion for the second time that day.

"You have a lot of nerve coming in here like this McGarrett!" Denning hissed.

"Do you recognize any of these people?" Steve asked ignoring the Governor and moving along with his interrogation.

"I know Melbourne," Denning stated, "but you already knew that."

"Yes but did you know these people?" Steve asked as he tapped the two other pictures he had placed on Denning's desk before him.

"You've told me about the woman, Doctor Von Hallstead, but the other man is a mystery."

"That's interesting because his picture had been in Melbourne's office, he works for the states of Hawaii," Steve said, "are you trying to tell me you do not keep track of your own employees, even when they are right under the same roof? That doesn't sound responsible at all, and Doctor Myers has visited this building and your colleague on several occasions. We have records of their meetings."

"And he's dead!" Danny added.

"Were you aware that Melbourne was prepared to leave your employment and take as many of his wealthy investors with him to fund the research of these two scientists?" Steve asked but already knew the answers as the shock began to resister on Denning's face.

Denning did not know what was happening. His main priority had been picking up the pieces after Jameson, and as such, he had hired people he believed he could trust, but really didn't know what was going on with his staff.

"There goes your campaign, doubt you'll be my boss for much longer," Danny said nonchalantly as he picked at a rough edge of one of his fingernails.

"Is there surveillance in Melbourne's office?" Steve asked before Denning's shock could wear off.

"There is a camera that picks up part of the veranda, that covers the path, which leads to his office, but your people didn't find anything suspicious on his office camera!" Denning answered.

"They were conveniently tampered with but we're trying to see if we can't clear anything up. We do have all the technology we could imagine at our fingertips." Danny announced.

"But we need records of the men employed here. We would also like records of who Melbourne was dealing with on a daily basis and permission to fly ourselves, and our newest colleagues to the Big Island and you need to get us full access to the international telescopes and Doctor Myer's research. He's our other dead body, we have three now. How many more would you like to see if you do not cooperate?" Steve stated as he tapped the last picture, "and apparently he was making breakthroughs that were important enough to lure Melbourne and the money back, and to ultimately kill for."

"Wait fly…? Colleagues…? Full access to an internationally funded program and facility? Are you insane?" Denning asked in shock and angry distain, "What makes you think I can get that kind of access? What makes you think I will authorize any other members of your team or even an aircraft?"

"Is that a no?" Steve asked.

"It sure sounds like a no!" Danny stated.

Denning shook his head emphasizing the no.

"Alright then!" Steve said, closed his file and placed it on Denning's desk before he turned to Danny and motioned that they were leaving. "Come on Danno, we have a convention and lecture to get to; good luck with your campaign Denning!"

"That's Governor Denning to you!" Denning stated angrily.

"Not for much longer," Danny smirked, "shall we head over to Chapman's campaign headquarters and introduce ourselves?" He asked as he looked at Steve.

"I like that idea Danno," Steve smiled. "You know Chapman is dedicated to crime prevention and he's a firm believer of equal justice, stiffer penalties for repeat offenders and he's been quoted as saying he wants to head up the war on methamphetamines here in the state."

"He's got my vote!"

"He's soon to be our boss Danno!"

"We better get right over there to make a good impression!" Danny said louder then he usually would so that everyone in Denning's outer office as well as the Governor himself could hear him. "I mean now that Denning's campaign is dead in the water, what else is there to do?"

"Vote for Chapman!" Steve smiled as he walked past Denning's secretary and right down the stairs that led to the exit.


	21. Score One For FiveO

**A/N: I just can't let the Batman/Superman argument go! Also, big thank you to DestinChild for all her input and great ideas and really keeping me going on this story. She's given me so many great ideas and twists and turns for this story that I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be what it is without her help. She's practically writing it with me. Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy!**

**As always, I don't own anything!**

Chapter 21: Score one for Five-O

Steve and Danny marched back into their very familiar bullpen to find the four out-of-town geniuses with Chin, Kono and Jenna at the smart table.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Kono asked and eyed her counterparts with disgust.

"We brought them for everyone!" Danny smiled and slammed campaign buttons onto the table, one for each member, "when I say everyone I mean you too!" he added and pointed at each scientist.

"So I am guessing no airplane!" Chin laughed and pinned the button onto his shirt.

"Not yet," Steve smirked, "here Raj." He added and passed one down the table to the trembling man. "If my calculations are correct we should have full run of this operation in less than an hour."

"And what calculations are those?" Sheldon asked seriously. "Don't be offended Steven, but I'd like to check your math."

"You know he worked navy intelligences right?" Kono asked, "He's really smart!"

"Don't encourage him!" Danny scolded.

"It's not an actual equation Sheldon," Steve stated.

"Sure it is!" Danny smirked. "Intimidation, plus five members of Five-O jumping ship to the Chapman campaign, divided by the number of victims, plus four new research specialists, equals Denning walking through that door and giving us everything we want in three, two, one!"

Denning stormed through the double glass doors, followed by his security detail and stopped as the campaign buttons on every last person in the room turned to stare at him. "Will you take those off, as of right now you still work for me!" he huffed and slammed four plastic identification badges down onto the smart table.

"Do we get our plane? Steve asked.

"It's waiting for you at the Honolulu airstrip."

"And access to the telescope?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Doctor Mitchell Sanders is awaiting your arrival!" Denning answered shortly.

"And what about our geniuses?" Steve asked with a smile as he motioned to the four other men, staring dumbfounded, at the Lieutenant Governor of Hawaii. "I'd like to introduce you to Doctor Cooper, Doctor Koothrappali, Doctor Hofstadter and Mr. Wolowitz." Steve added as he motioned to each man, and each one of them put on an air of pride and brought themselves up to their full heights to stand tall with the members of Five-O

"The best I can do are official research scientists to Five-O. I can't give any them badges or guns." Denning rolled his eyes, "but the state is prepared to compensate the scientist if they are willing to fill out the paper work."

"Hand it over!" Howard stated excitedly.

"Welcome to Five-O." Denning sighed, turned on his heals and marched out.

"I can't believe that worked!" Chin stated in shock when the Governor was out of the room and the waves of laughter had subsided.

"What can I say? I usually get my way," Steve smiled proudly, "and if I don't, I start blowing shit up, literally and figuratively speaking. Do you know what it would have really done to his non-existent campaign if the _one_ good thing he has going for him, i.e. Five-O, jumped ship and got on board with the Chapman campaign? Boom!"

"As ridiculous as that sounds, he's right," Danny laughed.

"Way to go boss man!" Kono stated as Jenna nodded.

"Doctor Sheldon Cooper Five-O. That has a really nice ring to it!" Sheldon stated happily as he removed his campaign button and replaced it with his identification badge. "Do I get a bullet proof vest?" he asked excitedly.

"You'll need one if you go anywhere with Steve," Danny stated.

"I still can't believe you got everything you wanted," Kono laughed as she ducked into a storage closet and pulled out four extra vests, brand new and still in their plastic packing.

"That is why I'm the boss!" Steve smiled around the circle as the vests were doled out.

"You're going to let him just get away with that?" Kono asked shooting Danny a teasing glance.

"I participated willingly. I actually really liked this plan!" Danny admitted.

"Should we maybe get a move on?" Leonard asked timidly.

"Absolutely!" Steve smiled once all the vests were expertly secured to the four people in the room who didn't look quite right wearing bullet proof vests. "Here is my plan." He stated when everyone's undivided attention was back on him. "You four are with Danny and I. Kono and Jenna, keep trying to clear up the hotel footage and if you get anything conclusive upload it to the SkyFile. Chin, you are on the governor's surveillance."

"Got it!" Chin, Kono and Jenna stated in unison.

"If we aren't back by night fall, Kono, you and Jenna take the girls out on the town. Chin, you check and make sure everything is ready for Max's first session tomorrow!" Steve instructed and was met with nods of agreement and understanding from everyone.

"Alright, let's go. Sheldon, you and Leonard are going to ride with me in my truck. Raj, you and Howard are with Danny in the Camaro."

"Yes!" Howard stated gleefully as Raj mimed his excitement.

"You're excited to ride with Danny?" Steve asked in confusion.

"They would be," Sheldon scoffed.

"We've kinda decided that you are Superman and Danny is Batman," Howard stated timidly. "So we're kinda excited to ride in the bat mobile!" he smiled.

"And what Howard fails to accept is Superman's superiority to Batman!" Sheldon stated haughtily.

"They are both great characters! Can we just go?" Leonard asked with embarrassment as he tried to stem the tides of the argument that was brewing.

"Yes let's go!" Steve stated and motioned the scientist on ahead of him, "what have we gotten ourselves into?" he sighed as he whispered to Danny.

A smirk crossed Danny's face, "I think the scientists are adding a very interesting dynamic to our little Ohana." He said with a shrug, "Oh, and by the way, I told you I was Batman."


	22. An Intergalactic Mission

**A/N: Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy my first update of 2012, I'm slowly starting to piece together where I want to go with this story. They are well on their way to solving the case and proving that both Steve and Danny are geeks at heart! Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**As Always I Own Nothing!**

Chapter 22: An Intergalactic Mission

Sheldon, having less of a quam with boarding an airplane in which he and his colleagues were the only occupants, remained calm, collected and divest of his medical attire throughout the duration of the relatively short flight, compared to that which brought them to the island in the first place.

They landed on the Big Island and were met with a pair of matching vehicles that would take the six men up to the summit and the international telescope, and they embarked immediately on the trip to take them on their island hopping adventure.

Doctor Mitchell Saunders was awaiting their arrival, just as the Governor had promised, when the two black SUVs pulled to a stop outside of the well flagged and proud looking observatory.

Vested and adequately identified the four scientists followed the detective and the Super SEAL toward the awaiting scientist.

"Gentlemen, welcome," Doctor Saunders, a small and mousy little man, stated as he rung his hands together at the sight of the Commander and his entourage.

"Good to meet you sir," Sheldon stated from behind Steve. "I'm Doctor Cooper, this is Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams and we would like to ask you a few questions." He added as he stepped around Steve and Danny and faced off with the smaller man.

"I'll do whatever I can to answer your questions," the smaller man stated as he trembled.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Hofstadter, this is Doctor Koothrappali and Mr. Wolowitz, and there is no need to be afraid," Leonard stated rushing ahead of Sheldon, "we're here strictly academically and for a few clues into why anyone would want to kill Doctor Myers."

"His research is of a delicate nature," Doctor Saunders sighed.

"We are all very sorry for your loss," Steve said gently as he motioned to the building, "perhaps if we know more about your facility we'll be able to get our answers."

"Oh yes, yes, do come in," Saunders stated and rushed to re-enter the safety of his scientific world. "Doctor Myers was working very closely with Doctor Von Hallstead. He wasn't supposed to be away from this facility for more then a few hours." The mousy doctor stated as he moved through the lobby and into the primary control area of the observatory. "This, gentlemen, is the primary telescope," he added as he motioned to the huge instrument in the middle of the room.

All six men stared on in awe.

"Ok, as geeky as this is going to sound, that is really neat!" Danny stated and nudged Raj.

"Excuse me," Doctor Rajesh Koothrappali whispered into Doctor Saunders's ear when Steve turned his back to the group and continued his observations with Sheldon, "would it be possible to show Detective Williams how it all functions." He asked Doctor Saunders

"Of course Doctor Koothrappali I believe you are familiar with the telescope." Saunders smiled.

"Only remotely," Raj smiled, "Never this up close and personal."

"Well, be my guest Doctor," Saunders smiled and motioned to the control computer.

"Can you show me mars?" Danny asked with a smirk as he followed the silent Doctor and Howard answered for Raj.

Raj nodded and he and Danny stepped toward the control computer.

"So, what was Doctor Myers working on and did you have any reason to believe that he was in any danger? We are beginning to believe he was the primary target." Steve stated as he watched his partner, Raj and Howard as they were greeted by other telescope technicians and began fooling around with the overly exaggerated toy.

"Doctor Myers was on the verge of a breakthrough, we believe." Saunders answered. "His observations and calculations, coupled with Doctor Von Hallstead's research at CERNs were about to replicate digitally the effects of the big bang. Theoretically speaking, it could change the course of history. Imagine being able to recreated the exact conditions at the beginning of time. Now imagine the weapons and the mass hysteria. Not to mention the religious fall out." Saunders sighed.

"Are you continuing with his research now that he is gone?" Sheldon asked as Leonard took notes.

"We will, eventually I'm sure, but for now the project has been closed in light of the situation and because of the lack of funding," Saunders answered. "It's been closed for months if you must know. We ran out of money and I believe that is the real reason for Doctor Von Hallstead and Doctor Myers meeting in the flesh."

"It always comes down to money," Leonard sighed, "what happened to your funding?"

"Well, the project did have the backing of a few private investors, but they pulled out when money was unaccounted for," Saunders explained. "We conducted our own inquiry and found that our accountants and finance department were stealing, tampering with grant checks and were shifting the money between themselves."

"Motive…?" Sheldon asked as he turned to Steve.

"Sounds like it to me," Steve answered. "What happened to these people?" he asked.

"We had an internal audit done, traced everything back to two men in particular and it was Doctor Myers who ultimately pressed charges. Before the case could go to court the suspects fled. How they got out of custody is a mystery, but it's out of our hands now."

"Can you give us names? Do you think these men could be responsible for the murders?" Steve asked.

"Doctor Kole Mililani and Parker Foster-Pratt, they are the two men in question we still have personnel files if you would care to see them." Saunders replied. "I don't know, however, if they haven't been seen in Hawaii, nor do they need to return. They stole millions from us and we can't trace it. Why kill when you could be living in the lap of luxury somewhere where the United States can't touch you?"

"Good point," Steve sighed, "But never the less, I do want to see those files."

"I'll get them for you," Saunders stated and rushed off.

"Do you think this rules them out as suspects?" Leonard asked, he'd been taking notes the whole time.

"No," Steve stated, "what if it wasn't just about the money?"

"If it was about shutting down the program and when Myers and Von Hallstead talked Melbourne into coming back to the project, with his investors, then they would have motive to kill wouldn't they?" Leonard asked.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Steve whispered as Saunders came back with the files.

"What are you going to do now that the prospects of Melbourne's funding fell through?" Leonard asked the telescope researcher when he returned.

"We'll keep looking," Saunders sighed. "Even with Melbourne and Myers we still had other feelers out for funding. We may still get lucky. Until then we have other projects to look into."

"Well we wont keep you any longer," Steve smiled, "it looks like the sky is getting dark, perfect conditions for you, I'd imagine, and we need to get back to our island. Thank you for all your help."

"It's been a pleasure commander," Saunders smiled as he finally began to relax.

"What, we're leaving already?" Danny asked as his partner came to his side.

"Yes Danny, playtime is over." Steve laughed.

"But look at this it's the mars rover."

"That's nice Danny."

"No Steve, it's really on Mars!"

"Yeah I know."

"And we can see it!"

"Yes I'm looking at the screen too."

"Man, you wouldn't know cool if it kicked you in the face McGarrett!" Danny sighed and motioned for his scientist to follow along.


	23. Who Runs The World? Girls!

**A/N: I cried laughing while I wrote this chapter. That's all I'm going to say! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: Who Runs The World? Girls!

Meanwhile, back on the beach, Penny, Bernadette and Amy remained becoming sufficiently crisp as the sun started to set. They stayed, watching the postcard perfect sunset, before they gathered their things, threw on their beach worthy coverings and began to walk the three blocks back to the Palace to hitch a ride back to their hotel.

As they walked into the HQ, they found only Kono and Jenna leaning over the smart table.

"The boys aren't back yet?" Penny asked as she walked in.

"Not yet," Jenna smiled, "they are having too much fun with all the cool toys." She added.

"Oh, alright, well we were just wondering if it would be possible to get a ride back to our hotel," Bernadette asked shyly.

"Absolutely," Jenna stated, "Kono and I were just about to come and find you, actually, to see if an evening of Hawaiian style clubbing might be fun! If you are up for a 'girl's night' we'd be happy to take you."

"There is a Luau at the hotel tonight." Amy stated contemplatively, "Is that your idea of Hawaiian clubbing?"

"Not really," Kono laughed, "but luaus are fun too and we could hit the clubs after."

"I like it!" Penny stated, "Let's do it!"

Jenna and Kono shared a smile.

"But what about him?" Bernadette asked as she spotted Chin sitting alone in front of his computer.

"He has Malia," Kono stated. "They will get on just fine without us."

"Ok, so we have a plan!" Penny stated, "But, we need to change and I'm assuming so do you!"

"Yes," Kono laughed.

"I live closest to the hotel, I'll drive you and then we'll all meet again, in the lobby for say 7pm?" Jenna suggested.

"Gives us just about an hour," Kono stated and eyed the clock on her phone.

"We had better get moving!" Jenna jumped.

"Alright I'll meet you; just let me shut everything down." Kono stated and Jenna took off with the three mainland women.

TBBT 5-0

Kono stepped across the office toward her cousin, pulled open his door and walked in.

"What's the word on the street Cuz?" Chin asked.

"Going out," Kono smiled, "Do you need anything before I take off?"

"Nah, I think I have enough here to keep me occupied until Steve and Danny return with the Doctors and Howard."

"Don't stay behind your desk all night!" Kono scolded, "The case will be here tomorrow, go and have some fun with Malia."

"She's on nights," Chin sighed, "Besides I'm still waiting for the databases to run the composites of our murder suspect. I'm going to wait for that."

"You are lolo Cuz!" Kono laughed. "Get out while you still can!"

"Go have fun!" Chin stated, "I promise I won't stay too much longer."

"Alright, aloha!"

"Aloha Cuz, get the girls hooked on the blue Hawaii!" he stated.

Kono winked and walked out.

TBBT 5-0

Penny, Bernadette and Amy dressed to the nines descended the elevator for the tenth time that day but this time it was in anticipation for something totally awesome.

Kono and Jenna waited in the lobby, right on time, and dressed to kill.

"So are we ready?" Kono asked.

"I've been ready for this all my life." Amy stated excitedly. "Finally I've been invited to hang out with the party girls!" she squealed.

Kono and Penny shared an uncomfortable and concerned glance

"Come on you guys!" Jenna stated breaking the uncomfortable silence, "there is a blue Hawaii with my name on it and I'm telling you I've been waiting all day for this!"

"What is a Blue Hawaii?" Amy asked.

"Pineapple juice and other things," Jenna and Kono winked.

"As long as there is alcohol in it we're drinking it!" Penny stated linked armed with Bernadette and Amy and walked on toward the Luau.

"I guess we're drinking them too!" Kono laughed.

"No pressure Kono, just everyone is doing it!" Jenna laughed linked her arm in Kono's and walked on, "And you realize the boss gave us an order to party tonight."

"You're right, he did!" Kono laughed.

"So we best not disappoint him!" Jenna grinned.

"Oh no, we should not!" Kono beamed and followed the mainlanders to an open table amidst the leis and Tiki torches.

And hour and a half later a stretch limo pulled up to the front of the hotel and picked up five sufficiently buzzed and well fed women and took them into the heart of Honolulu where the party was just starting.

TBBT 5-0

Steve and Danny pulled to a stop in front of the Hilton to drop off their sufficiently exhausted but excited geniuses.

"What should we do with the vests, leave them in the car?" Howard asked as Raj yawned.

"Are you coming to work tomorrow after the lectures?" Steve asked as he and Danny stood together near their vehicles and the four other men stood before them.

All four men nodded.

"Then take 'em with you and wear them," Danny stated and leaned against the Camaro. "They fit nicely under a loose fitting shirt such as this," He stated and motioned toward his own chest.

The four mainlanders shared a look of excitement.

"Enjoy them, they may save your lives," Steve laughed.

"You'll need them working for this man," Danny added mockingly.

Suddenly a black limousine pulled up right next to the Camaro and Steve's pickup truck. The music was blaring, it sounded like the party was still on going as five women spilled out into the driveway of one of the most well known hotels in Honolulu.

"Who runs the world?" Amy yelled as she stumbled on the sidewalk.

"Girls!" Penny and Kono sang and pulled a madly giggling Bernadette out of the limo while Jenna pushed.

"I think this has been the best night of my entire life!" Amy stated as she stumbled toward Sheldon, "Oh Shelly, you need to try the Blue Hawaii. Look it turns your tongue blue!" she stated and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh God what have you done?" Sheldon yelled at the four other women.

"We simply sampled the local sights and sounds and food and wine and Blue Hawaiis, lots and lots of Hawaiis." Penny stated giddily as she nodded her head proudly.

"They are drinks," Amy added for clarification, "they have alcohol in them!"

Bernadette giggled.

"Oh boss, can I hitch a ride?" Jenna asked as she grabbed Steve's arm, "I'm a little drunk and you already know where I live because you kicked in my door. Remember, you did! So you owe me a ride…and a new door!" She said and held his bicep really tightly to steady herself. "Wow, you are like rock McGarrett," She stated tipsily as she petted his arms, "girls you should feel this!"

"Wow!" Penny and Bernadette stated as she rushed forward and grabbed McGarrett by the other arm.

"Ok that's enough of that!" Leonard stated as he and Howard pulled Penny and Bernadette off McGarrett.

"Wee!" Jenna giggled as she wavered on her own feet and Steve had to lunge to catch her.

"Just a little drunk?" Steve asked as he caught Jenna when her legs finally gave out and she lost her balance on her heals.

"Ok a lot drunk," the five women cheered.

"Danny, Daniel, Danno, take me home please," Kono stated as she tripped toward the Camaro in an attempt to be sexy. "All three of you might have to carry me!"

Steve and Danny exchanged worried looks.

"Alright, but if you puke in the Camaro, I swear to God you are dead!" Danny stated and gingerly helped Kono into the car.

"Leonard baby, help me!" Penny sang drunkenly, "you may have to take off all my cloths!" she giggled, "My fingers don't work anymore." She added and waved her own hand before her eyes waving them at herself.

"What happened tonight?" Howard asked as a giggling Bernadette fell into his arms when he tried to help her walk but her feet didn't move.

"Boss man ordered Kono and I to show the mainlanders a good time," Jenna stated and petted Steve's arms before he tried to force her into the passenger seat of the pickup truck.

"And we take an order very seriously," Kono stated as she hung out the open Camaro window.

"This is your fault?" Sheldon asked and pointed at Steve.

"We don't do anything half assed at Five-O!" Penny slurred, "You are amazing!" she added and winked at Danny.

"Ok, its time to go now, bed time!" Leonard stated and tugged Penny away.

"Ok Leonard," Penny smiled and slumped into his arms, "take me to bed!" she whispered trying to be seductive but only slurring her words and tripping over her own two feet.

"Next time you order the girls to do something, make sure you are around to chaperone," Danny stated as Steve pushed Jenna into his truck.

"Woo, Steve," Jenna giggled as he boosted her up graced her bum.

"I will not make this mistake again." Steve sighed and walked around the truck to his door.

"If Kono pukes all over the Camaro, you are paying for it to be cleaned and detailed," Danny stated as he too walked around to his door.

"Bill it as a business expense," Steve sighed and disappeared into truck.


	24. A Successful Day One

**A/N: I loved this week's episode of the Big Bang Theory. I don't know what it is about that show that has never disappointed me. Well I hope these two chapters are not disappointing!**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 24: A Successful Day One

Once the three drunken women, of the genius party, were settled or rather passed out across there different hotel rooms, and all the Five-Os had left for the night, Leonard began to settled in with Sheldon as Amy had passed out sprawled across the second bed in the room Leonard and Penny were sharing.

"Well Leonard, how do you like our Hawaiian adventure so far?" Sheldon asked cheerfully as he stood over an ironing board as he prepared his attire for the lecture the following day.

"It's not at all what I expected," Leonard answered truthfully, "all the things I've heard painted Hawaii in quite a different light, easy going, slow paced and fun in the sun. That's not at all the experience we've had today."

"No indeed," Sheldon smiled, "it's quite the adventure. We should sell it and have our own comic book made, or maybe a television show. Do you think people would pay for another cop drama with four scientists as their back up?"

"I'd by the comic book," Leonard answered, "it does all seem a bit far fetched, don't you think?"

"Lord no," Sheldon stated happily, "it's exactly what I imagined the Navy SEALs and street hardened New Jersey detectives would be like. And they are nice to us!" Sheldon explained, "Granted they both have the intelligence of a Neanderthal, but those were the kind of men that picked on us and bullied us all our lives and yet we are an integral part of their investigation. They need us, Leonard, and they are man enough to admit it!"

"This is only day one, Sheldon," Leonard sighed, "maybe its all a rouse to make us think we're important and then something horrible will happen to us."

"I would have to disagree, Leonard, I quite like Steve and Danny, and Chin, Kono and Jenna. I see them much as the misfits that they are. And there motto, did you not notice it on the floor as you walked into the office, 'Leave no man behind', it's quite refreshing. I believe they are truly concerned and I trust them."

"Yeah, I saw it, but why would that mean anything to us. We're visitors," Leonard stated as he climbed into bed.

"And yet Steve went out of his way to get us compensated. We have vests and IDs and we're hanging out with them tomorrow to try and solve a triple homicide!" Sheldon argued. "No Leonard, I'm happy to know them. They are fascinating if anything else. Steve and Danny, what opposites they are and yet, they have a hint of the nerdy to them. Deep down, I believe we've found kindred spirits in those two men. The force is strong with them."

"And what if they ask stupid questions at your lecture tomorrow?" Leonard asked.

"I'll enlighten them," Sheldon smiled as he meticulously folded his clothing, returned the iron and the board to their proper locations in the hotel room and continued with his nightly ablutions. "Besides, I am just happy that they have seen the merits in coming to the lecture at all. Some of the material may be over their heads, but at least they are taking the opportunity to try and better their minds. And, Leonard, they need us to interpret the data they have collected in this case. We have found ourselves good and true allies in Five-O and I am very content." Sheldon continued as he returned from the bathroom and began preparing his bed.

"I'm sure they do this all the time on their own. They'd figure it out with or without us." Leonard sighed and covered his face with a pillow.

"Figure it out, oh Leonard!" Sheldon gasped, "We're talking about the origins of the universe here!"

"No, we're talking about three murders centered on research into the origins of the universe. There is a big difference and I'm sure all Five-O wants to do is solve the case and bring justice to those who deserve it, before anyone else gets hurt."

"I want that too!" Sheldon stated as he stood, hovering over Leonard's bed, "but how can we solve the case if we don't first understand the extent to which the scientists were working and understanding the big bang? How are we to solve the case if we don't understand why they were killed in the first place?"

"It's all about the money, Sheldon!" Leonard yelled, "It's all to do with funding for the project and where the money is coming from or going to!"

"Money should not be the ruling factor when it comes to science!" Sheldon stated angrily.

"Well it is!" Leonard half yelled, "Now if you don't let it drop you will not sleep tonight and you'll be tired for your lecture!"

"This isn't over!" Sheldon huffed and crawled into his own bed.

"Whatever Doctor Evil, bring it up again in the morning when you're refreshed, but for now I don't want to hear another word on the subject!" Leonard sighed and turned off the lights.

"Can we agree that it has been a successful day one in Hawaii?" Sheldon asked through the darkness.

"Fine, it was a successful day." Leonard sighed.

"And we are excited to see what a new day brings?" Sheldon asked.

"Whatever, sure," Leonard answered.

"And money and science should not go hand in hand?"

"Go to bed Sheldon!" Leonard yelled.

"Fine!"


	25. The Morning After

**A/N: Danny has found a devoted following… that's all I'm going to say. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 25: The Morning After

Steve and Danny walked into the university campus bright and early the following morning ready to hear Max's lecture on ballistics and physics. As they passed through the sacred halls of academia they wondered where all the people were. There were very few pedestrians in the halls as they made their way to the lecture theater.

"Are we in the right place?" Danny asked seeing no one around.

"Sign say so!" Steve stated and peeked into the lecture hall. "Max is already here with Charlie and Chin," he added and walked in.

"Ah good morning my academic colleagues," Max stated cheerfully from the podium. "You are early."

"We wanted to get good seats," Danny stated and looked around at the empty room.

"Has anyone seen Kono?" Charlie asked as he looked up from the computer. "She's got all the materials for our demonstrations."

"Not since I dropped her off on her bathroom floor last night," Danny chuckled. "She had a little too much fun last night."

"We all did," Jenna sighed as she and Kono walked in carrying several large boxes between them and wearing oversized dark sunglasses.

"No more Blue Hawaiis ever again," Kono sighed and deposited her boxes, "Danny, be a doll and find me some coffee, please?" she asked as she marched off to get more equipment.

"Where am I supposed to find coffee?" Danny asked throwing his arms up.

"It's a university, these places practically run on the stuff!" Steve laughed, "come on Danno, I could use a cup too!" Steve stated and stood from the seat he had been occupying.

"Me too!" Chin stated.

"Coffee for everyone?" Danny asked and eyed Max and Charlie.

"Please," Max smiled.

"So this is what it is like to be a scientist's assistant. We go on coffee runs?" Danny asked as he and Steve began climbing the stairs out of the lecture theater.

"I guess so. It's all because we're not smart enough to participate," Steve joked.

"Says the man from Navy Intelligence," Danny mocked.

"Come on, there has to be a coffee shop somewhere on campus!" Steve stated rolling his eyes and leading the way.

TBBT 5-0

After locating a Starbucks on campus, in the library, Steve and Danny headed back to the lecture hall in the physics department only to be met in the hallway by four scientist and three clearly uncomfortable women. Steve stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the four mainland men. He was so shocked and overcome with laughter he nearly dropped the tray of coffee he was carrying.

"What is so funny Commander?" Sheldon asked in confusion.

"Nothing, I'm sorry!" Steve stated as he bit his bottom lip to try and gain some composure.

"What is the matter with you?" Danny whispered not sure himself what was so funny.

"Look at them!" Steve whispered.

"I see nothing wrong…they look like four professionals who belong in this place, unlike you!" Danny hissed.

"That's because they are all dressed just like you!" Steve couldn't help but burst with laughter again.

"In the real world, every other state except for Hawaii, this is what professional attire looks like!" Danny stated.

It was true; Leonard, Howard, Raj and Sheldon were all sporting dark dress slacks, leather shoes and button down shirts, all in the same light blue shades, the same shade Danny had been wearing the night before. Howard sported a turtleneck under his while Raj sported a rather pathetic sweater vest over his and Sheldon and Leonard sported ties of the most gaudy geometric patterns they could find, while Danny's tie was one of his favorites and his shirt was slightly darker than the one he had been sporting the day before.

"You gentlemen are looking pretty sharp today," Danny smiled as he left his giggling partner, (yes Steve was giggling), and immersed himself in the group of mainland professionals. "Don't mind Steven, his fashion sense was destroyed with years of wearing uniforms and Hawaiian patterns."

"Thank you Detective," Sheldon stated proudly. "You did say that the vests fit well under this kind of attire," he added and petted his chest, "so we all went out early this morning to make sure that we could be properly attired to join you on the case. I have to agree that it is quite comfortable."

Steve's giggles turned into full on belly laughter as he listened to Sheldon. "Looking good Danno!" He called out as he ducked into the lecture hall.

"Is he alright?" Penny asked as Steve fled.

"Oh yeah, he's just being a cosmic jerk," Danny smiled. "Are you ok?" he asked seeing the dark circles around Penny's eyes.

"Never again with I ever drink that much blue liquor!" Penny stated as Amy and Bernadette nodded their agreement.

"I think Kono and Jenna will second that motion," Danny laughed, "but it sounds like it was one hell of a good time."

"I don't remember anything after karaoke at some Japanese place," Amy sighed.

"We did karaoke?" Bernadette asked in utter confusion.

"You laughed the whole time," Penny sighed, "you started laughing when Kono flashed her badge and got us into the men's room because the line up for the ladies was way too long," Penny explained, "and I don't think you stopped laughing until we were back in the hotel and you passed out."

"That would explain my terribly sore diaphragm." Bernadette sighed, "I remember the men's room and Amy explained the inconvenience of being a woman…" Bernadette said as she trailed off.

"Ok too much information," Danny stated.

"Maybe we should get seats, I'm quite interested to hear what Doctor Bergman has to say," Raj stated.

"Holy Crap, did you just talk?" Danny gasped.

"Indeed I did!" Raj stated proudly. "The Commander is well out of ear shot and I had to try this Blue Hawaii that has the girls so very intoxicated, so now I may speak freely."

"Well I'll be damned!" Danny stated.

"It is fascinating isn't it?" Sheldon asked with a smile.

"Yes, I wonder what it would take to have him speak to McGarrett." Danny mused.

"Probably illegal narcotics then he'd have to arrest me and that would defeat the whole purpose." Raj sighed, "The whole 'you have the right to remain silent' thing…"

"Quite true," Danny laughed as he led the way back into the lecture hall.

"What is all this?" Leonard stated as he looked around at the computer monitors and all the displays and at Kono before a table of weapons and bullet proof glass.

"I believe much of what Max is lecturing on has to do with terminal velocity," Danny answered, "so he has most of the Five-O arsenal and technology for demonstrations." He added as he sat down next to Steve and the rest of the entourage followed suit.

"Here," Steve stated and began passing noise canceling head sets down the row, "its going to get a little loud."

"Is this safe?" Sheldon asked, "Never in my long academic career have I ever seen anything like this… guns in a lecture hall?"

"Perfectly safe; Kono knows what she is going. The machines and computers are going to analyze the data as soon as she fires and it will be displayed on all the monitors for everyone to see, and she's doing it behind bullet proof glass so there is very little chance anything will make it into the audience." Steve explained.

"And what about that man, in the bright orange jumpsuit, just sitting there in front of Kono?" Howard asked and pointed at the stage.

"That isn't a man, it's a ballistics dummy. It's made up of a silicon based jelly, a steal substructure and mechanic components to monitor the fatality of the shots." Steve explained.

Danny watched as the scientists eyes grew wide. "Aren't you glad you wore you bullet proof vests today?" he asked mockingly when suddenly a crowd of men in uniform began to fill the lecture hall.

"What is going on?" Howard asked nervously.

"We promised Max we would pack the audience with HPD for his big lecturing debut." Steve stated proudly.

"For the first time in his Law Enforcement career, Steven McGarrett has called in adequate back up! This is a day to be remembered! We've had a break through!" Danny mocked as he placed the noise canceling head phones on.

Steve leaned over and smacked his partner upside the head.

Danny smirked, "get ready!" He announced as Kono cocked her first weapon and fired two rounds into the ballistics dummy.

"Wow, what a way to start a lecture!" Leonard stated as the scientists stared on in shocked amusement.


	26. A Day Of Learning

**A/N: This is my meager offering for this story. I have some plans in the works but I have to get through Sheldon's lecture first and then wham, back to the case and all the action…oh and comic conventions and the possibility of costumes…I know I've sparked your imaginations now. Who would wear what I wonder?**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 26: A Day of Learning

After an hour and a half Max stopped lecturing to take a break. It was only a short break, long enough to let the audience stretch their legs and grab a drink if they wanted to. Then it was right back to bullets and blood spatter. By the end of the session the ballistics dummy was full of hole, Kono had fired off more rounds than any regular victim would have ever encountered and data was collected and shared, theorized and disproven all while entertaining and educating.

Max was finished by noon with much applause and high praise from the Dean of the Physics Department, and from one the captain of HPD who had snuck in just at the last moment and stayed, enthralled, through the whole thing. When all was said and done, Chin, Kono and Jenna hung back while the lecture hall emptied and the cleanup and tear down began.

Steve and Danny waited with the mainland geniuses for the rest of their team and then headed out for a quick lunch (as quick as could be expected with so many people and one unmovable doctor). For Sheldon lunch on a Tuesday meant something from the familiar university menu back home in Pasadena. Usually Tuesday was grilled cheese day; with a garden salad and risotto, and green jell-o, but as none of the others wanted to have cafeteria food, Sheldon was forced to try something new and that was never a good idea with him. He would have been placated has they just taken his advice and found a Cheese Cake Factory, but Penny was unmovable in her decision to not eat at a place that she worked at, even if it was in another state. So the battle of will only finally ended when Chin and Kono offered up the suggestion of a popular local diner that served authentic Hawaiian cuisine as well as the best grilled cheese on the island. Sheldon left satisfied, but not happy, and everyone else enjoyed their meal. Loco Moco was a hit all around.

The large entourage of Five-O, the mainlanders and the crime lab associates returned to the university to find the lecture hall once again empty and awaiting the second half of the day's lectures. The sign in the hall had been changed to announce Doctor Sheldon Cooper and a breakdown of his lecture was posted on the board.

"Well I suppose here we shall part," Sheldon stated at the entrance of the large lecture hall.

"We plan to stick around." Steve smiled as he flipped through the program that had been handed out at the beginning of the day, "string theory is completely foreign to me, but it sounds interesting enough."

"By the end of this lecture you will see that it is not only interesting but the basis for the construction of all that exists in the universe as we know it." Sheldon stated proudly.

"Although it can't be proven," Max added.

"It hasn't been proven yet, Doctor Bergman, but my life is dedicated to its study and I will figure it out." Sheldon vowed.

"I look forward to reading about it," Max smiled.

"I'm surprised that you are all staying," Leonard butted in seeing the discontent in Sheldon facial features, "Shouldn't you all be working on the case?"

"We plan to after the lecture," Kono answered. "For now we have our crime lab pouring over evidence, our computers are running though all of our databases at full tilt and we are linked directly with out systems through our mobile devices. If anything comes up to break the case we'll know about it, but until then bring on the learning."

"Or the napping," Penny whispered into Jenna's ear as she rubbed at her throbbing temples. "Sheldon can be rather long winded. It is very easy t sleep through his lectures. You wouldn't think so, from hearing him in every day conversation, but his voice is really quite soothing."

"After the night we had, I could use a nap!" Jenna sighed.

"Well we best be off to set up," Sheldon stated, "we don't have nearly the equipment that you had but it is going to take some time to prepare to take you on this magical journey of enlightenment into the world of string theory."

"It's all simulations Sheldon; we really just need to make sure our equipment is compatible with the lecture halls electronics." Leonard sighed.

"Still very important," Charlie piped in.

"Shouldn't you head back to the lab?" Sheldon asked eyeing Charlie with suspicion.

"I'm not the only scientist working out of that lab," Charlie answered, "I am on leave today for the physics fair. I have a master's degree in astrophysics. This is the secret world of Charlie Fong."

"Do you really?" Howard asked after Raj has whispered excitedly in his ear, "you should have come with us up to the telescope!"

"I wish I could have, but I was stuck at my microscope." Charlie sighed while Raj nodded his understanding. "Anyway, I worked very diligently yesterday evening while everyone else was off having fun."

"We're sorry we left you our Charlie," Jenna said sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it Jenna, I wouldn't have felt comfortable out on your girls night but I will admit I was disappointed to miss out on the telescope and not even getting an invite to turn down." he added and eyed Steve and Danny accusingly.

"Sorry Charlie," Danny said and clapped the scientist on the back, "another time you and I will head back to the big island just for fun. We're on the 'in' now with the technicians so maybe they'll let us play around some more. Steve hardly let us have any fun anyways. He was a total Debbie Downer!" Danny added and eyed his partner with distain.

"Since when are you an astrology buff?" Steve scoffed.

"Astronomy," Sheldon corrected.

"Since Howard and Raj showed me the mars rover and let me reposition the telescope. Now I am hooked. I plan to bring Grace up there too! She'll love it!"

"Who is Grace?" Penny asked excitedly hoping for a little gossip.

"Grace is my nine year old daughter," Danny stated proudly and pulled out his wallet to show off Grace's new school photo.

"Awe she's so cute!" Penny, Bernadette and Amy cooed as the all clamored to see the picture.

"She has your cheek bones," Amy observed.

"And her mothers eyes," Danny smiled.

"She's beautiful Detective." Penny said and handed back the photograph.

"Yeah, she's pretty much perfect in every way," Danny said beaming with pride for his child.

"Oh and you are so cute!" Penny stated, "Look at you; the proud papa!"

"And thus Danny has won over all of the women and men of the mainland party," Chin whispered to Steve. "You see how that's done? Are you taking notes because Danny just schooled you in how to be Mr. Popular?"

"It's got to be a mainland thing!" Steve laughed as he shook his head.

"It's called being social and endearing Steven. We need to work on your human to human interaction." Danny stated catching the tail end of Steve and Chin's conversation. "Maybe you should try it sometime." He added sarcastically, "instead of throwing punches and tackling people to the ground. Maybe talking or finding some common ground would make you more friends and fewer enemies."

"Nah, Danno, you are the talker in this team," Steve winked, "I'm happy being the muscle to protect those weaker; like Batman."

"You're more of a Superman." Sheldon corrected.

Danny grinned while Steve rolled his eyes.

"Alright ladies, we're off. You hang back, get good seats and enjoy the show!" Howard stated as Sheldon and Raj left the group and Leonard began to follow.

"See you when it's all over," Bernadette stated and kissed her fiancé's cheek, "knock em' dead!" she added.

Howard winked and sauntered after his colleagues leaving the ladies of their party with the task force.

"So what should we do while we're waiting?" Amy asked as a crowd of HPD officers returned, not as many as before but the previous lecture had sparked some interest in the returnees.

"Oogle hot cops," Penny suggested as she watched the men in uniform gather around.

"That's just awkward!" Kono laughed as Danny, Steve and Chin all stood to one side uncomfortably.

"But fun to watch our boys squirm," Jenna whispered with a giggle and caught a glint in Penny's eyes.

"I'd say, from the data that I've gathered thusly, the hottest cops are on the task force, followed by that one over there," Amy stated loud enough that Steve, Danny and Chin heard her and it caused them to shift nervously away from the women as Amy pointed boisterously at a young blond, tanned, man in uniform toward the end of the hallway.

"Is she still drunk?" Steve asked as he leaned in to Penny.

"Nope," Penny laughed.

"I was in the academy with that guy!" Kono stated.

"Oo; Kono we should set you up!" Penny smiled mischievously and caught the flash of warning in Chin's eyes.

"But Kono's quite possibly connected with a scientist who shall remain nameless," Jenna said playfully and watched as both Charlie and Kono blushed.

"Oo Kono!" Penny and Bernadette giggled.

"Maybe we should go in and get seats," Danny stated to end the awkwardness.

"Seconded!" Steve and Charlie stated and rushed through the open lecture theater doors while the rest of the party followed full of playful giggles and whispers.


	27. Facial Recognition

**A/N: Good afternoon everyone. Here is just a small update for this week, something to tide you over till I write some more stuff. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 27: Facial Recognition

Sheldon's lecture was dry, there were no real exceptions to the rule, and it was a stereotypical bombardment of theoretical knowledge that was so far above so many people's heads that it was almost painful to listen. He droned on and on, the terminology was weighty and the concepts convoluted. Steve however found it fascinating. He listened intently to everything and though he'd never admitted it, he totally got the theory. With a twisted grin on his face, Steve settled in to listen to whatever Sheldon had to say and was amused by the idea that had he not gone into the navy, maybe be could have been a theoretical physicist

The rest of the crew didn't fair as well. Penny passed out in minutes resting her head on Amy's shoulder, much to Amy's delight, while Bernadette found entertainment in googling wedding dresses on her phone. Kono and Jenna, though they tried to keep their attention trained on the long winded lecturer, ended up playing monopoly on their phones with Danny and kicking his ass, while Max and Charlie were the only ones to follow along with Steve. Chin flat out dozed, following Penny's lead, and many of the other officers that were in attendance did the same. It wasn't that it was a bad speaking engagement, but Penny had been right, Sheldon's voice was very soothing and soon put many people to sleep.

By the half way point Sheldon slowed only to give a demonstration of what a collision of energy might look like by having every person (who wasn't asleep) sway dangerously close to their neighbours to illustrate the delicate balances of the universe. He then informed them that the affect of them slamming into each other would cause the reaction to spread outward knocking over others until everything was pushed outward from the center of the initial collision, ever expanding and causing chaos in its path. Thus ended the break and Sheldon ran right back into the theoretical and most people found a way to entertain themselves.

There were some, within the audience who were very interested, like Steve, but they sat as close to Sheldon and his colleagues as they could get and took notes diligently and were keen enough to ask questions. The interaction of the academics delighted Sheldon and stroked his ego, and in that moment any regrets he might have been harboring about the trip melted away. This had been a very successful day two, already, in his mind and he was looking forward to what ever Hawaii had to off him once his lecturing was over.

When Sheldon finally finished and released his audience to the world, Danny, Steve, Max and Charlie all moved with the motion of the exiting crowd, while Jenna and Kono hung back with the other ladies and Chin, being ever the helper, moved forward to see if he could give Sheldon and his colleagues a hand with their equipment.

Once out in the hall Steve and Danny began watching the people that left. Aside for the HPD officers, they didn't recognize many others in the academic circle, but Max and Charlie seemed to. As they stood together Steve was fascinated by the number of people that stopped to shake hands with the medical examiner and the forensic scientist.

"And you were worried that you wouldn't find any friends here," Danny smiled as he clapped Max on the back after another pair of scientists moved on.

"I wouldn't call them friends, per say, but colleagues," Max corrected.

"It's true, most of them would just as soon stab you in the back to take credit for you work as they would shake your hand," Charlie explained.

"Who knew; the smartest revert to theft as quickly as the stupid." Danny shrugged.

"Darwin wouldn't have it any other way." Max laughed, "you do what you must to survive in this dog eat dog world."

"Survival of the fittest," Steve shook his head and scanned the crowd again.

"Well that is interesting," Max whispered as he tapped Charlie to get his attention and to have him follow Max's gaze.

"What is it Max?" Steve asked and Danny's interest was piqued

"Doctor Martin Goldstein is here with the infamous Doctor Aaron LaCroix." Max explained and Charlie discreetly took out his phone and started snapping pictures of the two men in question.

"Who are they; like the celebrities of the science world or something?" Danny asked sarcastically as he pulled at Charlie's sleeve. "Stop that you're worse than the god damn paparazzi!"

"It's not for that reason!" Charlie stated and pocketed the phone, "last night while perusing all your evidence I came across mention of Martin in particular but Aaron came up as well."

"You think they may be the next targets?" Steve asked and instinctive reached for the weapon at his hip as he looked suspiciously around the room.

"No, just being here is the suspicious part." Max whispered as the doctors in question passed dangerously close to Five-O and carried on through the crowd of academics.

"Why is it suspicious?" Danny asked and shook his head in warning toward Steve and his want to fly into action.

"Doctor Aaron LaCroix is a bit of a radical. He has his own ideas about the formulation of the universe and if you aren't on the same page as he is then you are out right wrong and you don't want to debate with him because he tends to get violent and I mean restraining order violent, assault charge violent, get the hell off American soil violent. Doctor Goldstein on the other hand got into some controversy a few years back and was deported to his native Germany. He's not supposed to come back to Hawaii or the United States for that matter." Max explained.

"Both men are brilliant but LaCroix has been very vocal in his hate for the United States and Goldstein has a little grudge against us too." Charlie added, "And from what we could find in all the files you brought us on your current case Goldstein and LaCroix may have ties to Doctor Mililani."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Steve asked and went for his weapon again.

"Whoa big guy not in the school, that's a bad idea!" Danny stated and grabbed Steve's wrist.

"We didn't make the connection because it seemed utterly impossible that either man would set foot on American soil ever again." Charlie answered Steve's previous question. "But now we have evidence that they are here on the island and we can run these photos through facial recognition and see if we can get any proof of their involvement, and then you can go all crazy and arrest them."

"How does that sounds?" Danny asked before he released Steve's wrist.

"Fine I'll wait," Steve sighed and refastened the strap on his holster.


	28. Two Informants

**A/N: With all the amazing characters all mashed up together in this story I had to bring in two of our favorite unofficial Five-Os. You know you love them!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 28: Two Informants

When all was said and done the two crews left the university to split up. Once again Penny, Bernadette and Amy were interested in whatever little beach time they could squeeze in before the sun went down and the scientists decided it would be best to get back to their research after being told about Goldstein and LaCroix.

Charlie joined Max and the mainland scientists in the back corner of the Five-O bullpen in what they had now coined 'the nucleus' and got down to business researching. Their task; find anything and everything the internet had to offer on Goldstein, LaCroix and connections with the murdered scientists.

Kono, Chin and Jenna, at the smart computer looked only at the legal side of things; the deportation of Goldstein, restraining orders on LaCroix and their connections and dirty dealings with each other. Their goal was to find the links to how these men came to be on the island of Oahu and how, if they were involved, would they be able to arrest them. So far Mililani seemed to be the linking figure but they didn't have any proof that Mililani was even in Hawaii after having fled because of the theft of millions from the murdered scientist's project.

Danny and Steve decided that Kono, Chin and Jenna were capable of looking for everything within their means, but Danny and Steve had other ideas. Leaving the comfort of the bull pen for the sanctuary that was the fast car under Danny's name, Steve and his partner decided to take a more proactive approach, or rather, Steve wanted action and Danny didn't want to see Steve do anything stupid so they headed off to talk to two of their favorite informants.

TBBT 5-0

The beach was starting to clear as Danny and Steve arrived at Kamekona's shrimp truck. The big guy sat tranquilly at one of the picnic tables with his co-worker. When he spotted the Five-Os coming across the parking lot toward the truck he waved the young Samoan man back to the truck.

"How's it?" Kamekona smiled as Steve and Danny sat down before him. "Not here for eats I hope because we are all closed up!"

"Shoots!" Steve laughed sarcastically.

"Not even for us and a large group of friends back at the office?" Danny asked.

"What does this look like; a catering company?" Kamekona asked.

"Danny's prepared to pay you extra for the delivery." Steve winked.

"Yo Sammy Boy fire up the grills!" Kamekona yelled over his shoulder as Danny rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet while Steve ordered four of everything on the menu to be delivered to HQ to feed the team.

"That's not the only reason you're here is it?" Kamekona asked as he passed the slip of paper with the order on it to Sammy in the food truck.

"No, we need you to put out some feelers and see if you can grab us some information on these people." Danny answered and handed a file across the table with the appropriate cash.

"As a group, or individually?" Kamekona asked pocketing the money and flipping through the file.

"Both," Steve stated, "if you can find evidence of them working as a group that would be even more helpful. We need connections and names of people helping them to this island."

"Country would be more appropriate. All three of them should not be on American soil. We need to know how they are coming and going without detection." Danny added.

"I'm on it!" Kamekona said as Danny and Steve stood. "Anything else you be needing?"

"Just dinner for the crew!" Steve winked and took off toward the Camaro with Danny hot on his heals.

"Anything for my best customers," Kamekona smiled to himself and joyfully counted the money he'd made off the two detectives.

TBBT 5-0

The next stop for Danny and Steve was awkwardly familiar, especially for Steve. They waited behind the glass for the inmate they wished to see appear and when he did, he rolled his eyes and plopped down in the chair.

Danny motioned to the phone receiver and with a sigh Sang Min picked up the other end.

"What trouble you in now?" Sang Min asked with a weird twisted smile. "One of these days you're going to have to make me an official member of Five-O."

"When you're done serving your time we might consider you for employment but then you wouldn't make a very good informant if you were working with us out in the open." Danny explained.

"I'm sure it doesn't pay as well either and, from what I hear, being Five-O doesn't guarantee that I won't find my way back here." Sang Min teased and winked at a brewing McGarrett. "No, I'll stay on the down low, besides Kamekona has already offered me a job at his shaved ice. I'll be a productive, legit, member of society, and an amazing informant."

"As long as you're on our side, we're cool." Danny stated.

"What do you need detective and what is in it for me?"

"We hear you've become a model inmate," Danny smiled. "Things may look up. We may be able to move up a possible parole hearing by a few years."

"You say that every time."

"You want another day trip?" Danny sighed.

"No, I wanna work on the straight and narrow and I want to stay here until you catch Wo Fat." Sang Min stated.

"You know he killed a guy on the inside. We have the video." Steve said as he grabbed the receiver right out of Danny's hands.

"Yeah but I got the guards watching my back." Sang Min retorted. "They love me round here!"

"Are you gonna help us or not?" Danny asked taking the receiver back from Steve.

"What do you need?"

"Do you recognize these men?" Danny asked and slapped his phone against the glass.

"Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde," Sang Min stated. "Sure I know _of_ them."

"Did you help them back into this country?" Danny asked.

"No man, if they are here in Hawaii it's because of someone else, probably still of the same organization but the last time I saw those two personally, I was on the outside. It was before we met detective." Sang Min explained.

"Did you deal with them frequently?" Danny asked.

"When they weren't working on the up and up, sure I was. They are more involved with some big project on the big island. They spent most of their time there. At the international telescope if my memory serves me correctly."

"And when they weren't on the 'up and up'?" Danny asked.

"Goldstein only ever wanted money. He was willing to get it illegally but he needed it for his research. LaCroix was much more ruthless. The science was second to his tongue and if he could cause controversy he would. He also very much liked the young ladies, and I mean _young_ ladies. It must be a French thing. If I were you I'd keep all your women under strict guard, he likes it rough." Sang Min explained.

"Did they deal with anyone else directly?" Danny asked.

"Actually I'm quite surprised to not see Kole Mililani in that photo. Jekyll and Hyde always have Mr. Todd with them."

"What was Mililani's involvement?" Steve asked after he and Danny exchanged a sideways glance and in an instant Sang Min knew that Mililani _was_ involved.

"Mililani, though a brilliant scientist, is also a con artist and a masochist, and quite persuasive if he needs to be. We call him Todd because of his methods of persuasion. He's not one to turn away from violence and torture to get what he wants."

"Was he ever tried for his crimes?" Danny asked.

"I'm sure his record is as long as mine, but the real question will be; can _you_ catch him? He and I were involved with many of the same men. He still has friends in those circles." Sang Min explained.

"If he's as involved as we believe him to be then we'll catch him." Danny stated.

"Well good luck with that, he's probably long gone by now."

"Thanks for your help." Danny said as Sang Min moved as if he were ready to leave. "How does it feel working on the side of good?" he asked mockingly.

"Don't say that too loud Detective," Sang Min replied but as he stood and moved back to ward the guard he winked before disappearing back into the general population.


	29. WackaDoodle

**A/N: Decided that the Algorithm could use some love today as well so here is another chapter. Let's put all the little pieces in a lovely little row and have Sheldon be his adorable crazy self just once more! Don't we all love the many layers of crazy? Steve also has layers of crazy…just not as bad as Sheldon.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 29: Wack-a-doodle

Danny and Steve walked into the Five-O bullpen just as Kamekona and his sidekick, Sammy Boy, were saying their good-byes to the stunned looking scientists. Kamekona saluted Steve with a Shaka and then high fived Danny, and then he and Sammy walked out of the office.

"Quite the interesting company you keep Commander McGarrett." Sheldon commented as he eyed the bags with the cartoon shrimp and Kamekona's face plastered all over them. "What on earth is this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Dinner on Danny!" Steve smiled and clapped his partner on the back before moving forward to lay out the spread of food truck delights.

"You're a poet and didn't even know it!" Kono laughed.

"Oh I don't know about this!" Sheldon stated as he looked at the unfamiliar food.

"Just eat it. You might like it!" Leonard sighed and accepted what Steve was doling out.

"But it is Tuesday and Tuesday is Chinese food day." Sheldon whined.

"I thought Tuesday was Grilled Cheese day," Chin asked in confusion."

"At Lunch Grilled Cheese at Dinner Chinese," Howard explained, "It's a rather complicated system and comes in PDF format if you'd like me to send you a copy for the subtleties of the many layers of Sheldon's crazy."

"I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested!" Sheldon scolded.

"Can I get the name of the doctor, I'd like to have Steve tested as well," Danny joked.

"This is Chinese!" Steve stated and handed a sweet and sour shrimp dish toward Sheldon.

"Oh alright then!" Sheldon smiled and moved to sit down but stopped. "Detective Williams, you're in my spot." Sheldon stated and eyes Danny, who had fallen into one of the many chairs in the room with distain.

"Your spot?" Danny asked as he looked around in confusion.

"Yes my spot!" Sheldon stated.

"There are millions of other chairs can't you just sit any where?" Danny asked but stood and offered the spot to Sheldon.

"Oh lord no!" Sheldon stated and sat down. "You see this seat is optimally located. It faces the smart system in such a way that I may work directly with three of the monitors and indirectly that I may be out of the way when I'm not contributing to the work being done. It is far enough away from any natural light sources to avoid glare but close enough to benefit from the breezes that come in from that window and that one," he explained as he pointed around the room. "It is situated in such a way that I benefit from the air conditioning but I'm not in the direct path of the air stream making this locations temperature ideal. I can watch the main door from here, but I'm not the first obstacle so I don't have to answer any poignant questions from new arrivals and with very little discomfort I can accurately glance into each of the main offices. It is the perfect spot and I've called dibs."

"We call him a complete Wack-A-Doodle," Leonard whispered to the shocked, yet surprisingly amused detective.

"It's just easier if you accept his premise. He'll be gone in a week." Howard added.

Sheldon smiled and surprisingly enjoyed the meal placed before him.

"Wack-a-doodle; I get it!" Danny smirked and took up another seat.

"So what's the news boss man?" Kono asked when everyone had settled in to eat.

"Sang Min gave us some insight into Mililani's involvement," Steve stated. "And Kamekona's doing research."

"He's back on the island," Kono stated and jumped up. "We found this on the veranda camera at the Governors Mansion.

Steve and Danny watched on as they saw Melbourne greet Doctor Von Hallstead half way along the veranda and walk on toward the office and out of camera sight. Moments later they saw another man walk along the veranda dressed in a business suit but all they saw was the back of his head until he reached the door to Melbourne office, and then he turned but only the side of his face was visible for a split second. Then he disappeared into the office. Kono fast forwarded the video until the same man walked out of the office, straightened his tie and walked the other way never showing more then half his face.

"We made up a composite with the two halves and ran it through facial. That is Kole Mililani entering and exiting around T.O.D." Kono explained.

"Did you find anything at the hotel?" Steve asked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We aren't finished at the mansion yet!" Chin stated while Kono worked at the computer.

"We didn't find anything else on the veranda camera but we did get this," Jenna explained and motioned back to the monitors, "recognize anyone?" she asked as Mililani appeared in the parking lot and got into a car with Goldstein.

"But wait there is more!" Jenna stated as she used her best game show host voice and Kono rewound the tape. "Watch this." She added as she stood beside Kono.

On the video they watched as Goldstein and Mililani pulled in and parked. Goldstein handed the weapon to Mililani and he got out of the vehicle and disappeared out of the frame. Moments later another car pulled in, slammed on the breaks as the two men made eye contact and the second vehicle fled. Then Goldstein was seen frantically hammering away at his phone and then had a yelling match with someone before throwing the phone against the dash and trying to calm himself down before Mililani returned.

"Any guesses as to who was in the second vehicle?" Kono asked.

"It was Doctor Myers." Danny stated.

"Correct," Kono smiled.

"Then we found this," Chin added and pointed at the new image on the screens. "These are from hotel surveillance."

"This is Myers arriving, visibly agitated, and that is LaCroix scrambling the door lock and leaving Myers room just after T.O.D." Jenna explained.

"So we've got them!" Steve stated as he jumped up.

"Not exactly," Jenna sighed.

"We have no idea where they are. We have plate numbers from the cars but nothing substantial on how to find these people that should have never been on the island in the first place." Chin explained.

"And no real discernable motive," Kono added.

"But we have them around time of death. These are out guys!" Steve stated.

"We still don't know where to look for these guys." Chin said trying to calm Steve done.

"Maybe they are back at the university." Steve stated.

"The seminar is over for today." Jenna sighed. "We need to know more about them."

"We need a motive."

Steve sat down with a huff.

"I have a hypothesis." Sheldon stated when an awkward silence fell.

A grown arose from his counter parts.

"By all means, Doctor Cooper, tell us." Steve sighed.

Sheldon, Raj, Leonard, Howard, Max and Charlie all stood, picked up one tablet each among them and turned to face the five members of Five-O.

"Allow me to illustrate for you the motive behind the crimes committed against man and science." Sheldon started. "Imagine if you will that we are your suspects and your victims." As he said this each scientist turned their tablet forward to show the image of a man or woman. "Before you stand 6 brilliant minds, literally and figuratively speaking, 3 are now dead at the hand of the other three. What do they have in common, you might ask. Simply put the big bang.

"Myers, Melbourne and Von Hallstead were on the verge of breakthroughs but their ideas may have been held by Mililani, Golding and LaCroix as well. We can't prove by whom, but there is a race to prove that both groups are studying the same theory." Leonard piped in when he saw the confusion on the faces of the Five-Os.

"They had tried before to end the project as Myers, Melbourne and Von Hallstead had all the right equipment, all the right connections and all the money until Mililani and his accomplice defrauded the project." Sheldon explained. "With the project on hold for the trial Goldstein and LaCroix had time to publish their theories across much of Europe and because of the internet, much of the world, but at the same time the U.S based project was also publishing their theories. Goldstein as head of the project, based out of Berlin, and with a criminal record was banned from using both the super collider in Switzerland and the international telescope here in Hawaii; therefore the U.S based project still had the upper hand in the race to prove their theories as sound."

"And when word got around that the America based scientists, with the backing of CERNs were prepared to publish findings as the funding would soon be re-established they took advantage of their connections, came to Hawaii and ended the American based project for the foreseeable future. But, they didn't retrieve any of Myers, Melbourne or Von Hallstead's findings, and so they cannot prove anything. They will not leave this country until they find what they are looking for, but they won't find it because Charlie already did." Max explained.

"He did?" Danny asked curious now.

"The files taped to the under side of Melbourne's desk drawers are the findings of the collaboration." Charlie smiled. "We were able to go through the hard copies of the experimental data. The rest of the information will be safely stored electronically in the labs where our murdered scientist's worked and none of our suspects have access to those places. Their project still remains in the theoretical stages because they weren't able to recover the information that they need."

"Does it actually prove the theories of the big bang?" Steve asked.

"Not exactly; it still doesn't prove string theory, but it does prove that collisions within the black holes are powerful enough and ongoing to cause great destruction and possibly creation." Sheldon explained.

"So still very theoretical?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Leonard answered, "but it's still a major breakthrough from our point of view."

"Is it worth killing for, in your opinion?" Chin asked.

"I suppose that would depend on how desperate you are," Sheldon stated. "I would not kill in the name of science. I would not kill ever. Perhaps that means I am not as highly developed as some, or perhaps I am more developed and people do not know how to use their minds to gain the end result rather then reverting to the primal urges to kill."

"Now, Doctor Cooper, you mentioned that Mililani, LaCroix and Goldstein had other connections. What are they?" Steve asked trying to bring the conversation back around to the motive and catching the killers.

"Well how should I know about the seedy underbelly of Hawaii? Don't you have informants for that kind of information Commander?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, Kamekona," Steve answered.

"We have our feelers out." Danny sighed.

"On the bright side we have motive, and the files, scientific journals and criminal records to prove it." Howard added brightly as Raj nodded excitedly.

"Now all you have to do is find them before they get off the island." Max stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Does that mean we are no longer of any use to you?" Sheldon asked sadly as Penny, Bernadette and Amy walked into the bull pen.

"Ooh dinner, thank you." Penny stated as Kono handed over the remaining take out containers.

"Not tonight Doctor Cooper, but because you've all been such an asset to the team, we would like you to stay on until the very end. Come back tomorrow and hopefully we'll be able to provide you with a little action." Steve smiled.

"What he means by action is more work, or action from the comfort and safety of this office, via satellite and radio frequencies." Danny explained when he saw the fear and shock in all of the men and women staring at Steve.

"Of course, we'd never put you in any danger!" Steve added. "Everything can be watched or heard from the smart system."

A communal sigh of relief rose from everyone but Steve, as Amy, Bernadette and Penny led their men out of the bull pen and back to the waiting transport that had been arranged for them.


	30. Raj The Superhero

**A/N: Sadly my March Break is over, but on the bright side of life I sat down and wrote the end of this story… don't worry there are several chapters between then and now, but I am happy to say that I found a way to wrap it up and I am content to be able to post updates while I work through my unfinished stories…and while I go back to work.**

**In this Chapter we have a moment with Raj, because lets face it, Raj is awesome and the Five-Os see that too.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 30: Raj the Superhero

Bright and early Wednesday morning, Sheldon and his crew returned to the bull pen to see it a buzz with activities. Kono and Chin were at the smart table. Danny and Steve were both yelling into their phones in their offices as Jenna just ran between places, usually with her phone glued between her shoulder and her ear. It was like a barn yard and they were chickens with their heads cut off.

"It's not what I expected of police work," Sheldon whispered to Leonard.

"It's not like in the movies at all." Howard added.

The room was loud with electronic noises as the computer system beeped and buzzed and the monitors showed pictures and files that none of the geniuses recognized but they were certain this information would prove important.

"Could you use some help?" Leonard asked as Jenna stopped just long enough to notice the arriving scientists, nearly dropping her phone and files, as Raj rusted forward to catch them for her.

Kono and Chin looked up at the rumpled analysts as she thanked Raj for his help and he blushed shyly and backed away from the little woman.

"We can use all the help we can get!" Jenna stated and grabbed Leonard by the wrist, "You're mine Doctor Hofstadter." She added and was off with Leonard in tow before anyone could say another word.

"What is she doing?" Howard asked fearfully as Raj whispered in his ear, "yes they know you can't talk to women!"

"Jenna's trying to open CIA files on Mililani. Yes, there are CIA files, and homeland security files and FBI files; we just needed a little nudge to find them. Leonard is now her helper." Chin stated. "Raj you can stay with me. Kono you put Howard and Sheldon on the Homeland security reports."

"Sheldon you're on Goldstein and Howard you're on LaCroix." Kono said as she handed each man a file. "I'll explain everything once I have you settled." She added and led them to the back of the office.

"Well Raj, this is real police work. Hope it doesn't bore you too much." Chin smiled. "Late last night information on our suspects came in from all corners of law enforcement as well as our own informants, namely Kamekona. With our facial recognition and the information you guys were able to give us, we were able to point other agencies in the right direction. Now we get to piece together all of their information. You are going to handle immigrations on Goldstein and LaCroix. Look for any connections with how they came to Hawaii, what their work visas say they are here for, anything that you think might be significant to helping us piece together a location to start our physical search." Chin explained.

"I've dealt with immigrations before," Raj sighed.

"So you're the perfect man for this job," Chin stated reassuringly. "I'll be right here working on these FBI files. So if you need anything, or find anything, just let me know."

"Alright, but what happens if we do find something?" Raj asked timidly.

"We have our SWAT team on stand by and the coast guard is holding all vessels from leaving port before being thoroughly searched, they also have navy assistance. We'll be ready to fly into action as soon as we have a lead."

"What about the airlines?"

"All three are now on the no fly list." Chin stated.

Raj nodded and fell to work. Moments later Danny burst out of his office, his hands already flying before the rant started.

"Alright, the university is completely covered for the start up of today's lectures. Max and Charlie are both present at the seminar to be our eyes and ears if Goldstein and LaCroix show up for today's sessions of the physics fair. Max is way too excited to be an undercover agent for the day and they are being briefed by the HPD officers on the scene. If Goldstein and LaCroix are dumb enough to flaunt their being on the island to their academic colleagues, we'll be smart enough to have someone there to grab them." Danny explained as he leaned against the edge of the smart table, "morning Raj, thanks for coming back. Do you guys have anything else to report?" he asked as he greet Raj like one of the team and then turned his attention toward Chin.

"Still nothing significant, but we are up to our eyeballs in information." Chin explained.

"The harbor guys haven't seen anyone matching any of our suspects in their passenger checks but I doubt they will try anything as commercial as a ferry or touring boat." Steve stated as he stormed out of his office. "Hi Raj, navy on the other hand are now tracking three Japanese vessels and one Russian ship that left yesterday. They plan to intercept in international waters and inspect every inch of those vessels as this is now an international matter." He added as he explained his situation to Raj, Danny and Chin as he began to pace.

Steve barely made one pass of the room when Kamekona walked in as fast as he could and stopped out of breath just before the Smart Table and the gathering of investigators.

"Do you have news?" Steve asked as he jumped.

"Bad news brah, you ain't gonna like it!" Kamekona sighed, "Mililani has ties to the yakuza," he blurted out as he tried to catch his breath. "He's been seen in Wo Fat's inner circle. Word from the valley is he's leaving today for Japan and everybody know that the coast guard and the navy are on the watch so he's heavily armed and well hidden. Be ready for a battle if you do find him."

"Do you have a vessel name?" Steve asked frantically.

Raj slammed his hands down causing the four men that stood around him to jump and turn their attention toward the silently frantic scientist. He pointed emphatically at an immigrations report that was still before him on the screen of the Smart Table.

"There are two vessels listed here," Chin stated as he scanned the report Raj had found.

"That's the one!" Kamekona stated pointing to a vessel by the name 'the rising son'. "It's owned by a private agricultural shipping company, or at least that is the front for the business. Really, its one of Wo Fat's liaisons in Japan. He gets what ever he wants in and out of that country using those ships."

"Good Job Raj!" Steve stated as he clapped the silent man on the back and rushed off to his office.

TBBT 5-0

With a little more prodding and a whole slew of law enforcement databases to search through, Chin and Raj were able to piece together more of the puzzle. They found that Mililani, though believed to have fled the island after his trial, actually had remained protected by the Yakuza in Hawaii. He traveled back and forth, under aliases, from Japan and held a high position of power within Wo Fat's organization.

Kono, Danny and Steve joined Raj and Chin at the Smart Table just as Kono's phone began ringing.

"We have a chase on our hands!" Kono stated frantically as she listened to the caller. "Goldstein and LaCroix showed up at the physics fair!" she added. "But they fled when approached by police."

"Kono, Chin, you two get out there and back up HPD!" Steve stated. "Danny, you're with me and SWAT. Mililani's ship is still in the harbor but they are ready to leave at any moment, and coast guard won't make a move until we get there. We have to work fast." Steve barked out orders. "Raj you tell Jenna what's happening. Get her to connect with both halves of the team and stay ten steps ahead of us!" he added as the silent man nodded frantically and then they left, flying into action and leaving Raj all alone in the middle of the room.

The double glass doors shut behind Danny and Steve as they ran out of the bull pen and disappeared down the hall. After another moment of shock Raj shook his head clear and ran for his friends, there was still work to be done!


	31. All Of The Excitement With None Of The D

**A/N: Here is yet another update! This chapter covers all of the action. I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 31: All the Excitement with None of the Danger

Raj ran into the back office, his arms flailing as fear and frantic panic erupted from the silent mans limbs. He motioned for them to run, stopped them, motioned for them to follow by changed his mind as he panted, grabbed Howard by the shoulders and shook him but still no sound escaped his mouth.

"Calm down Raj!" Leonard stated to the still frantic man as he grabbed him and pried him away from Howard.

"I got this," Jenna stated and walked out of the small office and returned moments later with a beer. She showed it into Raj's still frantic hands and he slammed it back. "Well?" she asked.

"Kono and Chin are joining a high speed chase in pursuit of Goldstein and LaCroix, while Danny and Steve are after Mililani, some guy called Wo Fat and a Japanese freighter!" Raj exclaimed, "They want us ten steps ahead!" he added with worry and fear in his face.

"That's just my specialty!" Jenna smiled and bolted for the smart computer.

TBBT 5-0

"Jenna can you hear us?" Chin asked as Kono drove, catching up with the chase and getting the fleeing vehicle in their sight.

"Rodger that, we also have you on traffic cams!" Jenna said to the smart system and all of the scientist watched in amazement as if they were all part of the chase.

"Its like grand theft auto, only we're the police this time!" Howard stated with excitement.

"Be careful you guys!" Jenna stated seriously, "I've got to get Danny and Steve locked in," she added and moved around the smart table.

"Rodger!" Kono stated and just kept on driving.

"Steve, Danny do you copy?" Jenna asked as she frantically worked with the Camaro's GPS and their radio frequencies.

"Jenna will you tell Steve to slow down?" Danny complained. "The boat isn't going anywhere till we get there!" he added.

"He won't listen to me!" Jenna laughed. "I have your boat up on the screen. There are a lot of goons on the dock. People look unhappy!"

"Do you see Mililani or Wo Fat?" Steve asked.

"I'm running facial on the dock cameras right now!" Jenna stated and put Sheldon and Leonard on Steve and Danny duty, while Raj and Howard monitored Kono and Chin.

"Kono, if you can get your suspect onto the highway HPD have prepared a road block!" Howard said into the microphone head set that Jenna had passed him,

"We're trying Howard!" Kono stated.

"You have got to get them out of civilian traffic!" Howard gasped as the suspect vehicle just barely missed a bus of tourists.

"Facial has a hit on Mililani," Leonard stated into his head set, "but nothing yet on your Wo Fat."

"Known associates though," Jenna added as the mug shots of many, many men popped up on the screens and she frantically moved them about to keep her visuals open on team A and team B.

"Weapons!" Sheldon cried, "They have weapons!"

"Yeah Sheldon, we know!" Danny stated, "We have them too!"

TBBT 5-0

The dock flew into absolute mayhem as cop cars and the SWAT van thundered onto the scene. Shot rang out even before Danny and Steve were out of the car and soon there was a police blockade and a stand off with all the men fleeing onto the freighter ship for cover.

"Now what do we do?" Danny asked as police helicopters arrived on the scene and the shooting from the deck of the ship was cut short by police gunmen.

"They are on that ship!" Steve stated.

"Send in SWAT!" Jenna ordered over the head sets.

"Do we have any idea as to how many people are on that ship?" Danny asked, "Are you sending us to our deaths completely out numbers?"

"From the initial count and knowing several are dead on the deck and on the dock, we had eyes on twelve before they disappeared," Leonard explained trying to stay calm

"Twelve with or without the dead?" Steve tried for clarity.

"Without," Leonard responded.

"There is a motor boat fleeing from the starboard side!" Sheldon yelled as he caught the vessel just at the right angel to see it take off.

"Police boats are already on their way," Jenna stated frantically.

"Did you see anyone Sheldon, recognize anyone?" Steve asked just as frantically as Jenna.

"No, but I can run recognition on the film!" Sheldon stated and began typing as fast as he could.

"We're going to move in on the ship!" Steve said and couldn't hide the anger in his tone.

"Be careful!" Jenna warned.

TBBT 5-0

Kono slammed on the brakes of her vehicle as the suspect car slammed into a guardrail on the Highway after having hit the road spikes laid out by HPD. They had managed to corral their suspects onto the Highway, leaving a path of destruction through the civilian streets but now it was time to move in. Their car had come to a complete stop and Chin and Kono were already out of it, along with two other squad cars and were approaching the suspect vehicle.

"Put you hands on the steering wheel!" Kono yelled at Goldstein who had been driving. "Hands where I can seem them!" she added forcefully.

A short rang out from the passenger side, spooking the driver as his partner cried out in pain and Kono ripped open the driver side door and hauled Goldstein to the pavement.

"You shot me you son of a bitch!" LaCroix cried as he clutched his bleeding hand.

"You had a gun aimed at my cousin!" Chin stated his weapon still smoking. "Now open the door slowly and get out of the vehicle." He ordered.

LaCroix let out a string of French swears as Chin grabbed his wrists and hand cuffed the man behind his back.

"I'm going to bleed to death!" LaCroix yelled angrily as he was shoved into a police cruiser to wait for the ambulance to show up.

"Don't be so melodramatic," Chin hissed, "the paramedics are on their way to look at you hands. It may never work the same again but then again, you really aren't going to need it where you're going and that should teach you never to pull a gun on an officer again. You're a smart man; I doubt you'll make the same stupid mistake twice."

"Nice job Cuz!" Kono stated as she forced Goldstein into the back of a different squad car. "Ready to see if we can't give Steve and Danny a hand?" She asked with a smirk as they heard an 'all call' being announced over the radio to the available units and sending them down to the harbor and the stand off.

TBBT 5-0

Dressed from head to toe in SWAT gear Danny and Steve followed the SWAT officers into the belly of the ship. The police back up had already started to arrive and coast guard was on the scene. The speed boat, however, had long since disappeared.

One by one they started to clear rooms as they walked deeper into the ship. All the way along they found dead bodies and weapons scattered along their path. The bodies that they found were still warm and it was evident that one by one the loose ends were being cleaned up. Finally they reached the galley door and found it locked.

"I don't like this one bit!" Danny stated as two men came forward with a battering ram.

"Knock it down!" The SWAT team leader ordered.

"You never like these situations. Sometimes I wonder why you became a cop." Steve stated and braced himself for the onslaught of bullets, but when the door was knocked inward the shots did not sound. Moving cautiously into the room they found it littered with more bodies and aside for one passage way that led to the outside of the ship, the floor was covered. Each man had been shot, execution style and the image of the moment played out in Steve's head as he saw in his mind the smug and grim face of Wo Fat as he chose from among these ranks, in a split second, who would flee with him and who would die.

"Steve I found Mililani," Danny sighed as they checked the bodies praying for signs of life.

"And Wo Fat got away again," Steve stated angrily.

"Slipped through our fingers," Danny sighed just as annoyed as Steve.

TBBT 5-0

Out on the docks Steve and Danny got the confirmation from their geek squad back at HQ, while Kono and Chin arrived on the scene.

"Mililani is dead and Wo Fat got away!" Steve announced to his counterparts.

"We have Goldstein and LaCroix in custody awaiting your wrath," Kono said sympathetically as she tried to be optimistic.

"Oh and they will feel it!" Steve stated as he pulled the SWAT helmet off his head.

"Don't worry about it boss, we'll get Wo Fat. For now we've solved our case and have two crazy mad scientists off the streets. It's a job well done!" Kono said as she tried to console Steve.

HPD, the coast guard and the media were left to clean up and piece together whatever they could after the high speed chase and the raid on the Japanese tanker. Steve, Danny, Kono and Chin packed up their things, loaded up their vehicles again and made their way back to HQ to wrap up the case.


	32. Sheldon Has The Last Word

**A/N: This shall be the last chapter involving the case, I hope you like it, but don't worry it is not yet the ending. There are about four more chapters after this. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 32: Sheldon has the Last Word

Separated by a solid concrete wall, Goldstein and LaCroix were held in two different interrogation rooms. By request the geniuses accompanied Five-O to the HPD precinct and were given instructions as to where they could watch. With them well settled, and Chin, Jenna and Kono to keep them in line, Steve and Danny flipped a coin and headed in to interrogate Goldstein and sent Chin and Kono into the room with LaCroix who cursed loudly in French the moment he saw Chin again.

TBBT 5-0

"Who were the brains of the operation?" Danny asked mockingly, "Keep in mind we have you on surveillance driving the get away vehicle for a murderer, and as we speak we're checking into phone records because we watched you have a very heated discussion with someone that we believe was LaCroix, whom you were apprehended with today, just before he killed Doctor Myers. So were you the mastermind or were you just the get away driver?"

Goldstein clamped his lips shut and would not say a single word. Steve and Danny exchanged a wordless communication and Danny stepped back and Steve stepped in. The next thing Goldstein knew was that Steve had him by the shirt and was choking him.

"Ich werde Sie sprechen lassen*." Steve hissed into the choking mans face and his eyes grew wide.

"The navy SEAL can speak many languages, and as such, he is capable of obtaining intelligence at an international level," Danny stated in his best documentary commentators voice, from behind his angry partner, "so I'd pick a language and get to talking, but we know you speak and read in English because we've got copies of your papers."

"English. Speak. Now! Who is the leader of your ill fated and stupid operation?" Steve yelled.

"We are all collaborators," Goldstein stated.

"Whose idea was it to kill Myers, Melbourne and Von Hallstead?"

"We are all collaborators."

"Fair enough then you can all go down for murder!" Steve said and released the suspect. "Also, I will see to it that you never publish another scientific journal article for the rest of your life, and I will make sure all of your finding, if you try to continue your research, are discredited!" he hissed as he paced in the circle he had started walking around the suspect.

"You can't control the world," Goldstein smirked, "or the internet. I'll publish all I want, starting with my theory on the existence of other cosmic collisions and the creation of the universe."

"Not if the American based project does it first."

"There is no project anymore."

"On the contrary," Sheldon stated as he burst into the room fed up with what he was hearing. "I will personally see to it that the theories are published and credit is give where credit is due because I have access to the material you want and so do my colleagues, and I will make sure that your name is shunned and your research degraded because of your acts and crimes against science. You sir do not deserve to call yourself a man of science, a doctor." Sheldon scolded.

"As we speak, we have instructed our colleagues to return the information that we believe was your ultimate goal in killing Doctor Melbourne and Doctor Myers to the people that worked the closest with these brilliant scientists here in Hawaii. We've also brought the project to the governor's attention and as it is an election year he has decided to use the scientific field as a platform for his reelection. The American based project is well on the way to recovery and the findings will be published in memoriam for the doctors you've murdered." Danny explained.

"Who are you to talk to me in such a way? You do not know the people that I know," Goldstein hissed.

"I am Doctor Sheldon Cooper and I have been working your case for days. I know you killed my colleagues and I will make it know. And sir, I think you underestimate my revered colleagues Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams, and the extent of their power. You have no hope now that Five-O has apprehended you and we do know that you were working with Wo Fat."

"Was that where you were fleeing to?" Steve asked, "To the freighter in the harbor by the name of '_the rising son_' and bound for Japan? The one that was raided by HPD and everyone on board was murdered?" he asked.

Goldstein's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Aren't you glad you didn't make it there?" Danny laughed.

"Mililani was among the casualties." Steve added.

"Don't think for one second that we are not ten steps ahead of you already!" Sheldon stated and crossed his arms over his chest mimicking the stance of both Danny and Steve.

"So now would be the time to sing like a canary and tell us everything you know." Steve smiled.

"I want to speak with a lawyer."

"A lawyer isn't going to save you," Sheldon hissed.

"Thank you Doctor Cooper, you've been a true asset to the team," Danny smiled and opened the door for him.

"You are quite welcome Detective Williams." Sheldon bowed slightly, "enjoy being triad as an international law breaker, I hear it is far worse when you are guilty all over the world." Sheldon got in on last jab before he followed Steve out if the interrogation room.

TBBT 5-0

"Alright let's get a confession from LaCroix now before my resolve fade to fear!" Sheldon stated balling his fists.

"Chin and Kono already did that," Jenna stated in the hall just outside the interrogation room.

"Are you alright Doctor Cooper?" Danny asked.

"I'm so angry!" Sheldon stated.

"I've never seen him this mad, it's almost frightening. Where was this Sheldon when you were bullied all your life?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah, he's kinda awesome!" Howard added.

"We have what we need, Doctor Cooper, now all there is to do is let the justice system work in our favor." Steve smiled, "we get to wrap up our case and head onto the next one."

"What about Wo Fat?" Sheldon asked, "I managed to isolate him on the footage of the speed boat. We must find him!"

"We've been after him for a very long time." Steve sighed, "He is the most dangerous criminal I've ever dealt with, and I've dealt with a lot in my time. This is where I must draw the line for your safety."

"So that's it?" Sheldon sighed, "Our Hawaiian adventure is over, but it's only Wednesday!"

"And Wednesday night is?" Danny asked with a smile

"Pizza and board games," Leonard answered leaving out the part about Klingon boggle.

"I could go for a good slice!" Danny smiled, "that is if you don't mind a couple of locals hanging around for your vacation."

"We don't mind!" Howard stated excitedly.

"We could use some good tour guides!" Leonard added.

"And we're trying to get Sheldon to the beach." Howard explained.

"You don't like the beach?" Steve asked skeptically.

"I don't like the beach," Sheldon admitted.

"Neither do I!" Danny laughed.

"Come on, how about we have a beach party at my place tomorrow night as a thank you for all your help on this case." Steve suggested.

"It would be a nice controlled environment for you Sheldon," Leonard stated pleadingly as he saw the contemplation on Sheldon's face.

"I would be happy to accept your invitation Commander McGarrett on one condition!"

"We're bargaining now?" Steve asked.

"I would very much like to visit Pearl Harbor and who better to show me around then a naval gentleman?" Sheldon asked.

"It would be my pleasure." Steve smiled

"Then it is settled, tomorrow because the case is over, Five-O will accompany us to Pearl Harbor and we will have a beach party at McGarrett's afterward." Sheldon stated and turned and walked away from the interrogation rooms.

"Does he always need to have the final word?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Yes I do!" Sheldon stated as he came back, "Now come along, we need pizza!"

**A/N: * I do not speak German, though I did study it while in university just to be able to sing it, so if the German phrase isn't 'I will make you talk' can someone please give me the correct phrase… I just input that into English to German translator and that is what popped out. I apologies for my ineptitude!**


	33. A Hawaiian Adventure

**A/N: Alright, with the case over, its time for Hawaii fun! Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 33: A Hawaiian Adventure

After the excitement and the danger of the case, everyone on Five-O need a break just as much as they needed to make up for hijacking the scientists on their holiday, though they did seem to enjoy the work and were very upset to see the case over. Danny and Steve had consoled the scientists, while getting through their paperwork and waiting for Penny and her crew to come to take them back to the hotel. Pizza in the bullpen and a debriefing, as Sheldon was calling it, gave everyone insight into the case, the things they'd done and probably could have done better, and going through the actions really brought closure to the four scientists who had, at one time, different ideas of what police work was like.

Thursday morning dawned bright and Steve was up with the sun. He checked outside, smiled that it looked like it would be a beautiful day and set out for the market to make sure he had everything they could need for a party, including additional lawn furniture because, truth be told, he didn't have enough for the number of people coming that evening.

With the fridge stalked, the house cleaned and the new equipment stacked neatly at the back door, Steve changed his cloths, donned his badge because it was habit and climbed into his truck.

At the hotel Steve found Sheldon and his following waiting in the lobby with Kono, Chin and Jenna but Danny was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Danny?" Steve asked as he eyed the large group.

"Late," Sheldon sighed. "There is so much to do today and the Detective is late!"

"I'm not late!" Danny stated as he walked across the lobby with a little girl, "I just had to pick up my daughter Grace," He smiled as Grace waved to everyone.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Sheldon asked.

"It's our break," Grace stated pleasantly.

"At your age I went to school anyway," Sheldon said with a smile.

"That's because you are a genius!" Grace smiled.

"That is very true," Sheldon smiled, "I'm Doctor Sheldon Cooper," he said by way of an introduction.

"I'm Grace Williams."

"She's adorable!" Amy cooed.

"Thanks," Danny smiled proudly, "She knows about as much about Pearl Harbor as Steve does, so I thought I'd bring her along."

"She's my little protégé!" Steve smiled and scooped Grace into his arms.

"The humanities are good for some areas of study but the sciences have more practical uses," Sheldon stated haughtily.

"I plan to go into forensic sciences," Grace stated proudly, "I wanted to be a police officer like my daddy but he says that's a bad idea, so I'll solve the crimes with science instead."

"Smart and noble," Leonard smiled.

"Is it true that you are going to the comic convention all weekend as well?" Grace asked excitedly.

"Indeed because Leonard Nimoy will be there," Howard answered.

"And William Shatner." Danny added.

"Can I go too Danno" Grace asked and turned on the pout.

"We'll see," Danny answered.

The pout turned up to high.

"Ok, one day for sure," Danny caved.

"Man I remember those days," Penny laughed, "I could get my dad to do anything with a pout and the threat of tears."

"You still do that, to Leonard mostly, and he gives you everything you want." Howard observed.

"Oh Howie, I wouldn't judge. The truth is I do it to you all the time and I always get my way." Bernadette cooed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I believe it's a girl thing," Chin laughed.

"It's a gift and we all have it," Penny smiled and shook Grace's hand, "I'm Penny and I'm going to need a good tour guide because I've never been to Pearl Harbor before."

"I can help you because I'm awesome!" Grace winked and followed along as everyone headed for the vehicles.

Once down in the harbor, with the ships looming and the tourists wondering about, Sheldon and his gang explored with Five-O. It was a lovely morning for an adventure, and Grace really was a wealth of knowledge when it came to the attack on Pearl Harbor, the ships that were on display and the traffic that continued through Pearl on a daily basis. Everyone, including Five-O, were impressed with Grace and her knowledge and had a lovely time right up until the lunch hour when the group consensus, meaning Sheldon demanded, was that they were to go and have lunch at one of the little cafes and then carry on with the adventure.

Sheldon was well pleased with his sandwich while the rest of the mainlanders tried traditional Hawaiian cuisine and enjoyed the local coffee.

"So where to now?" Steve asked as he sat at the head of a large bank of tables that had been pushed together to accommodate the group.

"We should get Malasadas," Danny stated as he sipped his coffee.

"Those don't sound very _Hawaiian_." Amy commented.

"Maybe not but they are the most amazing sweets I've ever tried and I come from New Jersey, land of Italian bake shops and pastries."

"I'm convinced!" Penny laughed.

"I'm just impressed with this coffee!" Bernadette added, "It's quite possibly the best I have ever had. From now on I'm buying the Hawaiian blend and I'm taking some of this home with me." she stated.

"Give me an address and I'll ship you some," Kono smiled.

"That's so nice!" Bernadette stated excitedly, "If there is anything you need from California, you just let me know!"

"We now need to find a comic book store." Sheldon stated when all the bills had been settled.

"I thought we were getting Malasadas," Danny whined.

"Why do you need to find a comic book store, Sheldon? You're going to a convention starting tomorrow." Steve said with amusement.

"Because its new comic book day." Sheldon reasoned.

"I'm sorry; I don't know where to find a comic book store." Steve sighed.

"I do," Chin stated.

Kono stifled a giggle.

"What?" Chin asked, "So I have a collection. Everyone needs a hobby."

"But what about Malasadas?" Danny asked.

"It's on the way to the comic book store." Chin chuckled.

"Perfect, then it is settled, let's go to the comic book store." Sheldon stated as all the ladies sighed.

"Don't worry, its located in a little market. There are other shops if you're not interested in the comic book store." Chin explained.

"Ooh shopping!" Penny and Bernadette exclaimed.

TBBT 5-0

A little shopping was just what everyone needed, (Danny tried to get into it but after spending more money then he had anticipated he just sat on a bench and ate his Malasadas), because the girls, including Grace, were completely uninterested in comic books and because Danny trusted Kono and Jenna, Grace went off boutique shopping while the boys filed into the geek paradise.

The store was larger then the one they had back home but it was less superhero themed and more Hawaiian superhero themed, meaning Superman greeted them at the door, or rather a life size statue, and instead of his blue cape he sported a blue Hawaiian print shirt.

"That is just wrong!" Danny sighed and the geniuses agreed.

Sheldon, Howard, Raj and Chin dove into the racks of comic books looking for the ones they needed for their collections while Leonard explained the subtleties of the store and how all over the country there were just certain things that all comic book stores had in common. Two hours later each newly geeked out islander walked out of the store and took up a place on the bench with Danny to eat Malasadas. Everyone had managed to find something fun in the comic books store and Sheldon had found treasures that would keep him occupied for a good many hours.

"I think I love Hawaii," Sheldon stated as he glanced into his reusable comic book bag once more. "It has a little of everything. I wouldn't be opposed to returning!"

"I'm glad to hear it," Steve chuckled, "so, is it time to get you to the beach?"

"I suppose," Sheldon sighed as all the ladies came back down the street toward them.

"What did you buy monkey?" Danny asked as he spotted even his daughter with several shopping bags.

"Penny said every girl will always need really cute shoes. So I bought really cute shoes." Grace stated and held out her bags to her father.

"And what are you going to wear with your new shoes?" Danny asked when he realized all that Grace had bought with the money he'd given her was shoes.

Grace shrugged, "mommy and I will find something on our Sunday shopping days to spend Stan's money," Grace stated as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.

"I feel sorry for the guy!" Steve whispered in Danny's ear.

"I don't!" Danny smirked.

"Alright everyone," Steve stated. "Its time for our beach party, everybody in, let's head out!"

Without any arguments the Five-O party loaded into the waiting vehicles and headed for Steve's.


	34. Beach Party

**A/N: This is a short little filler chapter. I think the next one is one of my favorites in the whole story because of the Cosplay I have planned for everyone. Any guesses as to what Sheldon and Leonard have planned?**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 34: Beach Party

Steve's house was just what the doctors ordered. The beach was small and un-crowded, the house was near enough that if Sheldon was uncomfortable he could find cleanliness and refuge, and as always there was enough beer for everyone, or vitamin water in Sheldon's case. Steve attended to Sheldon's every whim and the eccentric Doctor was content to lounge around, covered in sun screen, and reading his new comic books.

"This was a great idea Steve!" Penny commented from one of the beach chairs that were lined up neatly along the sandy beach, as Kono took Amy out into the water and got her to stand up on a surf board and Sheldon built a sand castle with Grace that was supposed to be a one tenth scale replica of the Disney castle in Disney land. "I was beginning to worry that they would never get a vacation."

"I'm sorry they were so preoccupied." Steve apologized from the seat beside her.

"Are you kidding, they were the happiest I think I've ever seen them!" Penny laughed, "and getting along with people not of there social group is never easy. For the first time I think they felt welcomed and needed, and its all thanks to you." she added as Charlie and Max came around the house and joined the party.

"It's the Hawaiian hospitality I guess," Steve smiled and stood to get Max and Charlie beers.

The lazy, languid party drew on late into the day with Raj, Howard and Bernadette all trying their luck at surfing and with a teacher like Kono they were all successful. Sheldon even made his way to the waters edge and walked in it, which was a break through. Danny and Steve swam with Grace, tossing her high into the air and letting her splash down, while Penny and Amy soaked up the sun and Raj, Bernadette and Leonard buried Howard up to his chin in the soft white sand. Max and Chin manned the barbeque in preparation for dinner while Charlie prepared the salads that he'd promised to bring and Jenna worked on some dips and veggies to round off the meal. Steve and Danny were in charge of beers and they flowed all afternoon without fail.

As the sun set and the beers still flowed Steve set up a fire on the beach and for a while after everyone just sat around it enjoying the warmth and the stars. Right around eleven o-clock Sheldon's biological clock decided it was time for bed and with a yawn he thanked Steve and asked that someone take them back to the hotel. Friday was bound to be another busy day as it was going to be the start of the comic book conventions and the boys had big plans for cosplay costumes that they still needed to put together.

As Danny loaded a sleeping Grace into the back seat of the Camaro and Max, Charlie, Chin and Kono drove off with all the other members of the party, Steve smiled to himself and was content with the way things turned out.

"You seem pleased with yourself," Danny stated

"I am. I'd say we had a pretty good week and I like our new friends." Steve smiled. "They seem pretty cool."

"Tomorrow is another day and who knows what will happen," Danny laughed, "Remember the last time the convention was in town?"

"That's not going to happen this year!"

"Alright, I'll take your word for it!" Danny said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, "but I think I'll bring my badge and my weapon just in case someone decided to try and fly off a balcony again. Please let it not be you."

"See you bright and early in the office?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Paper work…yay!" Danny sighed.

"Later partner," Steve smiled as Danny fell into the driver seat.

"Later Superman."


	35. Look, Up In The Sky

**A/N: Alas, there are only two more chapters to this story, and this one might be my favorite of the whole story. Hope you love the guys and their adventures at the comic book convention and yes, there is such thing as a laser projected keyboard…I have one…I'm such a geek!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 35: Look Up in the Sky

Steve, Kono, Chin, Jenna and Danny didn't see any of their doctor friends until later in the day. The university was having a luncheon and symposium for all of the presenters, but the Five-Os had wasted a day and needed to wrap up their case and meet with the Governor. Dennings was pleased with the wrap up, was still angry about the campaign plugs for the competition, but all in all, Dennings knew that he had the best people working for him and he was on board with getting the American project justice and compensation.

At the end of the day the Five-Os went their separate ways but were prepared to meet up again at the convention center for the opening ceremonies.

Steve found Danny dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt with a batman logo blazed across the front in neon yellow. On his hip he had his badge and his weapon, but it really was a casual Danny Williams look and Steve was happy to see his friend let loose, even just a little.

"Someone is in the spirit!" Steve laughed.

"This is as far as I'll go," Danny stated and looked around the room at all the costumes. "Besides, I'm batman and Leonard talked me into the shirt so I figured I'd better wear it."

"You've truly found your inner geek," Steve winked.

"And clearly you haven't, Clark Kent, what's with the button down buttoned up? That's totally not your style," Danny observed as he eyed his partner with suspicion.

"I am Clark Kent," Steve winked and un-buttoned the first few buttons to show off the superman logo across the shirt he wore underneath.

"Nice!" Danny laughed as he spotted Kono and Jenna coming toward them dressed in full black suits with black ties and dark sunglasses, "here come the feds," Danny added mockingly.

"We're not the feds," Kono sighed.

"We're the _men in black_!" Jenna corrected. "Well, women…"

"I get it!" Steve laughed, "Where's Chin?"

"I think he's the only one of us that truly went all out," Kono stated as she motioned toward the men heading toward them.

Charlie and Chin were dressed exactly alike with white blond dread locks and white clothing. They wore sunglasses, their skin was whiter then usual and they were loaded down with weapons. Max was dressed like Neo.

"How'd you get out of the Matrix?" Steve teased as he eyed Chin and Charlie up and down.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it." Chin shrugged, "have you seen the Californians, they look amazing!"

Suddenly Sheldon and Leonard showed up with Raj and Howard trailing behind. Sheldon was wearing cargo pants, a blue polo shirt under his bullet proof vest they had not returned. Penny had styled his hair to match Steve, and he carried a weapon (not real) at his hip. Leonard was dressed in black pants, blue shirt, tie, and vest with a gun (not real) and leather loafers. His hair was dyed and styled with more product then he'd ever used. Danny and Steve cracked up as they stared at themselves, albeit much scrawnier versions of themselves.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Danny asked through his laughter as he looked to Raj and Howard who were dressed in full HPD uniforms.

"We're the back up," Howard smiled.

Danny cracked up again, "I love these guys!" He stated and wrapped his arms around Raj and Howard's shoulders. "I got my back up, finally!"

"Where are the girls?" Kono asked.

Suddenly three ladies, followed by a killer theme song, dressed as if they had stepped right out of the seventies walked up behind Danny and Steve.

"Hello Charlie!" they stated together with Penny rocking the Farah hair.

"Looks like everyone's into this but you Commander," Sheldon observed.

"He's Clark Kent!" Danny stated.

"I don't think you could ever be mild mannered!" Kono laughed.

"That's not true," Steve smiled, "I'm calm and relaxed now. Besides, I can't be me, Sheldon is me!"

TBBT 5-0

A quick walk through the main convention center showed the Five-Os (real and fake) just how big a deal SpectacuCon was. There was so much to see, so much to try and so many geeky cool gadgets to buy that the guys knew they would need at least another day.

"Chin, check this out!" Steve stated in absolute wonder. "It's a laser pocket keyboard! It works with almost all devices and it is blue tooth."

"He's geeking out!" Howard exclaimed.

"What do you need a laser keyboard for?" Danny asked, "You have a giant touch screen keyboard back at the office."

"I was thinking of it for you, Danno, because you can beam the full keyboard onto any flat surface and we wouldn't have to worry about your wonky thumbs anymore!" Steve teased.

"And just on account that its laser, you should by it," Leonard stated.

"It's peer pressure!" Danny laughed.

"I'm getting this!" Steve stated.

Danny rolled his eyes as his partner paid for his new high tech toy.

The large party of scientists and law enforcement officers continued through the convention stopping at booths to try simulations and buy special edition comic books, and generally truly enjoying them selves. Most of the group entered the cosplay contest. Sheldon, Leonard, Raj and Howard entered in the original theme category and won, while Chin, Charlie and Max came in third in the portrayal of a movie or television show with Kono and Jenna taking tenth. Penny, Bernadette and Amy came in first in the woman's only category, even though they weren't the only angels at the convention but they were by far the best and had the theme song playing on loop from one of their phones the whole time. Steve and Danny sat back and cheered on their friends. They picked up vender food for dinner and then enjoyed cocktails right out of pineapples as the evening drew to a close.

TBBT 5-0

On Saturday morning Danny returned with Grace who was dressed like Wonder Woman and found the crew just as he had left them the night before. The costumes were donned again for the sake of continuity and the professional photographers that were all over the convention center to take group and action shots. Steve and Danny posed with 'Steve and Danny' for one portrait before it was time to head in to the panel talk with Leonard Nimoy and Williams Shatner.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Sheldon Cooper!" the group heard a voice call out just before they entered the conference room before the crowd. "I'm surprised they let you in here. You're brand of crazy just isn't usually accepted."

"What do you want Wheaton?" Sheldon grumbled.

"You can't go in there yet; it's open only to VIPs now." Will Wheaton stated from his place policing the door.

"We are VIP," Steve stated and flashed the passes he'd obtained from the Governor.

"How did you manage friends, Sheldon?" Wheaton mocked.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Sheldon sighed.

"Nope, I'm here to mock you, what the hell is with the terrible costume? That's no superhero I've ever seen."

"Should I handle this for you?" Steve asked loud enough that Wheaton heard him and caught a glimpse of the badge Steve carried with him.

"No, I can handle this," Sheldon stated feeling braver with his inspiration standing right next to him. "Have you heard of Five-O Will Wheaton?" Sheldon asked staring down his rival.

"Like the task force that is all over the Hawaiian news?" Wheaton asked.

"Yes, my costume is based on the leader of said task force, Commander McGarrett."

Wheaton chucked and rolled his eyes, "cute."

"This is Commander McGarrett," Sheldon stated and motioned to the man next to him, "and the rest of the task force, Detective Williams, Lieutenant Kelly and Officer Kalakaua, as well as Agent Kaye, Doctor Berman and CSI Fong, and us. We are the official research team to Five-O." Sheldon added and pulled the ID badge from on of the pockets of the cargo pants he was wearing and slammed it down onto the table as the officers loomed around him. "Now if you feel that you need more proof I suggest you pay a little more attention to the recent news about Five-O and if you want to continue mocking me I'm sure Commander McGarrett can make up an excuse to have you arrested."

"Talking down to my friend, arrest-able offence," Steve stated in Will's face.

"Or the more technical term slander and libel." Danny added in official jargon and placed his badge on the table next to Sheldon's. "You aren't even from the original _Star Trek_ what the hell are you doing here?" Danny asked menacingly.

"I didn't know," Wheaton practically choked, "I'm just working. I don't want any trouble."

"Trouble indeed," Danny huffed and snatched up his badge and pinned it back to his belt.

"Now if you don't mind we are VIPs for this panel thanks to the Governor of Hawaii, and I'd like to enjoy the rest of my day," Sheldon said as he scooped up his ID and walked on leaving a shocked Will Wheaton to continue his work as moderator and bouncer.

"Well played Sheldon," Steve smirked, "You earned your badge today."

TBBT 5-0

The panel with William and Leonard was fantastic. Everyone, including the girls, was entertained by the questions and the anecdotal stories that two science fiction vets told, but it ended all to quickly. As VIPs the whole crew got pictures taken with the stars and autographs as Steve and Danny, and their crew, were thanked for their service as protectors of the community. All in all it was a dream come true for more then one geeked out member of Five-O.

"William Shatner thinks we're awesome!" Danny stated proudly as he and the crew gathered for beers after the convention.

"I don't care how old he is, Shatner is still hot!" Kono added geekily.

"I'm partial to the scientific mind of Mr. Nimoy." Max stated pleasantly.

"I would have to agree with you Doctor Bergman." Sheldon smiled.

"I can't believe our beautiful vacation is almost over," Penny sighed. "We have to go home tomorrow."

"We can make the most of it now," Kono smiled, "how about some clubbing, I'm tired of the convention, as great as it's been and I really did have a good time partying with you three."

"I'm in!" Penny stated.

"Alright girls lets go!" Amy added as all the ladies stood, "Sorry boys this is a _girls_ only party!" She added and turned to leave with Kono and Jenna.

"Lay off the blue Hawaiis this time." Steve yelled after them as they disappeared.

"Anyone for take out and video games?" Howard asked as he looked around at the gathering of men and Grace.

"I'll get the food and meet you back at HQ, it has the best system for gaming!" Danny smiled and took his little Wonder Woman by the hand, "Grace has got to get back to her mother anyways."

Grace sighed sadly.

"We'll see you soon," Steve smiled.

"It was lovely meeting you Grace," Howard added as Raj smiled and waved. "You make an amazing Wonder Woman, so glad you could join us for the fun!"

Grace laughed and waved good bye to the group before following her father.

"Alright I've got games at my place. I'll pick them up and we'll set up game central." Chin stated.

"I'll join you," Max said as he stood, "I have additional controllers, and we are going to need them."

"We'll help," Sheldon and Leonard stated in unison.

"I guess I'm getting the beer and snacks," Steve laughed and the crew split up on a brand new mission.


	36. Aloha Hawaii

**A/N: Well this is it! Thank you everyone for reading my little bit of foolishness. I hope it wasn't too much shenanigans. Hope you liked it. Thanks for all the kind words! You are awesome. This chapter brings this story to a close. See you in the next one!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 36: Aloha Hawaii

Sunday morning dawned with mild to moderate hangovers all around, except for Sheldon. The previous evening had been a good time for everyone with friendly competition and female shenanigans. By the time everyone had, had enough taxis were called and after that no one remembered much of anything. By morning the men and women of Five-O were hitching rides back to HQ to retrieve their vehicles and heading off in the same convoy of black SUVs to take the mainlanders on one last ride.

Waiting out front, with all of their luggage and Sheldon wearing his crazy doctor attire, the Five-Os found the seven members of the mainland science crew looking sad and some what hung over.

The drive to the airport was uneventful. The news papers were bought in bulk because of the front page article about Five-O and the guest scientists they had to help them on their case. It was one last Hawaiian souvenir to take home with them. For one week they all truly felt like a team and now the separation was taking its toll on everyone.

"Thank you Commander McGarrett for the adventure," Sheldon smiled behind his medical mast and reached out a gloved hand to shake Steve's, "if you ever need a band of misfit scientist we'd be happy to oblige."

"Thank you for the education Doctor Cooper." Steve laughed, "You will forever be my go to guy if I need anything remotely related to the world of physics or comic books."

"Next time you're in California give us a call. We'll take you to all our favorite haunts." Leonard smiled as he shook Danny's hand.

Danny smiled, "you got it. I want to check out your lab. It sounds spectacular."

"We've got all kinds of lasers!" Howard laughed.

"Just what I need!" Danny joked.

"I'm going to miss you!" Amy sighed tearfully as she reached out and hugged Kono, "thank you for making me a Hawaiian party girl." She added as she switched and hugged Jenna as well.

"You're welcome, come back to us anytime," Kono smiled and accepted hugs from the other ladies.

"Well Doctor Cooper, it has been a pleasure working with you." Max smiled.

"And with you, I've enjoyed this endeavor immensely." Sheldon stated and shook hands with the medical examiner.

Penny and Leonard exchanged a look and then began to steer their party toward their gate. Raj hung back sadly. He reached out silently to shake Danny's hand and then Steve's

"Thank you for all you help Raj," Steve smiled, "in that eleventh hour you really came through and got us the information we needed. We are in your debt."

Raj smiled as he shook Steve's hand, "you're welcome." Raj whispered and everyone spun around and stared.

"Did you just speak to me?" Steve asked in shock.

Raj nodded.

"Wow!" Steve smiled and pulled the man into a hug. "We've had a break through!"

"I'm shocked!" Howard stated, "Quick try and talk to a girl!" he ordered as Steve released the shy man.

Raj looked from Kono to Jenna and then at the three women of his own entourage, then shook his head in the negative.

"Baby steps Raj," Steve smiled and clapped the silent man on the back.

TBBT 5-0

Six hours later, (almost seven), then traffic and finally Penny, Sheldon and Leonard climbed the stairs to their apartments.

"Home sweet home," Sheldon smiled as he walked into the apartment and proceeded with his decontamination routine.

"So, we made it," Penny whispered once Sheldon was out of ear shot.

"And he wants to go back. That's all he talked about the whole flight!" Leonard laughed.

"About this time next year let's call another code ocean blue," Penny smiled, kissed Leonard and headed for her door.

"Do we have to wait that long?" Leonard asked.

Penny winked at the idea and then disappeared into her apartment.

"We're not waiting." Leonard smiled and turned to his apartment to settle in.

**The End!**


End file.
